Naruto ángel caido
by soulfox23
Summary: Naruto uzumaki el jinchuriki del kyubi es dejado de lado a favor de su hermana que contiene el poder del bijuu, pero en su soledad dos deidades le revelan que el es la esperanza para el equilibrio y la paz del mundo ahora decidido a cumplir con su destino naruto demostrara que no necesita a sus padres y demostrara el poder de su linaje. mini harem (mal summary?)
1. Chapter 1: el llamado

Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo fic espero les guste como el otro y de ser así ya saben review espero y el desarrollo de la histeria les guste así que sin decir más empecemos

Cap 1: el llamado

Día del ataque del kyubi

En el sitio preparado para que la jinchuriki diera a luz a sus hijos ya estaba preparado, el proceso había completamente exitoso el bijuu fue retenido y los hijos de la uzumaki avían nacido sanos, todo hubiera salido bien de no ser porque después de dar a luz a los pequeños y reforzar el sello del kyubi, un extraño con una máscara naranja en forma de espiral había secuestrado a uno de los niños, obligando a Minato a alejarse de su esposa dándole la oportunidad al enmascarado de poder liberar al bijuu, (me saltare la parte de la batalla) en el momento en que el kyubi fue retenido, Minato aprovecho para hacer el Shiki fuin invocando al shinigami

Shnigami: quien osa invocarme

Minato: shinigami-sama yo le invoque

Shinigami: sabes cuál es el precio de invocarme

Minato: si lo se

Shinigami: si conoces el precio de invocarme pídeme lo que desees

Mnato: por favor encierra en mi hija Akemi el poder del kyubi y en mi hijo Naruto su alma

El shinigami observo detenidamente a ambos bebes, estaba a punto de hablar pero algo lo detuvo luego de ese breve silencio al fin hablo

Shinigami: está bien humano, además me siento generoso así que no me llevare tu alma pero cuida muy bien de los niños

Minato: se lo agradezco shinigami-sama

El shinigami realizo los debidos sellos en los bebes en Akemi fue sellado el poder del Kyubi y en su hermano se sello el alma del mismo, minato recogió a ambos bebes y los llevo con su esposa.

Seis años después

Se puede ver a una multitud de aldeanos persiguiendo a un niño de pelo rubio alborotado, ojos azules y tres pares de marcas en las mejillas parecidas a bigotes, tanto aldeanos como shinobis perseguían al niño quien corría tanto como podía lamentablemente llego a un callejón sin salida, hay los aldeanos y shinobis empezaron a golpearlos y a acuchillarlo al punto de casi matarlo entonces un hombe obeso se le acerco con un cuchillo de carnicero dispuesto para matar al niño y lo hubiera logrado de no ser que tres kunais se clavaron en su pecho y nuca, la turba busco al responsable y vio a un jounin de pelo plateado con un ojo tapado y otro jounin de pelo y ojos azabaches

Kakashi: que creen que le hacen al hijo de hokage-sama

Aldeano: pues terminar lo que yondaime-sama inicio, mataremos al demo…

Antes de que el aldeano terminara de hablar fue asesinado por el chico de pelo negro que solo dijo secamente

Itachi: conoces las leyes, quien las rompa será ejecutado

Ninja: por que defienden a ese mocoso kakashi, itachi

Kakashi: no tengo por qué darte explicaciones y si no quieren terminar como esos dos será mejor que se vayan

Todos temeroso porque el dúo de jounin cumplieran sus palabas todos se retiraron ya cerciorados de que la turba se fue miraron al niño que parecía más muerto que vivo

kakashi: lo llevare al hospital tu infórmale de esto a sandaime-sama

itachi: hai

Naruto agonizando: ka-kakashi-nii

Kakashi: guarda tus energías Naruto las necesitaras

El rubio se había desmallado por el dolor y el cansancio que sentía el hatake se apresuro allevar al niño al hospital donde fue, recibido por los médicos que apreciaban al niño y lo trataban como a un humano, los médicos hicieron lo posible por salvar la vida del uzumaki quien por suerte se pudo salvas de nuevo, pero que estaría inconsciente por un buen rato, kakashi sabiendo que el niño al que considera su hermano menor estaba fuera de todo peligro lo visito por un rato antes de irse.

El rubio despertó en un lugar extraño parecía una alcantarilla y a lo lejos se podía apreciar una celda enorme el niño curioso de saber qué había detrás de la celda se le acerco y dentro de la celda pudo ver a una niña de la misma edad vistiendo un kimono rojo, la niña estaba llorando

Naruto: porque lloras

La chica al escuchar la voz del uzumaki se sorprendió y se adentro más en la celda desapareciendo en la oscuridad

Naruto: espera, porque te escondes

?: No quiero que me odies

Naruto: porque abría de odiarte tu no me has hecho nada malo

?: Porque por mi culpa siempre te golpean hasta casi matarte

Naruto: tú no tienes la culpa de eso, oye dime cuál es tu nombre

?: Emiko, Emiko Otsutsuki, pero todos me conocen como kyubi

Naruto: tú eres el kyubi

Emiko: si, ahora me odias ¿verdad?

Naruto: no te odio pero dime una cosa, ¿hace 6 años porque atacaste la aldea?

emiko: yo no tenía la intención de atacar la aldea, pero un hombre me obligo alguien que poseía el ein mangekyou sharingan

naruto: quien es tan poderoso como para poder controlarte

emiko: solo ha existido una persona capaz de controlarme de tal manera, Uchiha Madara pero el murió hace años

¿: eso es cierto emiko-chan – una voz masculina

Los dos niños buscaron el origen de la voz que había hablado pero por más que buscaban era imposible ver a alguien más de pronto desde el fondo de la alcantarilla salió un hombre de tal vez 35 años de pelo negro lacio y ropas blancas

Naruto: quien eres

¿: a lo largo de la historia se me ha dado muchos nombre y se me atribuyen muchos acontecimientos, yo soy el que creo al mudo yo soy kami-sama

¿: No es el único que vino, yo soy el que gobierna en lo más bajo de la creación, yo me encargo de castigar a las almas pecadoras yo soy belcebu, dios del inframundo ( hay muchos dioses del inframundo pero me gusto este nombre XD) – se presento un hombre de la misma edad que el primero de cabello rojo y ropas negras

Naruto incrédulo de las palabras de los hombres: si ustedes son dioses díganme, ¿Por qué me visitan a mí?

Kami: hemos venido a ver a quien próximamente se convertirá en la fuerza que traerá la paz a este mundo

Belcebub: y esa fuerza eres tu

Naruto: pero yo no soy fuerte, además yo no podría ser esa persona que ustedes buscan

Belcebub: mira gaki tu eres el próximo en traer equilibrio a este mundo, así que mejor hazte a la idea

Naruto: si es cierto lo que dicen, por que el dios del inframundo quiere el equilibrio en mi mundo no se supone que tu quieres tener el dominio de todas las amas humanas

Belcebub: esa es una vieja leyenda, si bien disfruto torturando a las almas pecadoras y las esclavizo también me interesa el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad de este mundo

Naruto: aun no entiendo que tiene que ver esto conmigo

Kami: mira Naruto, la existencia necesita tanto el cielo como el infierno para estar en equilibrio.

Belce: pero nuestros bandos no están de acuerdo con este balance, por lo cual nuestras fuerzas se han enfrentado en varias ocasiones sin nuestro consentimiento

Kami: este problema nos vio obligados a belce y a mí a crear a un ente que tuviera el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad

belce: entre el bien y el mal

kami: un ser que pudiera frenar las guerras entre ángeles y demonios y creara la paz entre ambos bandos

belce: un ser que tuviera el sentido de justicia de un ángel, pero el poder y el desentendimiento de los valores morales básicos de un demonio para llevarla a cabo

kami: un ser mitad ángel y mitad demonio

kami y Belcebub: un ángel caído

Naruto: sigo sin entender que tiene que ver el ángel caído con migo

Kami: cuando el ángel caído cumplió con su cometido entre nuestros bandos fue enviado a la tierra para que en tiempos de crisis el pudiera ser quien traiga el equilibrio al mundo

Belcebub: pero al ser un ser celestial tubo que reencarnar en un humano

Kami: desde entonces siempre que el mundo corre peligro extremo el ángel caído renace para poder traer la paz

Belce: y tu eres la próxima reencarnación del ángel caído

Naruto: porque yo

Kami: ni siquiera nosotros, los que creamos al ángel caído entendemos su forma de actuar pero te hemos observado

Balce: has vivido en el odio y el miedo y en muchas ocasiones tuviste la oportunidad de vengarte de aquellos que te dañaron

Kami: pero sin embargo decidiste no ser como ellos y mostrar quien eres en realidad

Naruto: es porque entendí que si daño a las personas ellas me temerán y su temor generara mas odio y yo no quiero vivir e esa manera

Belce: Naruto tu eres el próximo en traer la paz a este mundo, pero para que ese día llegue debes de entrenarte y volverte fuerte

Kami: nosotros te entrenaremos, claro si tu lo deseas

Mientras tanto

En la mansión del complejo Namikaze se encontraba el cuarto hokage quien disfrutaba de una placida cena familiar en compañía de su esposa kushina namikaze y sus hijas Akemi y natsumi uzumaki

Akemi era una chica rubia con su pelo atado en dos coletas, la niña quería mucho a su hermano aunque casi nunca podía pasar mucho tiempo con el rubio cosa que la ponía triste

Natsumi dos años menor a sus hermanos cabellera carmesí lacia fue en gran parte de su corta vida cuidada por su hermano Naruto el cual siempre la ayudaba y hacia lo posible por demostrarle que siempre la cuidaría

Dos años después del ataque del kiubi kushina volvió a quedar embaraza de Natsumi, esto para el rubio fue malo ya que la poca atención que recibía de sus padres fue menos ya que se centraban en las niñas, Naruto nunca pudo odiara sus hermanas ya que estas siempre que podían jugaban y pasaban el tiempo libre con su hermano eso hacía que el rubio no se sintiera tan solo pero las hermanas estaban enojadas con sus padres por su negligencia hacia su hermano.

La cena de los Namikaze era tranquila y hubiera seguido así si no fuera por la intervención de un hombre mayor de cabellera abundante de color blanco con sandalias ninja y una cinta ninja con el kangi del aceite este hombre era jiraiya el sabio de los sapos

Jiraiya: Minato siento interrumpir pero tengo algo importante que decirte en privado

Con esas palabras el Namikaze se retiro y fue a una habitación apartada donde pudiera hablar en calma con el sannin

Minato: que ocurre jiraiya-sensei

Jiraiya: es la profecía a cambiado ahora dice así "de la oscuridad de los cielos y la luz del abismo, hijo del rayo y el remolino, portador de un gran poder, el elegido traerá el equilibrio al mundo"

Minato: el rayo y el remolino seriamos yo y kushina por lo tanto a de ser Akemi

Jiraiya: y que me dices de Naruto el tiene el alma del kyubi

Minato: el no podría ser el no es muy fuerte

Jiraiya: tienes razón "minato, como es posible que descuides a tu hijo de esa manera me decepcionas"

Desde el ataque del kyubi jiraiya le dio el mismo cariño a los tres uzumaki, pero desde que se dio cuenta que la aldea agredía al rubio trato de mostrarle más apoyo al niño siempre que visitaba la aldea le regalaba algo paraqué practicara ya fuera poses de taijutsu o justus básicos, el rubio siempre apreciaba tales regalos de parte del sannin

Minato: pero que se refiera a la luz del abismo y la oscuridad del cielo

Jiraiya: desconozco ese detalle

De regreso con Naruto

El rubio seguía escuchando las palabras de ambas deidades y no se perdía ningún detalle hasta que llego el momento de tomar una decisión ahora sabia que todo el destino del mundo dependía de que él se volviera fuerte y ahora tenía que tomar una decisión importante para el

Naruto: si decidiera ser entrenado por ustedes que conllevaría eso

Belce: vendrías con nosotros para que seas entrenado tanto por ángeles como demonios

Kami: nosotros no te obligaremos a nada esta es tu decisión

Naruto lo medito por un tiempo luego vio a las dos deidades y con una mirada que mostraba determinación y decisión hablo

Naruto: voy con ustedes kami-sama, belcebub-sama

Las dos deidades sonrieron de formas diferentes, kami dio una sonrisa que demostraba tranquilidad y sincera alegría por otra parte belcebub tenía una sonrisa demoniaca que pasiblemente prometía sufrimiento

Kami: bien ahora tu descansa nosotros transportaremos tu cuerpo a un lugar seguro para que luego te prepares para tu entrenamiento

En la oficina del hokage

Podemos ver a un hombre de edad avanzada escuchado a kakashi sobre Naruto el hombre al terminar de acuchar lo ocurrido con Naruto se froto la frente y se puso de pie le informo a kakashi que se retirara y mando a un par de ANBU a llamar a Minato al poco tiempo el yondaime hokage se presento en la oficina de los kages

Minato: para que me mando a llamar hiruzen-sama

Hiruzen: Minao durante estos años e tenido paciencia pero esa paciencia se termino, quiero que me digas algo donde esta naruto

Minato: a de estar caminando por la aldea o entrenando

Hiruzen: estas equivocado Naruto está en el hospital tratando de luchar por su vida gracias a los aldeanos

Minato: pero que le podrían aser los aldeanos

Hiruzen: ANBU – al instante un ANBU de mascara de oso se presento – trae los expedientes médicos de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Despues de unos minutos el ANBU regreso con cinco folder voluminosos minato tomo los expedientes y los empeso a leer, no podía creer lo que veía en todos esos reportes medico, comas, huesos rotos, envenenamientos, fracturas todo tipo de lesiones y él no sabía nada de esto como era posible que el no supiera lo que su hijo mayor sufría, minato no pudo terminar de leer los informes del primer folder sin echarse a llorar

Minato: no, no esto no es posible como no lo pude ver qué clase de padre soy

Hiruze: no se qué clase de padres seas minato pero estoy seguro que no eres de los mejores padres, ue clase de padre deja a la deriva a su hijo que clase de padre no le da importancia a su primogénito y para que empeorar las cosas le quitaste su titulo de heredero del clan Namikaze

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses desde el sexto cumpleaños de los gemelos uzumaki y el quinto de la menor de la familia, en esa fiesta Minato anuncia Akemi como la heredera del clan

Minato: hiruzen-sama donde esta Naruto

Hiruzen: Naruto está en el hospital de konoha hace unas horas fue atacado por los aldeanos de no ser por kakashi e itachi el hubiera muerto, perdió mucha sangre y tiene muchas fracturas así que ahora mismo está luchando por su vida

Al instante minato salió por la ventana rumbo al hospital estaba tan asustado que se olvido de usar el hiraishin, mando a un ANBU para llamar a su familia en poco tiempo llego al hospital y se encontró con su familia, pidieron ver a Naruto una enfermera los llevo a la habitación del rubio los padres estaban muy preocupados por lo que le pudiera pasara naruto y pensaban en como reponer todo el daño hecho al niño pero lo único que encontraron era una camilla de hospital vacía y sobre de ella había una nota

Nota

"a quien la encuentre primero

Si los namikaze leen

Felicidades por fin me fui de sus vidas me canse de esperar a que me presten atención la próxima vez que nos veamos no rean que los perdonare ya sufrí demasiado, Akemi-chan Natsumi-chan las quiero siempre recuerden eso cuídense y háganse fuertes que yo también lo are

Si jiji la lee

Te agradesco todo el cariño que me diste eres el abuelo que nunca tuve y hasta en algunas ocaciones un padre te quiero, pero es posible que no regrese a la aldea cuídate jiji además un secreto que nadie conoce para el papeleo usa un kage bunshi se despide Naruto"

Jiraiya que llegaba a la habitación de Naruto y vio la carta que el rubio había dejado en la camilla del hospital

Jiraiya: es tarde para reenmendar tus errores Minato

Minato: jiraiya-sensei usted sabia esto

Jiraiya: si, no te lo dije porque pensé que arias algo al respecto

Minato: todavía no es tarde no pudo ir lejos ANBU – al instante el mismo ANBU de mascara de oso se presento – organicen un escuadron de búsqueda y partan a buscar a mi hijo

ANBU: hai hokage-sama

En algún lugar del país del fuego

Podemos ver a un naruto ya recuperado en compañía de las dos deidades supremas el niño se mantenía sentado observando a los dioses

Belce: de ninguna manera kami yo me llevare al gaki primero el se fortalecerá en compañía de mis espectros

Kami: el no esta preparado para tu entrenamiento si lo llevo primero con os arcángeles ellos se encargaran de prepararlo para que tu lo entrenes después

Los dioses discutían el cómo sería entrenado el niño que en ese momento no creía estar en presencia de dioses poderosos ya que peleaban como niños que querían la misma cosa y ninguno cedía a los caprichos del otro, el pleito siguió por un rato hasta que por fin las dos deidades se pusieron de acuerdo

Kami: bien naruto tu entrenamiento básico será de ocho años cuatro de ellos entrenaras con migo y mis arcángeles

Belce; los otros cuatro serán con migo y mis espectros asi que dime quien será primero el o yo

Naruto miro por un momento a las dos deidades y por último se acerco a kami eligiéndolo primero para su entrenamiento, tras esto las dos deidades chas quearon sus dedos y cambiaron de lugar a lo que aprecia un templo enorme allí se encontraban catorce personas siete de ellas tenían armaduras de plata con líneas doradas de cabellos negros, rubios y castaños con alas blancas en sus espaldad con espadas en su cintura las otras siete vestían armaduras rojas y negras de cabellos negros y rojos

Kami: naruto te presento a mis siete arcángeles

Miguel: gusto conocerte naruo-kun soy miguel

El arcángel miguel era un hombre de la misma edad que kami-sama de cabello rubio largo que llegaba hasta donde crecían sus alas

Gabriel: me llamo Gabriel – se precento el arcángel de cabello castaño corto

Uriel: soy Uriel gusto en conocerte naruto – el arcángel era de cabellos negros cortos

Jofiel: mi nombre es Jofiel es un gusto conocer al próximo ángel caído – el arcángel de cabello negro corto se presento ante el rubio

Shamuel un arcángel de cabello rubio largo como el de Miguel: soy shamuel

Zadkiel: mi nombre es Zadkiel un gusto conocerte Naruto-san

Belce: por otro lado ellos son mis espectros o algunos, ellos serán quienes te entrenaran (los espectros serán algunos espectros de hades de saint seiya)

Papillon: mi nombre es papillon

Radamiantiz: Radamantiz, gaki

Basilisco: me llamo basilisco

Arpía: arpía es mi nombre y un espectro es lo que soy

Golem: mi nombre es golem

Licaoòn: soy licaoòn, gaki

Esfinge: soy el espectro de la esfinge

Naruto observaba a los arcángeles y a los espectros asombrados por sus aspectos pero sobre todo por el poder que ejercían

Kami: bien naruto tu bienes con migo y los arcángeles te entrenaran por los próximos cuatro años

Belce: luego de esos cuatro años tu vendrás con migo y mis espectros para ser entrenado as i que espero que te prepares

El chico asintió a las palabras de las dos deidades y sonrió por el entusiasmo del entrenamiento que le esperaba, las dos deidades al ver el asentimiento del chico ambas chasquearon sus dedos y en los dos extremos del templo se abrieron dos portales belcebub y sus espectros cruzaron su portal desapareciendo de la vista de naruto

Kami: naruto síguenos este protal nos llevara de regreso al paraíso y allí comensaremos tu entrenamiento

Naruto: hai kami-sama

Naruto trato de atravesar el portal pero algo se lo impedía kami al ver esto supo de inmediato lo que pasaba asi que junto sus manos como para rezar dijo unas palabras inentendibles y entonces naruto brillo con intensidad, cuando el brillo seso se veía a naruto y a su lado a Emiko

Kami: con esto naruto podrá cruzar el portal

Emiko: ¿y yo?

Kami: tu también podras venir emiko-chan, te he purificado por lo cual ya no eres un demonio si no lo que siempre fuiste una criatura sagrada

Con gran alegría Emiko abrazo a kami el dios sonrió al ver la acción de la niña y correspondió el abrazo

Kami: bien ahora si vallamonos

Sin decir otra cosa el dios los arcángeles y los dos niños cruzaron el portal que los llevaría al paraíso para que naruto entrenara con los arcángeles

Y fin que les pareció el primer capítulo de mi fic si les gusto ya saben review y sino pues también review XD espero enserio que les alla gustado se despidesu amigo soulfox23 PAZ


	2. Cap 2: el regreso del demonio de konoha

Hola amigos aquí trayendo el nuevo capítulo de mi segundo fic que espero les allá gustado y si les gusto pues aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia

**_NINGUNO _**de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores

Cap 2: el regreso del demonio de konoha

* * *

Habían pasado ocho años desde que Naruto dejo la aldea para empezar su entrenamiento con las deidades supremas, durante esos años en konoha los aldeanos y algunos shinobis festejaron la falta del rubio lamentablemente el festejo no duro ucho ya que en cuanto la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze supo quienes eran los que agredían con constancia a naruto, estos fueron ejecutados juntos con otros más que cometieron el error de llamar demonio al rubio frente a su "madre", también a lo largo de esos ocho años Minato mando a varios escuadrones ANBU a buscar al niño pero cada equipo que salía regresaba sin ninguna pista del paradero del rubio incluso con la red de espionaje de jiraiya, los padres del rubio trataron de encontrar alguna foto o recuerdo que tuvieran con el chico pero siempre que revisaban nada, vaciones, salidas, entrenamientos, fiestas de cumpleaños nada lo único que tenían del rubio era una foto del con su hermana del día que nacieron, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que nunca fueron buenos padres para el rubio y solo le rezaban a kami que el rubio los perdonara (si como no como si kami les fuera a dar el perdón del rubio XD).

En este momento podemos ver a dos personas llegar a la entrada de la aldea un chico de pelo rubio alborotado viste una playera (en mi pasi se les dice playera) de color negro de manga larga, sobre su playera un suéter de manga corta blanco con líneas doradas, llevaba unos pantalones negros en su mano derecha llevaba una espada de mango negro con funda roja, el rubio era acompañado de una chica de pelo y ojos rojos bestia un kimono azul oscuro al momento de llegar a las puertas de la aldea los encargados de vigilarla los interceptaron

Kotetsu: digan quiénes son y a que vienen

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, he venido a formar parte de las filas shinobi de konoha

Emiko: Emiko Otsotsuki, mis motivos son los mismos

Izumo: bien llamare a un ANBU para que los escolte a la torre del hokage

Naruto: no hay necesidad de tal cosa yo conozco el camino a la torre del hokage

Kotetsu: como quieran

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la aldea donde al pasar algunas personas reconocieron de inmediato a Naruto y de inmediato lo empezaron a ver con ojos de odio, el rubio se percato de estas miradas pero no les tomo importancia

Naruto: han pasado ocho años desde que me fui, nada ha cambiado

Emiko: tienes razón Naruto-kun todo sigue igual

Conforme caminaban los aldeanos se empezaron a juntar hasta que por fin le pudieron cortar el paso a los dos, Naruto había aprendido muchas cosas mientras entrenaba con los espectros

Naruto: que es lo que pasa

Aldeano 1: tu, eso es lo que pasa

Naruto: yo que he hecho

Aldeano 2: nacer, maldito demonio – dijo golpeándolo en el estomago obligando a Naruto a que se arrodillara

Aldeano 3: ahora que volviste por fin terminaremos contigo maldito demonio y una vez muerto me divertiré con tu amiguita

Entonces un aldeano con un cuchillo largo intento apuñalar al uzumaki de no ser porque este antes de impactar en su piel lo detuvo con uno de sus dedos y lo empujo levemente pero aparecer el empujón llevaba tal fuerza que arrojo al dueño del cuchillo lejos

Naruto: saben tiempo atrás hubiera suplicado por su perdón y que me dejaran en paz, pero por favor repite aquella palabra con la que me describiste

Aldeano 3: d-d-demonio

Nartuo sonrió de forma diabólica: a si, esa palabra. Les diré algo yo si que soy un demonio – al instante los ojos del uzumaki se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada - pero por que decir que soy un demonio si les puedo demostrar que lo soy

Tras estas palabras el Uzmaki desenfundo su espada la cual era una espada de doble filo con la mitad de la hoja de color rojo y la otra mitad de color azul rápidamente la acerco al cuello del aldeano el cual prácticamente estaba muerto de miedo

Naruto: escúchenme bien todos ustedes, durante años me llamaron demonio sin importarles si era cierto o no pero ¿saben qué?, tenían razón soy un demonio y todo aquel que se atreva a amenazarme morirá de inmediato entendieron – los aldeanos con el temor plantado en el alma asintieron – bien aclarando este punto déjenos pasar – todos los aldeanos se hicieron a un lado para que los dos niños pudieran pasar – y tu considérate con suerte de que estoy de buenas

Tras ese pequeño espectáculo los chicos siguieron su camino a la torre Hokage, cabe decir que en el camino a la torre muchos aldeanos intentaron hacer lo mismo que el primer grupo y todos terminaban igual o por que el primer grupo que intercepto a Naruto

Emiko: eres muy piadoso con ello

Naruto: no es eso, pero no pienso desperdiciar el filo de mi espada con imbéciles como esos

Emiko: en eso te doy la razón los aldeanos no valen la pena

Ya en la torre del hokage

Secretaria: que se les ofrece jovencitos

Naruto: quiero ver al Hokage

Secretaria: sandaime-sama es el único que se encuentra por el momento

Naruto: si no es molestia quisiera hablar con el

Secretaria: de acuerdo pasen a su oficina

Dentro de la oficina

Naruto: jiji

Hiruzen sorprendido: naruto, eres tu

Naruto: claro que soy yo

Hiruzen: me alegra que regresaras

Naruto: bueno de no ser por ti y otras personas te juro que no hubiera vuelto a esta estúpida aldea, pero bueno jiji te quiero presentar a alguien

Hiruzen: y quién es esa persona que quieres presentarme

Naruto: tomando de la mano a Emiko que estaba detrás de el: ella es Emiko y es mi novia

Hiruzen un poco impresionado: ¿cuánto?

Naruto: cuanto que jiji

Hiruzen: cuantos meces de embarazo tiene

Naruto sonrojado: pero que cosas dices Jiji, ella no está embarazada

Hiruzen: perdón por el mal entendido, dime Naruto no creo que hallas vuelto solo por mi ¿verdad?

Naruto: estas en lo correcto jiji, Emiko-cahn y yo volvimos porque queremos formar parte de las filas ninja de Konoha

Hiruzen: bueno de ser asi tomen este papel y muéstrenlo al profesor de la academia y suerte con el examen

Emiko y Naruto: gracias

Hiruzen: Naruto una última cosa, ellos están en la academia

Naruto solo asintió y se retiro de la oficina del kage para tomar dirección a la academia, en cuanto entraron al aula todos se les quedaron viendo, dentro del salón se encontraban dos personas un hombre joven de cabello rubio alborotado de ojos azules y una mujer de cabello rojo lizo y ojos azul oscuro (para mi es de ese color pero si alguien sabe el color real de sus ojos díganmelo) los dos adultos se sorprendieron de la presencia del rubio que ni les prestó atención y fue directo con el shinobi encargado de la clase al cual le entregaron el papel que el sandaime les había entregado

Iruka: bien al parecer todo está en orden por favor preséntese

Naruto: un gusto conocerlos me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – dijo aclarando las dudas de los adultos

Emiko: me llamo Emiko Otsotsuki

Kushina: sochi-kun – grito la peli roja tratando de abrazar al Naruto pero este ya no estaba en el lugar donde estaba

Naruto: al otro lado del salón: no me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera

Kushina: pero sochi-kun yo…

Naruto: pero nada, creen que con un simple perdón se aliviaran seis años de olvido

Minato: Iruka-san nos vamos. Naruto luego hablamos

Naruto: no hay nada de qué hablar

Iruka: bueno Naruto, Emiko siéntense, naruto tu siéntate al lado de Natsumi y tu Emiko al lado de Akemi

Los dos acataron las órdenes del ninja y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Natsumi nunca volvió a saber de su hermano desde que dejo esa carta en el hospital pero siempre entrenaba para volverse fuerte como decía la carta del rubio

Naruto: hola natsumi-chan como has estado

Natsumi: emosionada: nii-kun que bueno que por fin volviste te extrañe mucho

Iruka: silencio todos

Tras unos minutos el examen escrito empezó todos procuraban tener la mayoría de las respuestas de las respuestas correctas, por otra parte Naruto y Emiko no tardaron ni dos minutos en terminar el examen lo que sorprendió a muchos cuando todos terminaron el examen escrito se dirigieron al patio para la prueba de lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens la mayoría no pasaba de 6-10, aquellos que si sobresalieron en la calificación fuero las hermanas Uzumaki cada una con una puntuación de 8-10 en ambas armas, el EMOtivo Uchiha consigui 9-10 todas las fans del uchiha lo vitoreaban pero entre todas ellas se escuchaban los gritos de una chica de pelo rosa que gritaba con una voz muy aguda, tras el uchiha siguió el rubio Uzumaki quien sin mucho esfuerzo logro una puntuación perfecta, ocacionando que la misma chica peli rosa incriminara al rubio de que izo trampa pero nadie le izo caso a la chica, tras Naruto siguió Emiko que logro la misma puntuación que el chico su novio, tras las pruebas de precisión terminadas se prosiguió a la prueba de los jutsus básicos todos hicieron los jutsus básicos más un jutsu personal de sus respectivos clanes, el uchia había realizado el gokakyu no jutsu tras su demostración se dirigió al rubio y lo miro con arrogancia

Sasuke: supera eso dobe

Naruto no le tomo importancia a lo que el uchiha decía por lo cual lo ignoro y prosiguió a tomar su turno en precentar sus jutsus creando kage bunshi y realizando a la perfección los otros dos jutsus básicos y por ultimo le toco realizar un jutsu personal

Naruto: **_"katon: dainana no yobidash" _**(elemento fuego: séptima llama)

En las palmas del uzumaki se formaron siete pequeñas llamas de distintos colores que salaron disparadas había un árbol cercano provocando que este se quemara, los precentes estaban muy impresionados nunca habían visto un jutsu como ese por otra parte el uchiha se llenaba aun mas de envidia e ira por tal justu

Sasuke: "cómo es posible que ese dobe tenga tal poder yo lo meres con soy un uchiha"

Tras esta prueba se prosiguió a empezar con la última prueba un torneo donde solo se permitía el taijutsu, con esta prueba se definiría a los novatos del año los combates se desarrollaron con normalidad y n las finales de la sección de varones quedaron el uchiha y Naruto el cual no mostraba interés alguno

Iruka: en la sección varonil por el título de novato del año esta Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha los mencionados están listos – los dos asintieron –empiecen

El uchiha fue el primero en reaccionar y se lanzo con una patada hacia el Uzumaki quien con pereza esquivo el ataque del Uchiha pero este seguía atacando al rubio quien solo bloqueaba o esquivaba los ataques de su adversario, con cada golpe que el Uzumaki esquivaba la frustración del Uchiha aumentaba y eso el rubio lo podía otra

Sasuke: que pasa dobe tienes miedo

Naruto: no es eso, pero no quiero gastar mis energías con alguien como tu

Sasuke: como te atreves deberías sentirte honrado de que serás derrotado por un Uchiha

Naruto: me sentiría honrado de ser derrotado por un uchiha de verdad tal como lo es Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke: el no es nada comparado a mi

Naruto: enserio entonces muéstrame tu sharingan

Sasuke: …

Naruto: si dices que eres mejor que Itachi muéstrame tu sharingan, porque se dice que el tenia su sharingan completo a nuestra edad

Sasuke se sentido más frustrado que antes y volvió a atacar al rubio que en vez de esquivar el golpe lo bloque para después golpear en el estomago a sasuke dejándolo sin aire

Naruto: no digas que eres superior a Itachi-nii si ni siquiera tienes tu sharingan, teme

Tras estaspalabras el Uzumaki retiro su puño del estomago del Uchiha dejándolo inconsciente las fans del Uchiha empezaron a gritarle por dejar inconsciente a su adorado Sasuke, pero todas las fans se callaron al instante al sentir un gran instinto asesino que provenía de la novia del rubio, todos los presentes estaban impresionados nadie en toda la academia podía derrotar a Sasuke y ahora a pareció alguien que de un solo golpe lo dejo inconciente, pasando del asombro los demás combates para las chicas comenzaron dejando a Emiko como campeona por defaul de parte de Natsumi todos habían demostrado que eran aptos para ser la próxima generación de shinobis de Konoha y cada uno de los novatos paso al frente a recibir su cinta ninja por parte de Minato quien las entregaba con mucha alegría cuando fue el turno de naruto en recibir su banda minato se mostraba muy alegre

Minato: me alegra el poder darte esta cinta, hijo

Naruto: si recibiré el símbolo que me identifica como ninja lo recibiré de un verdadero shinobi, no de alguien como tu

Con esas palabras Naruto lo paso de largo y se dirigió a donde Hiruzen quien muy en el fondo de su ser se alegraba de lo que había dicho el Uzumaki

Naruto: jiji me gustaría que tú me dieras mi banda ninja

Hiruzen: será un honor. Naruto esta cinta la mande a hacer para este día cuídala

El hokage mas viejo le entrego una sinta con el símbolo de konoha pero esta era un poco deferente ya que la cinta era de color rojo oscuro y el símbolo estaba pintado de color azul oscuro, el Uzumaki recibió de buena gana la cinta y se la puso en su frente

Naruto: muchas gracias jiji

Tras la ceremonia todos los nuevos ninjas en compañía de sus familias o amigos se retiraron para celebrar por otra parte el Uzumaki en compañía de Emiko empezaron a pasear por la aldea, muchos aldeanos que no se habían topado con el Uzumaki al momento de su llegada trataron de volverlo a agredir pero la suerte de estas personas fue la misma que cuando el rubio llego a la aldea, mientras la pareja paseaba por la aldea un ANBU de mascara de oso

ANBU: nartuo-san, el hokage pide tu presencia en su hogar

Naruto: iré de inmediato

Pasaron unos minutos y la pareja llego a la residencia de los Uzumaki-Namikaze donde ya lo esperaban Minato, Kushina y las hermanas Uzumaki que en el instante en el que el rubio llego las dos chicas se lanzaron a abrazarlo el Uzumaki no dudo en responder el abrazo de las hermanas pero de un momento el ambiente se puso pesado ya que los padres de los Uzumaki querían también participar en el abrazo y Naruto al notar esto empezó a ejercer su instinto asesino para alejar a los dos adultos que se sintieron intimidados por tal presencia así que tomaron su distancia

Minato: ¿Naruto donde estuviste todos estos años?

Naruto: eso es algo que no te incumbe

Kushina: pero somos tus padres

Naruto: ustedes no son mis padres ya que nunca actuaron como tal

Minato: queremos corregir nuestros errores

Naruto: tuviste seis años para eso

Kushina: sochi-kun nosotros…

Naruto: te dije que no me llamaras así, no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme de esa forma

Minato: por favor Naruto danos una oportunidad

Naruto: pidele esa oportunidad al niño que a diario era golpeado por los aldeanos, al niño que fue ignorado por ustedes a diario, al niño que visito el hospital más veces que el más veterano de los shinobis, al niño al que se le fue quitado su titulo de heredero del clan, pídele a ese niño la oportunidad, porque a mí no me la pidas

Minato: entiende teníamos que prestarlemas atención a Akemi por ser la jinchuriki del kyubi

Naruto: dime Minato que caracteriza a un Jinchiruki

Minato: ser el carcelero del poder del bijuu

Naruto: te equivocas el jinchuriki es quien encierra a la bestia, dime ¿en quién pediste que encerraran el alma del kyubi?

Minato entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el rubio menor: no, no esto no puede ser cierto

Naruto: ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

Minato: perdóname por favor

Naruto: ya es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, esto – dijo mostrando su cinta ninja – me hace un adulto ante la sociedad y como tal puedo vivir por mi cuenta

Kushina: pero no tienes que hacer eso puedes quedarte aquí

Naruto: creo que no me entendiste, me largo de este lugar no quiero estar cerca de ustedes dos

Akemi: naruto-nii, no te vayas

Matsumi: por favor quédate

Naruto: lo siento pero el permanecer aquí me trae malos recuerdos, no se preocupen no importa que pase yo siempre las cuidare, además les quiero presentar a alguien importante para mi

Emiko: un gusto soy Emiko Otsotsuki novia de naruto

Las últimas palabras de la Otsotsuki se clavaron en la mente de las hermanas que se quedaron de piedra

Natsumi y Akemi: un gusto conocerte Emiko-chan –dijeron las hermanas con una sonrisa forzada

El Uzumaki se dirigió a la que alguna vez fue su habitación y tomo las pocas cosas que le pertenecían, ya con sus pocas pertenencias el Uzumaki salió de la residencia dejando a los dos adultos con el corazón roto, la pareja se camino por la aldea con rumbo al complejo sarutobi donde el hijo de Hiruzen, Asuma los recibo Naruto le pidió ver a su padre el sarutobi le dio el paso y lo dirigió a donde su padre, Naruto le explico que quería vivir solo y Hiruzen entendiendo el por qué de su decisión le entrego una llave indicándole que era de un pequeño apartamento donde él y la Otsotsuki podrían vivir cómodamente agradecieron el favor que el líder del clan Srutobi les hizo y se retiraron para descansar y presentarse puntuales a la selección de equipos. El sol salía nuevamente en konoha anunciando el nuevo día y en el nuevo hogar de Naruto y Emiko los dos nombrados se despertaron temprano se prepararon y tomaron rumbo a la academia para ver a los equipos de gennin, en cuanto llegaron a la academia los dos chicos esperaron paciente mente la llegada de su sensei para anunciar a sus futuros mentores y en cuanto Iruka lleo empezó a nombrar a los equipos (todos sabemos que serán los mismos así que avancemos al equipo 7)

Iruka: equipo 7 sera: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uuchiha Y Akemi Uzumaki su sensei será Hatake kakashi

El ya nombrado equipo 7 tubos diversas reacciones por parte de la haruno que empezó a gritar provocando que los presentes en la habitación se cubrieran los oídos ya que el grito de la chica era demasiado agudo, por otra parte la Uzumaki se había deprimido ya que ella tenía la esperanza de quedar junto con su onii-chan, el Uchiha permanecía inmuto no le importaba con quien quedaría solo e mantenía viendo de forma rencorosa al Uzumaki quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre

Iruka: el equipo 11 sera: Naruto Uzumaki, Emiko Otsotsuki y Natumi Uszumaki su sensei ra Kushina Uzumaki

Tras decir los equipos el chunnin se retiro del aula dejando a los equipos que solo esperaban a sus sensei para poder irse del edificio y uo a uno los equipos se retiraban conforme su sensei los recogía solo quedaban dos equipos el 7 y el 11 quienes seguían esperando a su respectivo sensei algunos como Akemi y Sakura ya estaban desesperadas por qué no veían la hora de llegar de su sensei y aunque la Uzumaki ya conocía e Kakashi nunca se acostumbro a su mala costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados por otra parte Naruto se había dormido de aburrimiento tras unos minutos la puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver una pelirroja con un chaleco Jounin y su banda de konoha amarrada a su frente

Kushina: muy bien equipo 11 síganme al patio

Los gennin acataron las órdenes de su sensei y se dirigieron al patio donde se sentaron en unas bancas cerca de un árbol

Kushina: bien que les parece si nos presentamos primero. Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki tengo 38 años (si cuando tuvo a sus hijos tenia 24 mas 14 años desde que Naruto se fue dan 38 no), mis gustos son el ramen mi familia y entrenar, odio a los pervertidos y mi sueño es que mi hijo me perdone

Naruto: "sigue soñando"

Kushina: ahora tu – señalo a Emiko

Emiko: me llamo Emiko Otsotsuki, tengo 14 años, mis gustos son entrenar y Naruto-kun, mi sueño es casarme con mi novio y tener una hermosa familia odio a los pervertidos a los que dejan de lado a los demás

Kushina: Natsumi, tu turno

Natsumi: me llamo Natsumi Uzumaki, tengo 13 años, mis gustos son el ramen mi familia y entrenar, odio a los pervertidos y engreídos y mi sueño es volverme la kunoichi mas fuerte tal y como se lo prometí a onii-chan

Kushina: tu turno soch… - se detuvo al sentir una gélida mirada de parte de Naruto

Naruto: soy naruto Uzumaki, tengo 14 años, mis gustos son entrenar con miguel-sensei, Uriel-sensei y papillon sensei, el ramen y Emiko-chan, odio a los pervertidos a los que jusgan a los demás sin conocerlos y a los que dejan de lado a los demás mi sueño es cumplir con mi misión en el mundo

Kushina: bien, bueno tómense el resto del día y mañana los espero en el campo de entrenamiento 11 para su prueba

Natsumi: qué pero yo pensé que ya no abría mas pruebas para ser shinobis

Kushina: ustedes hicieron un examen para graduarse de la academia pero esta prueba es para saber si los tomo como mis pupilos o si regresan a la academia

Tras esta explicación la pareja tomo un camino diferente al de las mujeres Uzumaki de las cuales una estaba muy triste por no pder estar con su hijo y la otra se veía molesta por que su hermano estaba mucho tiempo con esa pelirroja

* * *

Es todo se acabo espero les allá gustado mi nuevo Cap. Si se preguntan, no, no hare que naruto perdone a sus padres no me convence mucho ese concepto de reivindicación eso es todo se despide su amigo soulfox23


	3. Chapter 3: nami

Hola que tal todos, me agrada saber que les a gustado este nuevo fic que e echo espero y siga siendo así y les agradezco sus comentarios

**_NINGUN _**personaje aquí presente me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos autores, asi que sin más empecemos

Cap 3: Nami

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Konoha todo era tranquilidad los aldeanos abrían sus negocios, los ninjas se preparaban para sus labores diarias y hablando de ninjas podemos ver a el equipo 11 en una parte del bosque posicionados en distintos puntos

Kushina: remolino rojo en posición

Natsumi: reina roja lista

Emiko: kitsune en espera

Naruto: estoy listo

Kushina: esperen mi señal, solo tenemos una oportunidad o el objetivo escapara – todos hicieron silencio y al final Kushina hablo - ¡ahora!

En el momento las dos mujeres Uzumaki se lanzaron contra algo no se podía distinguir lo que era ya que se movía muy rápido solo podían ver un pequeño borrón negro que las eludía, cuando dicho objeto volvió a saltar en medio de la acrobacia fue atrapado por Naruto, el objeto que había atrapado era un gato café oscuro con algunas franjas de un café más claro, las mayor de las Uzumaki se sorprendió de la agilidad de Naruto y aun mas sorprendida quedo al ver que el gato se mantenía quieto y aceptaba las caricias del rubio

Naruto: tú serias perfecto para ser un gato ninja, minino

Kushina conocía muy bien a ese endemoniado gato que siempre se escapaba de su dueña pero no lo culpaba con la dueña que tiene quien no escaparía de su casa. Tras unas horas el equipo 11 volvía a la oficina del Hokage donde la dueña del gato ya esperaba a su mascota, al momento en que tuvo a su gato entre sus brazos lo empezó a abrazar con mucha fuerza

Naruto: disculpe, Shijimi-san no debería de abrazar a tora de esa manera

Shinimi: y por qué crees eso

Naruto: no tengo mucha experiencia con animales, pero puedo ver que de esa forma lastima al gato trate de no apretarlo tanto

La mujer izo lo que Naruto le indico y efectivamente el gato ya no forcejeaba por ser libre en cambio se empezó a acomodar para disfrutar más del gesto de su dueña

Shinimi: tenías razón muchacho

Naruto: si, creo que la tenia, además de tratarlo con mas delicadeza podría sugerirle que lo alimente con un poco de carne, no digo que lo alimente a cada momento, dele de vez en cuando un poco de pescado y déjelo andar por donde quiera de esa manera no volverá a escapar

Shinimi: lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias jovencito Hokage-sama del un bono a este muchacho por favor

El Hokage y su esposa estaban conmocionados, nuca nadie había podido hacer entrar en razón a esa mujer pero él lo logro, tras agradecer los concejos del rubio la mujer se retiro

Minato: muy bien equipo 11 su siguiente misión será ayu…

Natsumi: ya basta de estas ridículas misiones ya es tiempo de que hagamos una misión de verdad

Naruto: Natsumi-chan tiene razón Hokage-san ya es tiempo de tener una misión de verdad no estás estupideces de ayudar a todos los aldeanos que ni siquiera lo merecen – lo ultimo lo murmuro

Minato: creo que tienen razón han demostrado tener lo necesario para un rango más alto de misión así que, su primera misión rango C será ayudar al equipo de Kakashi quienes escoltan a Tazuna un constructor a Nami no kuni, prepárense salen en media hora

Los tres miembros del equipo 11 acataron las órdenes de Minato y salieron para alistar sus cosas para la misión

Kushina: estas seguro de que están listos

Minato: si, además creo que podrías aprovechar esta misión para acercarte a Naruto

Kushina: eso espera mina-kun

Media hora después el equipo 11 se encontró con sus sensei en la entrada de Konoha, cada uno con sus cosas, Natsumi llevaba una mochila de acampar con lo necesario, Naruto llevaba un pequeño costal que no se veía muy lleno y en su cintura llevaba su espada, Emiko llevaba un morral similar al de Naruto, ya reunido el equipo 11 se apresuro a llegar a su destino, siguieron y en un punto del camino una densa niebla apareció y esto le dio un mal presentimiento a Kushina y su temores se corroboraron al ver a Kakashi peleando contra Zabuza

Kushina: niños respalden a los gennin de Kakashi yo lo ayudare

Antes de que Kushina pudiera dar un paso, Naruto se apresuro a atacar a Zabuza desenfundadnos su espada, con la cual bloqueo un golpe de la espada de Zabuza

Naruto: Kakashi-nii necesitas ayuda

Kakashi: Naruto no hagas algo estúpido el es un ninja de nivel Jounin

Naruto: no te preocupes por mí, hace mucho que no tengo un verdadero combate de kenjutsu – dijo y luego miro al renegado de kiri – Zabuza Momochi, el Kirigakure no Kijin ex miembro de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu

Zabuza: será mejor que escuches a tu sensei gaki

Naruto: le aria caso pero quisiera probar mis habilidades en kenjutsu

Zabuza: debo admitir que tienes agallas niño

Naruto: empecemos de una vez quieres. El demonio oculto de la niebla vs el demonio de Konoha

Zabuza movió su espada para atacar a Naruto quien esquivo el ataque moviéndose a un lado de la y dio un paso adelanta con su espada para atravesar a Zabuza, gracias a los años de usar la espada el ninja renegado le era más fácil poder esquivar los ataques de la espada del rubio, Zabuza volvió a blandir su espada para atacar a Naruto quien salto aterrizando en la espada de Zabuza y dándole un patada en la cara mandándolo unos metros lejos de su posision, Zabuza dejo un momento su espada en el piso e izo un sello de mano haciendo que la niebla se volviera más densa, con su técnica realizada Zabuza empezó a hacer una serie de ataques que venían desde diferentes puntos y a gran velocidad, Naruto trataba de esquivar lo ataques y bloquearlos, al ver que sus ojos no le servirían en su batallo los cerro confiando en sus demás sentidos, al estar en el inframundo los espectros le enseñaron que no siempre se debía de confiar en la vista que a veces los demás sentidos eran mejores, Naruto ahora confiado de sus sentidos empezó a escuchar su al redor, centro toda su atención en sus oídos siendo capaz de escuchar hasta el menor ruido. Zabuza ignorante de las capacidades del rubio ataco desde su espalda el rubio escucho los movimientos del espadachín lo que le permitió bloquear su ataque y poder tomar esa ventaja para atacarlo con su espada, el ataque del rubio funciono ya que izo un corte profundo en uno de los brazos del espadachín

Zabuza: debo admitir eres bueno, no solo confías en tu vista si no también en tus demás sentiudos

Naruto: gracias es un honor ser reconocido por alguien como tu

Zabuza: aunque eres bueno todavía no hemos acabado

Naruto como quieras pero primero **_Fuuton: Sepia-fū _**(viento sepia)

El jutsu de viento despejo toda la neblina que Zabuza había creado, en cuanto la neblina se disipo los que estaban con el constructor pudieron ver a Naruto con algunos golpes y rasguños y a Zabuza con el corte que Naruto le había hecho, con la neblina dispersa los dos ninjas se vieron de frente Naruto no tenia expresión alguna al igual que el ninja de kiri, se veían a los ojos esperando que alguno de los dos hicieran algún movimiento y dando el primer golpe Naruto se lanzo contra Zabuza atacándolo, el renegado reacciono a la acción del rubio preparándose para bloquear el ataque del rubio quien ataco de frente dándole a Zabuza la oportunidad de bloquear el ataque de Naruto, ahora con el primer movimiento hecho los dos espadachines empezaron una batalla cercana con sus espadas, las armas chocaban provocando un ruido sonoro en algunas ocasiones unas pequeñas chispas se formaban por el impacto del metal de las espadas, los espectadores (menos Emiko claro) no podían creer que un simple gennin pudiera estar a la par de un jounin como lo era Zabuza, algunos sintieron asombro como lo eran las hermanas Uzumaki, otros sintieron envida (no creo que sea necesario decir nombres verdad), por otro lado los Jounin sensei estaban sorprendidos, si bien no era la primera vez que Kakashi se encontraba con Naruto ya que el primer encuentro trajo consigo al rubio siendo estrangulado por Kakashi durante casi media hora objetando que el rubio no tenía la decencia de informarle su regreso a la aldea, Kakashi nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saber que tan fuerte era el rubio sino hasta ahora que podía verlo pelear contra alguien como Zabuza sin sudar, regresando a la pelea el rubio quien no tenía intención de aplazar su pelea tomo el mango de su espada de forma inversa (dejando la hoja de la espada pegada a su brazo) poniéndose en una posición defensiva y llevando su espada hacia su espalda, Zabuza al ver la extraña posición del rubio decidió atacar para terminar de una vez con el rubio a los pocos metros de golpear a Naruto con su espada el chico clavo su arma en el piso dando un giro completo para darle una patada que mando a Zabuza lejos del chico, luego recogió su espada y se le acerco empezando a atacar al renegado de kiri desde diferentes lugares pero siempre encerrándolo en una especie de remolino dando corte en el cuerpo de Zabuza que apenas podía ver así donde se había ido el rubio después de su ataque, tras unos minutos de ataque el chico se detuvo y al renegado se le observaba con diferentes heridas en todo su cuerpo

Naruto: es tu fin

El rubio iba a atravesar a Zabuza con su espada, estaba por cumplir con su cometido pero antes de de levantar su espda tres agujas senbon se clavaron en el cuerpo de Zabuza, todos buscaron al responsable y lo encontraron una persona joven con mascara ANBU que estaba en un árbol, los gennin menos Emiko se pusieron en posición de defensa

ANBU: agradezco su ayuda, e estado persiguiendo a Zabuza por un largo tiempo

Naruto: supongo que tu eres un ANBU de kiri

ANBU: si, me encomendaron derrotar a Zabuza por desertar de kiri

Naruto se acerco al cuerpo de Zabuza para poder comprobar su pulso, tras unos segundos el rubio comprobó que el renegado no tenia pulso le dio camino libre al ANBU para llevarse el cuerpo, Naruto volvia a guardar su espada y se fue con su equipo para que siguiera n su camino a Nami, tras otras pocas hora s de camino los dos equipos ninja y el constructor llegaron a la aldea de Tazuna quien los guio a su casa donde una mujer los recibió, la mujer era la hija de Tazuna ella recibió a los ninjas de Konoha, las horas pasaron en la casa del constructor

Kakashi: Naruto donde aprendiste el kenjutsu

Naruto: son los resultados del entrenamiento de mis senseis

Kakashi: ¿senseis?

Naruto: si Kakashi-nii tuve 16 senseis

Akemi: nii-san, tus senseis te dieron esa espada

Naruto: en cierta forma, mi espada se llama génesis y es muy especial

Sasuke: dobe, te ordeno que me entregues esa espada solo un Uchiha como yo la merece

Sakura: ya lo oíste baka entrégale esa espada a Sasuke-kun (como la odio en esta parte de la historia x_x)

Kakashi: Sasuke no hables de…

Naruto: tómala

El Uchiha con una sonrisa de superioridad tomo la espada, al tenerla en su mano algo paso el mango de la espada se calentó muy rápido como si estuviera expuesto al fuego la mano de Sasuke empezó a sentir la temperatura y al instante quiso soltarle pero no podía abrir la mano tras unos segundos Sasuke por fin pudo soltar la espada pero su mano se había quemado severamente

Sasuke: que hiciste dobe

Naruto: nada, ese es un mecanismo de defensa, cualquiera que no sea yo que tome a génesis será herido por ella, la única forma de que eso no pase es que yo le de permiso de usarla o que me derroten ya que de esa forma la lealtad de la espada pasara al ganador – dijo recogiendo su espada y entregándole una bola negra a Sasuke – cómela te sanara

Kakashi: chicos hay algo que deben saber

Naruto: tú también lo sentiste, verdad Kakashi-nii

Kakashi: enserio te diste cuenta

Naruto: soy un rastreador, además pelee con el

Sakura: de que hablan Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Zabuza sigue vivo

Natsumi: pero si vi como ese ANBU lo mato

Naruto: el ANBU clavo las senbon cerco de los puntos para matarlo pero no lo izo él quería salvarlo

Sakura: y que aremos

Kushina: de primera mano los entrenaremos para que estén preparados por si Zabuza vuelve

Las horas pasaron todos cenaron todo parecía tranquilo hasta que un apareció en la casa y vio a los ninjas con odio

Inari: creen que pueden detener al Gato, pero se equivocan ustedes no podrán contra él, el es muy poderoso todos ustedes están condenados mejor ríndanse todos estamos perdidos ustedes no saben cómo es vivir en el dolor

Naruto camino hacia él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa: crees que vives en el dolor, pues que crees no estás ni cerca de saber que es el dolor real, sabes lo que es vivir a la sombra de tus hermanos, que te casen como un simple animal, que te golpeen hasta casi dejarte muerto, que nunca se preocupen por ti, que te insulten a pesar de que eres un niño, crees vivir en el dolor pero sabes algo… tu ni siquiera has tocado la punta del iceberg – Naruto soltó al niño y se dirigió a la puerta – iré a entrenar no me esperen

Dos de los gennin del equipo 7 no entendían el porqué de las palabras del rubio, por otra parte Kakashi apretaba las manos, si bien siempre procuro la seguridad del rubio nunca pudo hacer bien su trabajo y aun que conservara el respeto por Minato en el fondo de su ser lo odiaba por la forma en que trato al rubio por años, Kushina se sentí a de lo peor no podía creer que por su culpa su hijo sufrió mucho, las hermanas del rubio se sentían tristes porque nunca pensaron que su hermano lo pasaba mal y todo por su culpa

Emiko: no se culpen, ustedes eran unas niñas en ese entonces, la verdad él nunca las odio pero si a tomado rencor por ella – señalando a Kushina – y no lo culpo, digo se supone que era su madre y miren lo abandono sin remordimiento

Kushina miro con enojo a la chica que había dicho la pura verdad y al instante volvió a sentir esa sensación de que la chica le era conocida, no podía explicarlo pero ellas sentía que conocía de muchos años a la niña.

La noche llego y se fue, el rubio de tanto entrenar se agoto y callo rendido en el sitio de su entrenamiento, el rubio parecía disfrutar de su siesta en el piso, pero alguien se dispuso a interrumpir su sueño parecía ser una chica quien movía suavemente al rubio para despertarlo lo que funciono ya que el rubio empezó a reaccionar lentamente

Naruto: creo que regrese al paraíso porque veo un hermoso ángel

Un poco sonrojada: no creo que estés en el cielo, además no deberías estar aquí podrías enfermarte

Naruto: no te preocupes soy muy resistente, por cierto cómo te llamas

Haku, y tú cómo te llamas

Naruto: Naruto, un gusto conocerte Haku-chan, por cierto que haces por aquí

Haku: vine a buscar unas hierbas medicinales, un amigo mío las necesita

Naruto: bueno me tengo que ir Haku-chan me deban esperar

Haku: cuídate Naruto, por cierto soy hombre

Naruto: claro y yo soy un pedófilo pálido obsesionado con la inmortalidad - en alguna parte del continente elemental un pedófilo pálido obsesionado con la inmortalidad estornudaba – tus facciones faciales, son mas femeninas, puedo notar que estas distorsionando tu voz y además no es por ser pervertido pero tu cuerpo parece ser mas el de una mujer

Haku: bueno tienes razón soy mujer

Naruto: cuídate Haku, por cierto dile a Zabuza que espero que se recupere quiero volver a enfrentármele

Haku sorprendida: como lo supiste

Naruto: soy un rastreador, tu chakra es similar al del ANBU que lo "_mato" _

Tras estas palabras el chico se fue donde sus demás compañeros, la familia del rubio estaba preocupada porque este no llego a dormir la noche anterior, el chico se acerco con calma como si los hubiera visto a todos desde la mañana

Kushina: donde estuviste toda la noche Naruto

Naruto: eso no es algo que le incumba sensei

Kakashi: bueno empezaremos su entrenamiento con algo sencillo, escalar arboles

Naruto: Kakashi-nii Emiko y yo ya sabemos hacer eso y también el caminar en el agua

Kakashi: me gustaría velo

El rubio y la pelirroja se acerco a un árbol y como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo empezaron a caminar sobre el árbol, tras llegar a una rama del árbol saltaron hacia el lago el lago cercano al árbol (no sé si enserio había un lago o no pero lo puse allí) y se quedaron en la superficie

Naruto: lo vez sabemos hacer esas cosas

Sasuke: ja, si un dobe como tu puede hacerlo obvio que yo que soy la elite lo haré a la primera (y de pronto le cae un meteorito al Emosuke y lo destroza ( me gustaría que eso pasara enserio lo odio X_X)

Sasuke se acero al árbol y concentro chakra en sus pies en cuanto trato de subirlo callo de espalda todos los presente menos una, trataron de contener la risa por las engreídas palabras del Uchiha y su acción reciente

Kakashi: bueno creo que ya viste que no es tan fácil como parece así que entrenaran en esto hasta que lleguen a la rama a la que llego Naruto

Kushina: bueno en vista de que ya sabes hacer esto creo que te entrenare en otro aspecto

Naruto: no se moleste Kushina-sensei, yo tengo que hacer otros entrenamientos así que si me disculpa

Pasaron los días el puente casi estaba construido y los gennin habían habanzado en su entrenamiento algunos como Sakura y Akemi ya llegaban hasta la rama, mientras que Natsumi y Sasuke apenas y llegaban a la mitad del árbol, era un dia normal Tazuna segui reparando el puente y los ninjas en turno de cuidarlo era el equipo 7 todo parecía tranquilo los gennin entrenaban cerca del puente pero al instante algo paso una densa niebla empezó a cubrir el puente los shinobis tenían un mal presentimiento los tres gennin se apresuraron a acercarse a Tazuna pero una cúpula de lo que parecia ser espejos de hielo separo a Sasuke y a Akemi de Sakura quien fue la única en llegar con Tazuna Kakashi trato de acercarse a Sakura pero fue fenado por Zabuza quien lo veía con una mirada asesina, por otra parte del pueblo el rubio se detuvo en su entrenamiento su equipo lo noto y lo miraron

Naruto: hay que ir al puente

Kushina: pero todavía no es el cambio de turno

Naruto: Zabuza está atacando en este momento puedo sentirlo – dijo para tomar su espada y salir corriendo rumbo al puente

Al llegar vieron que habia una enorme niebla que cubria el puente se adentraron para llegar donde el constructor y vieron que el jounin enfrentaba al renegado, Sakura protegía a Tazuna y Sasuke y Akemi estaban atrapados en una cúpula de hielo naruto reacciono y fue rápido hacia la cúpula trato de entrar pero no podía así que realizo varios sellos de mano y de su boca expulso una enorme llamarada que derritió los espejos dejando libres a los gennin que tenían senbon por todo el cuerpo luego desenfundo rápidamente su espda y se dirigió rápidamente donde Zabuza y Kakashi

Naruto: Zabuza tu pelea es con migo pero por lo que veo tendrá que ser para otra ocacion

Tras estas palabras Zabuza volteo a mirar hacia atrás viendo a un hombre de bajaestatura acompañado de varias personas de aspecto maligno

Gato: vaya, vaya el Kirigakure no Kijin derrotado por un pequeño niño. Sabes se cancela nuestro acuerdo no te pagare y con ese dinero le pagare a estos matones para que te maten

Zabuza: tenias razón gaki por ahora seremos aliados

Naruto: bien porque a pasado tiempo desde que pelee con multitud – dijo tomando su espada - prepárense para morir **_"_****_Kōto: Sutēkusu no ken" _**(elemento acero: estacas de espada)

Al instante enterró su espada en el puente y apretó el mango lo que paso después es que en el lado de los matones fue que miles de estacas de espadas que empezaron a empalar a los matones dejando más de una decena muertos, todos quedaron impresionados por el ataque que realizo el chico entre ellos Zabuza que nunca había visto tal jutsu en toda su vida y tras recuperarse de su impresión el espadachín tomo su espada y se lanzo al ataque, al instante los dos espadachines empezaron a atacar a los matones de Gato los gennin a acepción de Emiko se impresionaron, algunos como Sakura y Akemi casi vomitaron por tal masacre que presenciaban

Sakura: como es posible que sea tan sanguinario

Emiko: asi es esto, somos ninjas, esta es la vida que eligieron aquí es matar o morir, si no aceptas este estilo de vida no debiste elegirlo esto no es para los débiles

Kushina: pero como es capaz de matar a tanta gente sin sentir remordimiento, a su edad yo me sentí culpable de haber matado

Emiko: durante nuestro entrenamiento, hubo ocasiones en las que realizamos misiones que no obligaron a elegir entre matar o morir, desde entonces cada que tenemos que enfrentar enemigos que no amenacen no vacilamos en matarlos, son ellos o nosotros así de fácil

Mientras con los espadachines no les fue difícil terminar con los matones de Gato, Naruto al ver que ya no había mas adversarios volvió a guardar su espada y se fue con su grupo, por otra parte Zabuza se acerco a Gato quien ahora tenia miedo, al ver al renegado acercándose asía el con una mirada asesina

Zabuza: ahora que terminamos con tus matones de quinta discutamos nuestro acuerdo, a claro lo cancelaste

Gato: espera Zabuza podemos llegar a un mejor acuerdo

Zabuza: no hay acuerdo al que llegar

Con esas palabras el renegado de kiri clavo su espada en el pequeño hombre que murió después de unos minutos

Naruto: bueno Zabuza que harás apartar de ahora, porque si lo deseas tu y Haku-chan podrían ir a Konoha

Zabuza: que te hace pensar que quiero ir a Konoha

Naruto: podrías tener un puesto ninja, buena paga, un hogar, kiri no te perseguiría, tendrías una mejor vida para ti y Haku-chan, quieres que siga

Zabuza: bien, digamos que acepto que me asegura que no sere capturado y me entregaran a kiri

Naruto: te doy mi palabra

Zabuza: bien confiare en ti mocoso

Con ese acuerdo hecho y con la amenaza de Gato la construcción del puente fue más pacífica y rápida, en cuanto estuvo terminado todo el pueblo celebro la culminación de la obra del constructor

Inari: como llamaremos al puente

Tazuna: que tal el puente del súper Tazuna

Inari: mejor el gran puente Naruto

Tazuna: está bien

Con su misión completada los ninjas de Konoha acompañados de los renegados de kiri emprendieron su camino a Konoha, al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a la torre Hokage donde presentaron a los renegados y pidieron que estos formaran parte de las filas de Konoha, los dos kages lo pensaron por un tiempo al final aceptaron con la condición que los dos renegados fueran vigilados a toda ahora lo cual aceptaron con la condición de respetar su privacidad y Zabuza izo énfasis en la privacidad de la chica que casi consideraba su hija, con esa única condición los ahora ninjas de Konoha se retiraron a un departamento que se les asigno para vivir.

Naruto: antes de irme quisiera aclarar algunas cosas

Minato: que cosas

Naruto: primero no me importa ni me interesa ser el heredero del clan Namikaze, sin embargo…

Kushina: sin embargo que

Naruto: todavía no cederé el puesto del heredero del clan Uzumaki.

* * *

Se acabo esto es todo espero les guste, ahora are una pregunta para los exámenes chunnin quieren que Naruto muestre sus habilidades contra Neji o en la invasión, también si les gustaría que las deidades y espectro y arcángeles estuvieran en los exámenes si quieren esto habicenme se despide Soulfox23


	4. Chapter 4: pelea por el clan Uzumaki

Hola que tal todo el mundo aquí su amigo soulfox23 reportándose trayéndoles el nuevo cap de mi fic, para aquellos que les gusto Naruto maestro de los elementos pronto subiré el prox cap. Ahora antes de que lo olvide les gustaría que a Naruto le diera el rinnegan o algún dojutsu, solo avísenme

Cap 4: pelea por el clan Uzumaki

* * *

Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio por las palabras del rubio que parecía decidido en cada una de sus palabras por lo cual iba en serio

Minato: Naruto te fuiste por muchos años y le dimos el titulo de heredera a Natsumi

Naruto: vaya pensé que eran distraídos no estúpidos, sobre todo tu Kushina-san se supones que vienes del clan Uzumaki cuando este todavía existía

Kushina: no se a que te refieres

Naruto saco un pergamino de su porta kunai y se lo aventó a la Uzumaki quien lo leyó detenidamente y lo paso a su esposo quien también lo leyó luego los dos adultos miraron al rubio

Kushina: pero Naruto, esto es una tradición muy vieja no tenemos porque apegarnos a ella

Naruto: eres una Uzumaki

Kushina: eso que tiene…

Naruto: eres una Uzumaki ¿sí o no?

Kushina: si lo soy

Naruto: entonces ten el honor de una, si no aceptan esta antigua tradición, además esta no es solo tu decisión – dijo para luego abrir la puerta dejando ver a las hermanas Uzumaki detrás de la misma – es de ella, si Natsumi decide participar o no es su decisión

Natsumi: a que te refieres nii-chan

Naruto: en la antigüedad cuando el clan Uzumaki existía una regla, la herencia del líder del clan seria pasado al hijo del líder actual, sin embargo si el líder tenía más de un hijo, era costumbre que los hijos pelearan y el ganador se quedaría con el liderazgo, pero siempre se pedía la opinión de los hijos ante esta tradición así que, qué dices Natsumi-chan, ¿participas?

Natsumi: claro que lo haré, no por el liderazgo del clan sino también para demostrarte lo fuerte que soy

Naruto: eso espero Natsumi-chan, el combate será mañana en la arena de Konoha

Natsumi: de acuerdo- nii-chan nos veremos mañana

Con el asunto del clan arreglado los hermanos se retiraron para poder prepararse, Naruto se fue a su departamento y las hermanas Uzumaki volvieron al complejo Uzumaki

Akemi: suerte, Natsumi-chan, demuéstrale a Naruto-nii lo fuerte que eres

Natsumi: lo are nee-chan ya lo veras

Las hermanas desde la huida de su hermano ellas se alejaron un poco de sus padres, si bien tomaban sus entrenamientos las hermanas ya no les tenían confianza a sus padres, como la tuvieron cuando su hermano estaba con ellas, la noche se fue y con ella llego el día donde no solo se decidiría el liderazgo del clan Uzumaki si no que también Naruto juzgaría lo fuerte que se volvía su hermana menor, al parecer la noticia del combate se esparció rápido por toda Konoha porque media aldea se encontraba hay para preciar el espectáculo y según algunos ver como el demonio era humillado por la Uzumaki, todo estaba preparado para dar inicio los hermanos se encontraban en la arena para dar comienzo a su combate, Kushina se acerco al centro de la arena para anunciar el inicio de la pelea

Kushina: este combate, regla antigua del clan Uzumaki se efectuara para ver cuál de los dos candidatos al puesto de heredero es apto para tal cargo, los participantes están listos – los dos asintieron – bien, comiencen

Con esas simples palabras los dos hermanos se lanzaron al combate comenzando con taijutsu, Naruto atacaba con patadas más que nada, por otro lado Natsumi combinaba patadas y puñetazos pero su estilo no podía rivalizar contra las patadas de su hermano que parecía que no utilizaría sus manos, Natsumi había pasado más de 8 años preparándose para algo como esto, para demostrar lo fuerte que era, para probarle a su hermano que tanto admiraba lo fuerte que se había vuelto, con esos pensamientos en mente Natsumi aumento la velocidad de sus ataques algo que el rubio noto y dio una sonrisa imperceptible, Natsumi dio mando un puñetazo a la cara de Naruto, pero este golpe era más potente que los otros que había dado con anterioridad, y se noto ya que aunque Naruto bloqueo el ataque el impacto lo obligo a retroceder un par de metros, en las gradas los aldeanos y algunos shinobis vitoreaban a la chica por tal demostración de poder, todos menos unas personas que veían el combate, entre ellos un chico de cabello y ojos negros con lo que parecía ser ojeras

Itachi: creen que Naruto-kun lo está haciendo bastante bien no lo creen

Ya lo creo Itachi-kun – dijo una mujer joven de pelo negro ondulado de ojos rojos

Al parecer Naruto no desperdicio estos ocho años de ausencia – dijo un hombre de barba que fumaba un cigarrillo

Kakashi: y eso no es nada, en Nami no kuni se enfrento a Zabuza y estuvo a su altura

Itachi: ¿enserio?, como un simple gennin pudo contra un jounin como lo es Zabuza, eso es irreal

Kakashi: pues créelo, no le tomo mucho dejar casi muerto a Zabuza

Itachi veía analíticamente al rubio, unos meses después de la partida del rubio el antiguo líder del clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha empezó a planear un golpe de estado pero Itachi se opuso a sus planes y lo reto en un combate Fugaku se mostraba confiado ante su hijo y fue así hasta que Itachi activo su sharingan pero este era una especie de shiruken de tres puntas, en ese momento Fugaku entendió que estaba perdido ya que había escuchado sobre esa etapa del sharingan pero la creía un mito, Itachi lo ataco con el amaterasu matando a su padre ganando el liderazgo del clan Uchiha. Regresando al combate del rubio los hermanos seguían usando puro taijutsu y Naruto en con una patada mando a Natsumi a volar chocando contra la pared, la chica al ver que no podría ganarle en taijutsu comenzó a atacar con jutsus katon, los cuales el rubio contrarestaba con jutsus suiton, esto causo el asombro en Kushina. Minato y Kakashi, pues según el reporte de la minsion de Nami el rubio era afín al fuuton y gracias a su espada él podía usar koton, pero el que Naruto tuviera además de fuuton el suiton impresiono a sus padres, los jutsu eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra, algunos chocaban, otros eran esquivados o golpeaban a su objetivo, el ultimo justu lanzado fue por parte de Natsumi y fue detenido por Naruto

Naruto: es todo lo que tienes Natsumi-chan

Natsumi: apenas y empieza nii-chan

Al instante la Uzumaki izo un sello de mano y desde sus ante brazos comenzaron a surgir cadenas de color naranja y al final de cada cadena había una bola de metal y un triangulo (algo así como las cadenas de la armadura de Andrómeda de los caballeros del zodiaco)

Naruto: asi que Kushina te enseño a usar las cadenas de chakra

Natsumi: y no es todo nii-chan

Con esas simples palabras la chica desapareció en un borrón amarillo, para luego aparecer detrás del rubio golpeándolo con la cadena que tenia la esfera, esto provoco que Naruto saliera disparado contra una de las paredes del estadio

Naruto: no solo las cadenas Minato te enseño el hiraishin también – dijo sonriendo – mucho mejor

Natsumi: así es, mientras peleábamos con taijutsu te marque con el sello del hiraishin

Naruto desenfundo su espada para lanzarse a atacar a Natsumi con ella, por otro lado Natsumi esquivaba los ataques de la espada de Naruto con sus cadenas y a la mas mínima oportunidad atacaba a Naruto con sus cadenas, el combate se Asia más intenso los golpes de las armas de cada uno de los hermanos Uzumaki se volvían más certeros y potentes

Mientras tanto

En el santuario donde las deidades se llevaron a Naruto ocho años atrás, las mismas deidades en compañía de sus siete subordinados veían a través de un pequeño estanque el combate de los hermanos Uzumaki

Kami: la chica es muy poderosa

Belce: Naruto solo está jugando con ella, de quererlo ya la hubiera matado

Kami: pero no lo a echo porque él las quiere

Los dos dioses conocían el gran afecto que el chico tenia hacia sus hermanas, y a la vez las dos deidades podían ver que las dos Uzumaki tenían algo mas allá de un afecto fraternal hacia su hermano, algo que izo reír al dios del inframundo y causaba cierto humor en el creador del mundo, los dos dioses dejaron de lado esos recuerdo y continuaron viendo el combate de su discípulo al lado de los arcángeles y los espectros

Papillon: se ve que Naruto-kun se divierte

Radamantiz: el gaki solo está probando el poder de la niña, pero pierde el tiempo ella ni siquiera está a la altura de un verdadero Uzumaki

Miguel: la chica necesita esforzarse más si quiere estar al nivel de un verdadero Uzumaki

Kami: no vinimos a criticar a la hermana de Naruto vinimos para ver el combate

Ambos grupos seguían viendo el combate, el cual seguí siendo de larga y corta distancia gracias a las cadenas de chakra

De regreso a Konoha

Los hermanos seguían peleando Natsumi volvió a utilizar el Hiraishin para atacar a Naruto, con forme la Uzumaki utilizaba el hiraishin, Naruto intentaba predecir el lugar donde su hermana aparecería pero le era muy difícil y ya harto de esto intento sentir la precencia de su hermana que apareció a un lado de él, Natsumi estaba por golpear a Naruto con sus cadenas y lo hubiera logrado de no ser que al momento de golpear a Naruto las cadenas habían traspasado al rubio, Natsumi vio esto con confusión luego escucho una voz de tras de ella

Natsumi: cómo es que puedes hacer el hiraishin

Naruto: ese era el hiraishin ese es mi propio jutsu el **_"kami no yosoku" _**(predicción de dios), es mucho mejor que el hiraishin ya que no necesito sellos solo conocer el lugar a donde voy

Natsumi: creo que ya no podre utilizar el hiraishin

Con esas palabras la chica izo otro sello de mano y las cadenas empezaron a brillar más luego la chica empezó a dar giros y las cadenas con ella al poco tiempo se detuvo y las cadenas terminaron a su alrededor en forma de espirales y en el centro de las espirales se encontraba Natsumi viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa confiada, Naruto tomo su espada y corrió asi donde se encontraba su hermana estaba por llegar hasta que llego al la espiral de cadenas que antes de que diera otro paso las cadenas reaccionaron atacando a Naruto

Natsumi: es inútil nii-chan, la formación de mis cadenas es impenetrable, cualquiera que se acerque a atacarme mis cadenas lo atacaran

Naruto: tu técnica de defensa es muy eficiente lo admito te felicito

Natsumi: desee tanto poder escuchar esas palabras de ti nii-chan

Naruto: entiendes que me has dado un reto y que no me detendré ante nada para superarlo ¿verdad?

Natsumi: inténtalo nii-chan

Naruto volvió a tomar su espada para volver a atacar a Natsumi pero sus cadenas volvieron a reaccionar ante la presencia de Naruto quien fue golpeado por las cadenas de la rubia, el chico no se detuvo para ver a su hermana y se fue hasta el extremo del estadio, el rubio tomo carrera desde el extremo del estadio para tratar de eludir el ataque de las cadenas de su hermana el impulso que había obtenido fue el suficiente como para poder evitar el primer giro de las espirales, Naruto espada por golpear a su hermana con su espada pero las ultimas espirales de las cadenas reaccionaron y golpearon a Naruto con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar

Naruto: "maldición, su defensa de cadenas es muy eficiente, no importa que tan rápido sea mientras más cerca este de ella esas cadenas reaccionaran más rápido que yo y mas fuerte, bien si no la puedo atacar por tierra la atacare por aire"

Con una nueva estrategia planeada el chico se dispuso a atacar su hermana por tierra nuevamente, pero a metros de las cadenas utilizo su kami no yosoku se transporto al cielo justo sobre Natsumi, coloco su espada frente a él y se dejo caer sobre la chica, estaba por llegar a impactarla pero las cadenas reaccionaron y lo golpearon y el triangulo de la espiral se incrusto en el hombro del chico quien volvió a ser lanzado en contra de la pared del estadio, el chico ahora sabia que la defensa de su hermana era muy fuerte casi impenetrable

Naruto: lo admito tu defensa es impenetrable

Natsumi: nadie a pidió romper mi defensa de cadenas

Naruto: pues creo que romperé ese nadie

En un instante Naruto desapareció y volvió a aparecer en la primera línea de defensa de las cadenas y en cuanto estuvo cerca de las cadenas ataco con su espada creando un sonoro golpe de cadenas y unas pequeñas chispas aparecieron, Naruto volvió a transportarse a otra parte de la defensa de la chico y volvió a golpear las cadenas, repitió la acción varias veces la chica trato de seguir los movimientos del chico pero el ritmo de su transportación era demasiado rápida como para el ojo humano lo que si notaba es que después de un rato atacando la primera línea de defensa se adentro mas a la protección de Natsumi, la chica empezaba a ponerse nerviosa no podía ver a su hermano pero si lo podía sentir y podía notar su presencia cada vez más cerca de ella, el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermana listo para golpearla volviendo a transpórtese por fin logro estar detrás de la Uzumaki, estaba por golpearla pero la chica utilizo el sello que puso en Naruto transportándose atrás de él y luego lanzo un kunai lejos de él y transportándose

Naruto: te lo dije rompí tu defensa

Natsumi: no esperaba menos de ti nii-chan

Los dos hermanos se miraron con ojos desafiantes listos para volverá al ataque y asi fue ya que volvieron a pelear con taijutsi pero esta vez el combate tenia transportación, a cada lugar que Naruto se transportaba Natsumi lo seguía para no darle oportunidad de lograr algún Jutsu el chico reconocía la astucia de su hermana, pero no por nada entreno con espectros demoniacos por cuatro años

Naruto: eres buena, pero veamos qué haces con algo como esto, **_"kage bunshi seikakuna no jutsu" _**(jutsu clon de sombra exacto)

Al instante diez Narutos mas aparecieron y volvieron a transportarse, Natsumi volvió a transportarse y en cuanto lo izo golpeo a Naruto quien exploto en una nube de humo, algo que la extraño ya que el hiraishin debió de haberla llevado con el original, por lo cual volvió a transportarse y golpeo a otro Naruto resultando ser otro clon

Naruto: no te servirá mis clones son exactos a como estoy en este momento, mismo poder, misma personalidad y mismos estados, ósea que todos tienes el mismo sello del hiraishin el cual te transportara a cualquiera de mis clones pero el que atacaras será el original

Natsumi: no eres el único que conoce el kage bunshi nii-chan – dijo realizando el jutsu de clon de sombra

Naruto sonrió al ver la inteligencia de su hermana e izo mas clones para volver a transportarse seguido de su hermana y sus clones los cuales al estar frente a los Narutos los golpearon y ellos a ellas provocando una explosión masiva de clones al final solo quedaban los originales

Naruto: es hora de terminar con esto – dijo estirando la mano y haciendo un sello con la otra creando una esfera azul

Natsumi: sabes el rasengan

Naruto: este no es un rasengan esto es mucho más poderoso que el rasengan, pero está en desarrollo todavía

La chica por su parte creó un clon de sombra el cual empezó a acumular chakra en su mano izquierda, la energía parecía girar en la palma de la mano de Natsumi

Natsumi: prepárate nii-chan esto se acaba ahora

Naruto: estamos de acuerdo en eso

Los hermanos tenían sus técnicas listas así que se lanzaron al ataque o almenas Natsumi quien corría a toda velocidad para atacar a su hermano ya que Naruto seguía con su sello de mano y con su esfera azul en su mano, Natsumi estaba a metros de Naruto quien estaba por esquivar el ataque de su hermana de no ser porque esta desapareció en un borrón amarillo y apareció sobre de Naruto con su esfera giratoria

Natsumi: rasengan – grito Natsumi impactando su rasengan en contra de Naruto sin percibirse de que Naruto dijo algo y aventó su esfera lejos de el recibiendo el ataque de su hermana – lo logre te derrote nii-chan

Naruto un poco adolorido: eso crees Natsumi-chan

La chica no entendía el por qué de las palabras de su hermano hasta que sintió un fuerte impacto y una explosión provocada por la esfera que Naruto lanzo segundos antes de ser atacado por su hermana, la explosión fue tan grande que dejo noqueada a la Uzumaki

Kushina: el combate a terminado el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki

Los aldeanos empezaron a abuchear al rubio y pedían que el combate fuera cancelado y así hubieran seguido de no ser porque un enorme instinto asesino que provenía de Emiko les corto las palabras, el rubio se retiro en compañía de la rubia para poder reponer fuerzas

Salto de tiempo dos horas después del combate

El rubio se encontraba en su departamento comiendo n tazón de ramen en compañía de su novia quien comía arroz y pollo, en momentos como esos no creía que él fuera la clave para el equilibrio del mundo, mientras la pareja comía tranquilamente la puerta del apartamento fue tocada y Naruto se para atender al visitante quien resulto ser Kakashi quien como siempre se mostraba despreocupado leyendo un libro de pasta naranja

Naruto: Kakashi-nii que ocurre

Kakashi: el consejo pide tu presencia y la de tu novia en la torre Hokage

Naruto: iremos de inmediato

Kakashi asintió y se estaba por retirar pacíficamente hasta que noto que el libro que leía empezó a incendiarse hasta solo quedar cenizas provocando que Kakashi se arrodillara ante las cenizas de su libro y llorara de forma cómica para terminar gritando

Kakashi: nooooooooooooooooooooo, quien es capaz de tal atrocidad

Emiko: esa soy yo

Kakashi: sabes lo que acabas de hacer

Emiko: acabo de destruir uno de los libros más estúpidos del mundo y en cuanto encuentre a su autor lo destripare, algún problema – dijo ensombreciendo su rostro y mostrando dos puntos rojos y una sonrisa psicópata haciendo que Kakashi negara – bien pues que esperamos vamos a la torre Hokage – dijo cambiando su personalidad a una alegre y dulce

El ninja que copia por primera vez en toda su vida temía por la misma cómo es posible que una niña de por lo menos 13 años sea capaz de sembrar tal terror en su corazón que ya vivió el terror de la guerra, en cuanto llegaron a la sala del consejo se podía apreciar a la parte civil y la ninja discutiendo, a los dos kages en el centro y a tres ancianos cerca de los kages

Naruto: para que se requiere mi presencia

Civil: para cancelar el combate que tuviste con Natsumi-sama, es obvio que hiciste trampa

Naruto: el combate fue limpio además ese combate es una tradición del clan Uzumaki y solo el Uzukage podría cancelar el combate

Itachi: además esta es una decisión del consejo ninja no del civil

Civil: eso no importa, no podemos dejar que este demonio sea líder de clan

El civil que se atrevió a llamar demonio al rubio fue tras pasado por una cadena de color rojo que provenía de Kushina quien empezó a emanar un instinto asesino que dejo helados a los civiles

¿: Bueno no podemos cancelar el combate ya que fue limpio pero el chico es muy joven y no tiene la experiencia como para hacerse cargo de su clan

Naruto: y se puede saber quién es usted

¿: Soy Danzo Shimura consejero del Hokage

Naruto: bien, estoy de acuerdo con usted, soy muy joven como para dirigir mi clan además necesito tener el rango Jounin para poder formar parte del consejo ninja

Danzo: al parecer conoces las leyes, bien eso nos ahorrara tiempo, ya que no tienes los requisitos para tomar el liderazgo de tu clan nosotros los consejeros del Hokage nos aremos cargo hasta que tengas las condiciones

Naruto: disculpa pero, según las leyes si el líder del clan no está en posición de tomar el liderazgo de su clan, el escogerá a alguien para tomar ese cargo

Danzo: a mi parecer yo soy el más indicado para ese papel

Naruto: te conozco más de lo que crees, fuiste compañero de Hiruzen-jiji, discípulos del Nidaime Hokage y veterano de la segunda gran guerra Ninja, en efecto eres la persona más indicada para asumir el puesto de líder provisional de mi clan- dijo sacándole una sonrisa al anciano - mas sin embargo no te conozco y no quiero dejar mi clan en manos de un completo extraño – esto dejo un enojo al consejero – si alguien va a supervisar a mi clan ese será una persona que me conoce, me ha cuidado cuando quienes tuvieron que hacerlo no lo hicieron (es obvio a quien me refiero), me ha tratado como un igual, si a alguien elijo como el representante de mi clan ese será… Kakashi Hatake

Esto causo dos reacciones una por parte del concejal, quien quería el liderazgo del clan Uzumaki por sus técnicas y secretos que utilizaría para hacerse con el poder de Konoha pero al ver que el chico conocía bien la ley le imposibilito el poder cumplir con su objetivo, por otra parte Kakashi estaba desconcertado, si bien el nunca había asistido a una reunión del consejo mas allá de las que se le citaba, el ser líder provisional de un clan lo tenía muy desconcertado por que en varias ocasiones escucho a su sensei lo agitante y estresante eran esas reuniones gracias a los civiles

Naruto: aparte quiero citar las leyes de Konoha – dijo pidiéndole su libro de leyes al sandaime – las leyes de Konoha establecen que el consejo civil solo existirá si la aldea se encuentra en una crisis económica o está en medio de una guerra

Civil: eso es mentira no existe tal ley

Naruto paso de los gritos e insultos de los del consejo civil e inyecto un poco de chakra a la primera hoja del libro de leyes, al instante unas palabras se empezaron a marcar en la pagina donde se inyecto el chakra

Naruto: leyes de Konoha: " para mantener la organización en la aldea el Hokage contara con tres consejeros quienes, proporcionaran apoyo, darán opciones o aconsejaran al Hokage, se deberá formar un consejo ninja cuyos representantes serán los líderes de los clanes de la aldea para mantener la estabilidad entre los clanes de la aldea, en caso de una crisis económica o una guerra que afecte a la aldea se deberá crear un consejo civil para poder mantener la estabilidad económica para los civiles de la aldea"

El consejo Ninja vieron esperanza en las palabras del chico esperando que esa ley fuera real, Naruto paso el libro a los Hokages que leyeron el renglón y lo analizaron detenidamente

Minato: pues aquí está bien establecido

Civil: pero Minato-sama no puede hacer eso

Tsume: no hay objeción ustedes siempre dicen que se debe de respetar las reglas

Hiruzen: le pido al consejo civil de la manera más atenta que se retire

Los civiles y concejales le enviaron miradas de odio al rubio ya que les quitaron su puesto, el rubio le dio igual si los civiles lo odiaban o no, por otra parte algunas del consejo ninja empezaban a festejar el que l consejo civil se haya disuelto otros se mantenían serenos ante la situación pero en sus mentes festejaban lo ocurrido

Naruto: es todo lo que tenían que decirme

Danzo: hay otra cosa, por ser el único varón de tu clan deberás entrar al programa de restauración de clanes

Homura: además para beneficio de la aldea deberás de entregar tus técnicas al clan Uchiha

Naruto: disculpa acaso eres el quinto Hokage

Homura: no soy uno de los consejeros

Naruto: exacto, como lo dice tu titulo tu trabajo solo es aconsejar al Hokage, quien toma las decisiones es el, así que jiji que es lo que tú decides

Hiruzen: bueno por las técnicas no hay problema no necesitas entregarlas, sin embargo en vista de que tienes pareja no sé si ella esté de acuerdo en que entres al programa

Emiko: no se preocupe por eso Hiruzen-sama, no me importa compartir a mi Naruto-kun

Hiruzen: en vista de que ella no está en contra de esto Naruto Uzumaki, tu estas dentro del programa de restauración de clanes

Naruto: solo tengo una condición

Hiruzen: cual es

Naruto: si voy a elegir más de una esposa serán mujeres que me amen y yo ame

Hiruzen: de acuerdo

Al ya haber establecido los puntos de acuerdo para entrar al programa de restauración de clanes el rubio en compañía de su novia salieron de la sala del consejo, en la sala del consejo se podían apreciar dos tipos de expresiones la primera y por mayoría el consejo ninja el cual estaba feliz de no tener que soportar las estupideces del consejo civil que solo buscaba su propio beneficio, por otro lado los consejeros estaban que les hervía la sangre, habían perdido el control del clan Uzumaki y perdieron al consejo civil gracias al rubio jinchuriki, todos se habían percatado de algo el regreso de Naruto traía consigo grandes cambios

* * *

Es todo por hoy amigos espero les guste, ahora si tienen curiosidad sobre los poderes y habilidades de Naruto esperen que ya se acerca la parte de los exámenes, hay sabrán mas acerca de los poderes del nuestro rubio favorito se despide su amigo soulfox23


	5. Chapter 5: exámenes primera parte

Hola que tal todos aquí su amigo soulfox23 trayendo el nuevo capítulo de mi segundo fic de Naruto espero lo disfruten tanto o más que los anteriores y ya saben que de ser asi dejen un rewiev a mas XD

**_NINGUNO_** de los personajes aquí presente me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos autores, ahora si empecemos

Capitulo 5: exámenes primera parte

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el combate por el liderazgo del clan Uzumaki y en el transcurso de esos días los hermanos Uzumaki se veían a diario a petición del rubio ya que les quería enseñar una que otra técnica que el había aprendido en su entrenamiento, otra cosa que había pasado en esa semana fue la visita del rubio al líder del clan Uchiha quien lo recibió de buena manera en compañía de Mikoto quien se paso de cariño con el rubio que debatía entre la vida y la muerte después de un abrazo de la Uchiha, claro no todos recibieron de buena manera al rubio ya que el menor de la residencia casi explota al ver al rubio en su casa y aun mas se enojo al ver la forma en la que la pasaba con su madre y hermano, y claro también estuvo la constante presencia de los padres del rubio que le rogaban que regresara con ellos y el rubio se topo con un niñito que según el trato de tomar el puesto del sandaime tratando de asesinarlo, lo que paso ese día fue que el chico tropezó con su propia bufanda y culpo al rubio quien lo golpeo por su propia torpeza, el niño resulto ser Konohamaru el nieto de Hiruzen pero claro eso le importo al Uzumaki quien aun lo golpeo esto conllevo a que el chico lo acosara por un rato y después de de una corta conversación los dos chicos se volvieron amigos y rivales. Era un día normal en Konoha los shinobis realizaban misiones los aldeanos atendían sus negocios, por las calles de la aldea podemos ver a Naruto paseando con su novia quien estaba abrazando el brazo del rubio muy feliz de poder pasar un poco de tiempo con su novio, después de caminar un rato se encontraron con Konohamaru siendo agredido por una persona demasiado extraña, era un joven que parecia ser mayor que Naruto tenía la cara pintada de color rojo oscuro en su espalda traía un bulto extraño cubierto por vendas y vestía con ropas negras que le cubrían incluso la cabeza en la cual traia una sinta ninja con un símbolo diferente al de la hoja, el chico estaba sujetando al nieto de Sarutobi con una expresión de enojo

Naruto: oye suelta a Konohamaru

Kankuro: lo soltare en cuanto le enseñe a fijarse por donde camina

Naruto: si yo fuera tu no me atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima, a menos que quieras meterte en problemas por golpear al nieto de uno de los Hokages

¿: Kankuro será mejor que lo sueltes no querrás que se enoje

Kankuro: tú no te metas en esto Temari

La chica que el ninja pintado le hablaba paracia ser de la misma edad de pelo rubio atado en cuatro partes con una sinta con el misma insignia que la del chico y en su espalda cargaba un abanico gigante, mientras los dos ninjas peleaban al sitio donde se llego una chica de piel clara ojos esmeralda y pelo rosa y un vestido estilo chino

Sakura: que pasa aquí

Emiko: nada que sea de tu incumbencia

La peli rosa indignada por el comportamiento de la pelirroja empezó a alegarle y a insultarla, Emiko poco le importaba lo que la chica le dijera y lo demostró olímpicamente volviendo su atención a su novio dejando mas cabreada a la Haruno, de improvisto el ambiente se torno un poco pesado para la peli rosa y los dos ninjas que se pusieron nerviosos al sentir un instinto asesino muy conocido para ellos

Naruto: sal de donde quiera que estés – dijo y al instante de un árbol bajo Sasuke

Sasuke: bien hecho dobe pudiste sentir mi presencia, al parecer no eres un completo fracaso

Naruto: no te hablaba a ti teme, le hablaba a el

De otro árbol salió un chico de peo rojo y ojos azules sin brillo en los cuales tenía sombras y en su espalda tenía una especie de calabaza de barro y en su frente tenia tatuado el kanji de "amor", el chico bajo de donde estaba y miro de forma asesina al chico de la cara pintada

¿: Kankuro suéltalo

Kankuro: G-Gaara, yo solo

Gaara: suéltalo o te mato

Al instante el chico soltó a Konohamaru el cual rápidamente se acerco a Naruto quien miro de forma seria al pelirrojo sintiendo algo muy conocido en el chico, por otra parte Emiko observo de manera analítica al chico tratando de identificar algo que ella sentía familiar en el

Gaara: puedo sentir un gran poder – dijo mirando a Sasuke y a Naruto

Sasuke: eres muy observador, yo soy el ninja mas poderoso de esta aldea

Gaara: tu no vales nada, no podre demostrar mi existencia con alguien como tu – dijo dejando el ego de Sasuke por los suelos, mientras Gaara miraba a Naruto – tu, contigo podre demostrar mi existencia

Sakura: quienes son ustedes nunca los había visto por aquí y esas no son bandas de Konoha

Naruto: es porque no son ninjas de Konoha, son ninjas de sunagakure no sato

Sakura: pero que hacen ninjas de otra aldea aquí

Temari: venimos a aplicar los exámenes chunnin

Sakura: ¿Qué son los exámenes chunnin?

Kushina que había llegado al lugar: son exámenes que se aplican a todas los shinobis de todas las aldeas para ver quienes están calificados para ser promovidos a chunnin, estos exámenes se aplican dos veces al año y en esta ocasión Konoha fue elegida para ser la sede y abalndo de los exámenes los estaba buscando a ustedes dos

Naruto: para que nos buscaba Kushina-sensei

Kushina: les informo que los inscribí en los exámenes

Naruto: está segura de que todos nosotros estamos calificados para aplicar los exámenes en esta ocasión

Sasuke: que te pasa dobe, tienes miedo de perder contra mi

Naruto: lo tendría si tuvieras tu sharingan

Antes de que Sasuke respondiera Naruto y Emiko se fueron con Kushina para encontrarse con Natsumi para informarles en lo que consistían los exámenes y cuando se realizarían, tras saber cómo se realizarían los exámenes se retiraron para prepararse ya que el examen se aplicara al día siguiente, el día se fue y la noche paso plácidamente dando paso de nuevo al cuerpo celeste mayor se alzaba sobre la aldea indicando a las personas que era hora de retomar sus actividades cotidianas y ese mismo día se iniciarían los exámenes que determinarían que ninjas de que aldeas serian ascendidos de puesto, el equipo de Naruto se había juntado en la entrada del lugar donde se realizaría la primera prueba que sería un examen escrito dentro del lugar se encontraron con el equipo 7

Sasuke: porque no quitan ese patético genjutsu de una buena vez

Naruto: felicidades, baka ahora que todos saben que hay un genjutsu has condenado a aquellos que obviamente no estarían calificados para estas pruebas

Sakura: cállate baka, solo estas celoso de que Sasuke-kun descubriera el genjutsu

Naruto: perdón, podrías gritar más alto, estoy seguro que en oto no te escucharon

Tanto la bijuu como las dos hermanas estallaron de risa al ver como Naruto hacia enojar a Sasuke y Sakura, en cuanto entraron al aula se encontraron con un chico de pelo blanco y gafas con la banda de Konoha atada a su frente, el chico se percato de la llegada del equipo 7 y el 11

¿: Hola me llamo Kabuto, puedo ver que es su primera vez en este examen verdad

Sakura: somos muy notorios

Kanuto: eso y que es la primera vez que los veo en este examen, ya que es mi séptimo intento en el examen

Sasuke: en resumen eres un perdedor que no es capaz de subir de rango

Kabuto: puede ser, pero no e malgastado mi tiempo, he recolectado información de muchos de aquí, es mas pregúntenme yo les diré lo que quiera, eso si mi información no puede ser exacta o perfecta

Sasuke: puedes decirme algo sobre subaku no Gaara y Naruto Uzumaki

Kabuto: si sabes su nombre lo hace menos divertido – dijo sacando una tarjeta de su porta kunais – Veamos Subaku no Gaara ninja de sunagakure no sato es su primera vez en los exámenes, se desconoce el número de misiones rango D, realizo 8 misiones rango C y una misión rango B, se desconoce sus habilidades – tras dar la información de Gaara kabuto saco otra tarjeta –ahora Naruto Uzumaki, desapareció de la aldea a los seis años y tras ocho años de desaparición regreso se desconoce sus habilidades es un gran espadachín al enfrentar a Zabuza Momochi y lo derroto, es un ninja sensor a realizado 20 misiones de rango D, una misión de rango C que paso a rango B – dijo guardando su tarjeta – eso es todo lo que se

Después de algunos minutos al salón ingreso un hombre alto con la cara marcada por cicatrices y su cabeza cubierta por su banda de Konoha, el hombre tenía una mirada muy sebera y autoritaria

Ibiki: muy bien mocosos siéntense en el orden que se les dé y agano rápido, que el examen ya va a comenzar

Tras asignar los lugares en los que cada persona se sentaría muchos se dieron cuenta de que los miembros de cada equipo estaban sentados en un lugar diferente al de los demás del mismo equipo

Ibiki: muy bien mocosos, las reglas son simples, deben de contestar correctamente de manera que al sumar los puntos de los tres miembros del equipo sumen treinta puntos, si alguien es sorprendido copiando será descalificado del examen junto con su equipo para siempre – (no recuerdo si es así o no pero si no lo es avísenme) esto dejo muy alterado a todos los equipos – comiencen

Naruto: "estas preguntas son de al menos nivel jounin el objetivo es obvio tenemos que obtener información sin ser descubiertos y pasar la información a los demás miembros del equipo"

Naruto mando una mirada cómplice a Emiko quien le respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, luego el chico miro a su hermana menor la cual estaba a tres mesas frente de él y sin que nadie lo viera el chico realizo un sello de mano e implanto chakra en el lápiz que estaba utilizando

Naruto: Natsumi-chan

Al escribir esas simples palabras en el papel las mismas palabras se plasmaron en el examen de la menor de las Uzumaki la cual se sorprendió de lo que pasaba

Naruto: Natsumi-chan si estás leyendo esto escribe si

La chaca acato la orden que se transcribía en su examen escribiendo un simple si el cual también se transcribió el examen del rubio el cual sonrió al saber que el jutsu funcionaba

Naruto: Natsumi-chan, creo que ya sabes el objetivo real del examen

Natsumi: no creo, estas preguntas son de nivel Jounin sería muy difícil para nuestro nivel y copiar no es una opción

Naruto: te equivocas Natsumi-chan, este examen está diseñado para que obtengamos información sin ser descubiertos y de la misma manera proporcionarles la información a los miembros del equipo

Natsumi: ¿y que hacemos?

Naruto: déjamelo a mí, yo responderé las preguntas y te las pasare para que puedas responder el examen

Naruto: está bien nii-chan

Acordado lo que se haría el rubio empezó a responder las preguntas del examen con calma. En el aula donde se realizaba las pruebas la precio había afectado a algunos shinobis decidieron salirse perjudicando a sus equipos y conforme el tiempo transcurría algunos mas se salieron de el examen al final quedaban menos de la mitad de los ninjas que habían ingresado al salón, Naruto había terminado el examen y habiendo comprobado sus resultados se los paso a su hermana la cual rápidamente empezó a transcribir los resultados que su hermano le había pasado, cuando el tiempo termino habían quedaron un poco menos de la mitad de los equipos unciales en el aula

Ibiki: me sorprende la convicción que tienen como para quedarse aquí hasta al final pues para ustedes solo tengo que decirles algo… … … felicidades pasaron la primera prueba

En el momento que el ninja con cicatrices dijo eso una enorme piedra entro destruyendo una de las paredes de la habitación, todos dirigieron su mirada a la enorme roca que se encontraba en el medio del salón la cual tenía dejo extender una lona que decía "ha llegado la sensual y sexy ANKO MITARASHI", sobre la enorme piedra apareció una mujer joven de pelo purpura corto atado con su cinta ninja en la frente, vestida con una camisa de malla y una falda café clara con botas ninja que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una gabardina beige

Anko: bien gakis, prepárense para iniciar la segunda parte de los exámenes chunnin

Las reacciones fueron distintas algunos estaban confundidos, otros exaltados por el espectáculo que monto la ninja de Konoha y algunos ni siquiera sabían que pensar de la chica asi que sin rechistar la siguieron hasta el bosque de la muerte, hay la mitarashi les explico lo que se tenía que hacer entregándole a los equipos el respectivo pergamino que les tocaba a cada uno, los pergaminos tenían escrito el ellos tierra y cielo el pergamino entregado al equipo 11 fue el pergamino de la tierra, ya con su pergamino y el portón por el que entraría el equipo de Naruto solo esperaban luz verde para empezar la prueba

Naruto: este es el campo de entrenamiento más peligroso de todos, esta es una prueba de supervivencia me gusta

Emiko: creo que esto es lo más cercano a los ejercicios de supervivencia de papillon-sensei

Naruto: bien, una vez adentro tendremos que estar alerta no se sabe lo que nos espera hay dentro, así que mantengámonos unidos de acuerdo

Tras unos pocos minutos las puertas que daban acceso al bosque se abrieron y todos al instante entraron para poder cumplir con el objetivo de la misión y as i poder pasar a la última parte de los exámenes, al entrar en aquel territorio los dos chicos entrenados por los arcángeles y espectro amplificaron sus habilidades de rastreadores, la chica por su parte saco un kunai de su parta kunais mientras caminaban por el enorme bosque esperando encontrarse con alguna persona que tuviera el pergamino que les serviría para pasar la prueba, tras haber caminado por algunas horas en las cuales se habían topado con equipos que tenían el mismo pergamino y animales enormes incluso los insectos eran enormes lo que dejo en alerta a los gennin, e incluso el chico se había topado con una chica pelirroja de kusagakure a la había salvado de un ataque de un oso enorme, al pasar otras pocas horas el equipo once decidió descansar para poder comer algo

Natsumi: es increíble que no hayamos encontrado a algún equipo con el pergamino del cielo

Naruto: Natsumi-chan la mejor cualidad de un ninja es la paciencia, pero para que te fortalezcas para la última prueba entrena con migo te enseñare algunas cosas

Natsumi con un brillo en los ojos: enserio nii-chan, me entrenaras

Naruto: claro que lo haré, ahora dime a que elemento eres afín

Natsumi: al fuuton

Naruto: excelente, la técnica que te enseñare es complicada, es mas esta técnica es la técnica suprema de las técnicas fuuton

Natsumi: enserio es la más poderosa de todas

Naruto: claro esta técnica tiene dos estilos, defensivo y ofensiva, Emiko-chan te importaría

Emiko: con gusto Naruto-kun – dijo haciendo sellos de mano – **_"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku"_** (elemento fuego: magnifica aniquilación ígnea)

La pelirroja expulso una enorme llamarada que se dirigía a Naruto quien se mantenía tranquilo y a unos metros de que la llamarada llegara a él, el realizo sellos de mano a gran velocidad para realizar el jutsu

Naruto: **_"fuuton: U~indobokkusu sora no jutsu"_** (elemento viento: jutsu caja viento del vacío)

En cuanto realizo el jutsu una pared de viento se levanto frente al rubio deteniendo la llamarada, pronto otras dos paredes de viento se levantaros de lado derecho e izquierdo de la primera pared al igual que de abajo y de arriba de la llamarada la cual termino siendo encerrada en una caja de viento, dentro de la caja el fuego poco a poco se fue apagando por la falta de oxigeno dentro de la misma

Natsumi: increíble esa técnica es genial, pero como pudo detener el fuego no debió de hacerlo más grande

Naruto: eso es lo bueno de este jutsu el viento que genera es tan frio que aun que sea una técnica de fuego la que bloquees esta no se potencializara ya que esta se bloqueara por la brisa gélida de la caja

Natsumi: es la mejor técnica de defensa, pero no veo como pueda ser una técnica ofensiva

Naruto: solo observa – volviendo a realizar los sellos de mano –**_ "fuuton: Kaze bura suto sora" _**(elemento viento: explosión viento del vacío)

El jutsu fue lanzado contra un árbol el cual empezó a comprimirse de forma rápida a tal grado de crear una explosión que destruyo al árbol dejando trozos del mismo regados por el área

Natsumi: es increíble realizaste los mismos sellos pero la técnica fue diferente

Naruto: si y no. La técnica es la misma pero todo depende de cómo la quieras emplear si tu intención es la ofensiva la técnica se convertirá en la explosión sin embargo si deseas defenderte la técnica adquirirá la forma de la caja, todo depende de tu mente

Natsumi: increíble, no creo que exista persona más fuerte que tu nii-san

Naruto: no Natsumi-chan puede que me allá fortalecido durante todos estos años pero eso no significa que sea el más fuerte, es mas el más débil de mis catorce sensei es mucho más fuerte que yo y eso significa que tengo mucho camino por recorrer

Mientras conversaban la pareja sintió un gran poder proveniente de una zona no muy lejana a la de ellos por lo cual decidieron ver lo que pasaba, al llegar al lugar de donde provenía la energía divisaron a un tipo de cabello negro largo vestía una de color beige con una soga de color morado atada a su cintura su piel era pálida y sus ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente este sujeto atacaba al equipo 7 o más específicamente a Sasuke el cual esquivaba ágilmente los ataques del ninja, el chico mando señas a su equipo para ayudar a su hermana quien trataba de atacar para a poyar al Uchiha. El Uchiha esquivaba y trataba de atacar al ninja que los había atacado no hace más de unos cuantos minutos y a sus ataques se le unió la gemela de Naruto quien trato de ayudar al Uchiha pero por más que el equipo 7 hacia, nada paraba al ninja que los atacaba y en un momento de distracción el ninja logro posicionarse detrás de la Uzumaki quien ya no podía hacer mucho para evitar el ataque de su atacante, la chica cerró los ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llego a lo cual reabrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el ninja siendo golpeado lejos de ella por Naruto

Naruto: aléjate de Akemi-chan

¿: Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, un mocoso que quiere hacerse el héroe

Naruto: pues yo lo que veo es una serpiente rastrera

¿: como te atreve, yo soy Orochimaru el inmortal, sannin de las serpientes

Naruto: así que tu eres el tal Orochimaru que traiciono a ero-sannin

Orochimaru: como conoces a Jiraiya

Naruto: soy uno de sus ahijados, Naruto Uzumaki y me conto muchas cosas de ti

Orochimaru: así que ese idiota pervertido todavía me re…

El sannin no pudo terminar de hablar por un fuerte puñetazo de parte del Uzumaki quien tenía los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello y desprendía un poco de instinto asesino que paralizo al equip Natsimi

Naruto: le dije a ero-sennin que si te veía te daría una golpiza por traicionarlo

Orochimaru: debo admitir que eres fuerte mocoso

Naruto: y no has visto nada aun

Dicho eso el chico se lanzo a atacar al sannin quien sonreía de manera siniestra, él quería ver que tan fuerte era el chico, quería saber si él sería un buen contenedor y sin hacer mas se lanzo al ataque tratado de golpearlo con los puños pero el chico se movía rápidamente esquivando los golpes o bloqueándolos y tratando de regresarle los golpes, el sannin en una pequeña pausa lanzo una patada tratando de golpear al chico por la espalda pero Naruto se movió rápidamente golpeando a Orochimaru en la cara mandándolo hacia que se estrelle contra un árbol

Orochimaru: no me había topado con alguien tan fuerte como tu

Naruto: gracias

Orochimaru: dime no te gustaría ser más fuerte de lo que eres, si te unes a mi serás invencible

Naruto sonrió de forma maliciosa y eso le dio confianza a Orochimaru, Naruto lentamente se acerco al sannin quien pensaba que el chico ya era suyo pero nunca espero a que este lo golpeara en el estomago con una patada que lo mando a otro árbol

Orochimaru: debo de pensar que ese es un no

Naruto: tú qué crees cara de serpiente

Orochimaru: bien si así lo quieres **_"kuchiyose no jutsu"_**\- el sannin mordió su dedo y lo estampo contra la rama donde se encontraba

En el instante en que el sannin realizo el jutsu una enorme nube de humo se levanto y de ella una serpiente a la cual se subió Orochimaru y le indico que atacara al rubio quien esperaba el ataque de la serpiente quien se aventó de una forma rápida y mortal abriendo su boca para tragarse al rubio quien salto antes de que la serpiente lo alcanzara, en el aire Naruto se lanzo contra la serpiente golpeándola con tanta fuerza que esta callo de la rama donde se encontraba y transportándose se acerco al sannin golpeándolo con otra patada que lo mando contra otro árbol, el sannin sonreía nunca conoció a nadie con esa fuerza y tras pensarlo un poco planeo como marcar al chico como su contenedor ya con su plan hecho el sannin expulso una espada de doble filo preparándola para a tacar a Naruto, el chico al ver que el sannin poseía un espada el desenfundo la suya esperando el primer movimiento de Orochimaru, tras volver a analizar su plan y ver que no había forma de fallar se lanzo al ataque con cortes laterales que Naruto esquivaba rápidamente y sin problema en uno de sus ataques Orochimaru en vez de cambiar la dirección de su espada dio un giro completo esperando golpear al rubio, Naruto al ver lo que trataba de hacer el sannin se le adelanto golpeándolo en la espalda con una patada obligándolo a retroceder Naruto aprovecho y se lanzo al ataque, Orochimaru apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a los ataques que mandaba Naruto y que parecían ser mas fuertes a cada ataque, el sannin estaba feliz su plan estaba resultando. Mientras con los demás.

Akemi: es impresionante se enfrenta a un ninja de nivel sannin sin problemas

Sakura: mi Sasuke-kun es mejor que el

Emiko: si claro y por eso mi novio está acabando con la serpiente

Sakura: como te atreves mi Sasuke-kun puede contra ese sujeto el solo

Emiko: claro es por eso que cuando llegamos el Uchiha apenas y se podía defender mientras que Naruto-kun está a su nivel y eso que apenas y está usando la mitas de su poder

Natsumi: enserio mi nii-chan ni siquiera está usando todo su poder

Emiko: si, aun que él puede superar a un kage con su poder al máximo aún falta mucho para que cumpla con su objetivo

Akemi: y cuál es el objetivo de Naruto-nii

Emiko: eso es algo que solo él les puede decir

De regreso con el encuentro de los dos ninjas quienes seguían combatiendo sin ceder la victoria al otro, en un momento de distracción para Naruto el sannin aprovecho estirando su cuello y transformando sus dientes en colmillos mordió al rubio en el cuello al cual al sentir el dolor de la mordida emitió un grito no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para indicar que el sentía dolor por la acción del sannin

En el santuario de las deidades

Los dos dieces supremos se encontraban viendo mediante una esfera la batalla del rubio contra el sannin de las serpientes les sorprendía a que grado llegaba el poder de Naruto pero sabían que le faltaba mucho mas camino por convertirse en el ser en el que estaba destinado a traer el equilibrio pero en cuanto vieron lo que el sannin trataba de hacer, el dios del inframundo sonrio y esa sonrisa se convirtió en una risa macabra

Belce: ese idiota cree poder marcar al gaki, si supiera que le puse un sello anti maldiciones

Kami: estoy de acuerdo contigo ese humano cree poder contra Naruto pero se equivoca, hablando de Naruto se ve que llegara al final deberíamos de visitarlo no crees

Belce: tienes razón además quiero aclarar algunas cosas con sus "padres"

Kami: tienes razón

De regreso en la batalla

Tras unos minutos el sannin regreso a la normalidad y el lugar donde mordió a Naruto tres tomoes se formaron haciendo que el sannin sonriera porque logro marcar al Uzumaki pero esa sonrisa le duro muy poco ya que de repente un enorme dolor lo invadió y por instinto miro al rubio sorprendiéndolo porque la marca de maldición se torno roja y empezó a desvanecerse, el rubio sonrió con malicia y rio de la misma manera preocupando a las hermanas

Naruto: crees poder marcarme con tu maldición, pues te diré mi uno de mis sensei me puso un sello anti maldiciones lo que me hace inmune a cualquier maldición como la tuya, pero lo que te debe de preocupar es que ahora estoy molesto

Con esas palabras el chico volvió a atacara a puño limpio al sannin que se preocupo al ver que el Uzumaki se transportaba a diversos lugares para golpearlo tras barios golpes que dejaron herido al sannin el se transporto tras el sannin y de una patada lo mando a volar lejos, el sannin tenía en claro que no podía con el rubio por el momento por lo cual decidió que tenía que retirarse para poder hacer algún plan para derrotarlo

* * *

Eso es todo amigos por ahora, me disculpo por todo el tiempo que tarde en subir el capitulo y pues espero que les guste ya el próximo capítulo vendrá las preliminares y finales del examen así que espérenlo, hablando de exámenes dejare de escribir más tiempo que el habitual para estudiar para los míos se despide su amigo soulfox23


	6. cap 6: exámenes e invasión

Hola que tal amigo aquí su amigo soulfox23 trayéndoles otro capítulo de mi fic esperando que lo disfruten ya que apartar de aquí empica lo bueno así que prepárense

**_NINGUN _**personaje aquí presentado me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos autores

Capitulo 6 exámenes e invasion

* * *

Los miembros del equipo 7 y la menor de las hermanas Uzumaki veían con asombro al chico a excepción del Uchiha que lo veía con odio, Naruto se sobo el cuello en la zona donde fue mordido y tras un rato tomo su espada y se acerco a su equipo analizando si el equipo de su hermana tenía el pergamino que ellos necesitaban al comprobar que el equipo de Akemi no tenía el pergamino que necesitaba el chico se despidió de su hermana y se retiraron del lugar, caminaron un rato mas por el bosque hasta dar con un rio en el cual se quedaron hay para abastecerse de agua en el rio. Los días pasaron y la suerte no le sonreía al equipo del rubio quienes no encontraban a nadie con el pergamino que ellos necesitaban, pero no todo era malo en esos días Naruto se había dedicado a entrenar a su hermana sobre la técnica de fuuton que le había enseñado el primer día en el bosque, claro que le tomo mucho el entender cómo funcionaba la técnica, mientras la chica estaba entrenando en la técnica de su hermano

Natsumi: es increíble que en los tres días que llevamos aquí no hayamos encontrado a alguien con el pergamino que necesitamos

Naruto: no te angusties todavía podemos encontrar a alguien con el pergamino necesitamos

Emiko: el tiene razón muy pronto presiento que muy pronto encontraremos a alguien con el pergamino necesario

Horas más tarde el equipo 11 seguía caminado por el bosque donde se toparon con un equipo proveniente de oto los emboscaron y para suerte de el equipo 11 el equipo de oto tenía el pergamino deseado por ellos, cabe decir que al saber que el equipo tenía el pergamino Naruto no se contuvo del todo por obtener el pergamino lo que dio de resultado a los tres de oto con una que otra fractura y contusiones leves, en cuanto consiguieron el pergamino el equipo se dirigió a la torre donde presentaron los pergaminos y les indicaron que era lo que pasaría, ya informados el equipo 11 se fue a descansar, poco después ya con las energías repuestas el grupo de Naruto se encontró con el equipo 7

Akemi: onii-chan, por fin llegaste

Naruto: si, ase cuanto que llegaron

Akemi: poco después de que nos separamos nos encontramos con un grupo que tenía el pergamino que necesitábamos

Naruto: tuviste mucha suerte nosotros tardamos mas en conseguir el pergamino

Sasuke: es otra muestra de que eres un perdedor

Naruto ignorando a Sasuke: dime Akemi-chan como te ha ido con tu entrenamiento

Sasuke: oye te estoy hablando Dobe

Naruto: y yo estoy hablando con Akemi-chan

Sasuke se enfureció con Naruto y se arrojo contra él, pero el Uzumaki en una patada en el estomago lo mando a volar, esto provoco la furia en la Haruno que sin pensar ataco a Naruto pero este se movió esquivando el golpe de Sakura y golpeándola en la nuca dejándolo en K.O, después de deshacerse de la molestia que resultaban ser la Haruno y el Uchiha los hermanos y la bijuu siguieron conversando hasta que un joven cuyo rasgo más sobresaliente de su persona era su vestimenta que era un expandex verde con la cinta de Konoha atada en la cintura y unas cejas muy pobladas, el chico tenía una mirada que demostraba mucha energía

¿: Gusto conocerte me llamo Lee, Rock Lee

Naruto: un gusto Lee-san, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

Lee: sé quién eres, desde el combate por el clan Uzumaki se tu nombre ha corrido por toda la aldea

Naruto: y dime Lee, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Lee: me gustaría enfrentarme a ti, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Naruto: bueno, no he tenido un buen combate desde hace tiempo así que por qué no

Lee: que bien sígueme

Tras unos momentos de caminar llegaron al estadio que se utilizaría para la siguiente etapa de los exámenes hay Lee le dijo que combatirían, Naruto solo asintió y se preparo para pelear, Lee también se preparo al dar señal de que ambos estaban listos el chico de expandex empezó la pelea con una serie de patadas que Naruto fácilmente esquivaba o bloqueaba pero pudo notar la increíble fuerza que el chico poseía en sus piernas, luego de las patadas Lee empezó a mandar puñetazos a Naruto pero este no se quedaba a tras pues también empezó a atacar a Lee con puños y patadas que eran bloqueados, Naruto sonrió al ver que el chico tenía más de lo que aparentaba así que decidió que aumentaría el nivel y probar que tan bueno era el chico, el Uzumaki aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos algo que el chico de expandex noto y sonrió con emoción y tan bien aumento su poder para darle la par al rubio, los dos chicos estaban tan sumergidos en su combate que no notaron 16 presencias en el sitio, por otro lado la Otsotsuki si lo noto y busco el origen de esas presencias que ya eran conocidas para ella al dirigir su mirada a una de las gradas del estadio techado vio a dieciséis personas viendo el combate del Uzumaki y el chico del expandex Emiko emocionada se acerco, las personas que presenciaban el combate se dieron cuenta que la bijuu se les acercaba así que dirigieron su mirada a la chica que se extraño al ver el aspecto de las personas .

Las deidades y sus seguidores habían cambiado su aspecto para poder pasar desapercibido mientras estaban de visita

Kami ahora parecía un hombre de 35, pelo rubio corto y alborotado y ojos color avellana con una piel un poco bronceada, vestía con una playera verde olivo y unos pantalones azul oscuro

Belcebub aparentaba los 30 años con pelo negro y ojos azules con una piel blanca, vestía con una playera azul oscura y una chamarra blanca, un pantalón negro ajustado con una cadena atada a su cintura

Los espectros aparataban una edad de al parecer unos 25 años todos con una camisa negra y una chaqueta morada con pantalones azul oscuro con zapatos negros pero cada espectro mostraba un diferencia en sus facciones faciales, papillon, golem y esfinge tenían cabello negro corto y ojos rojos, Radamantiz y Licaoon tenían pelo rojo con ojos amarillos ámbar, arpía era una chica de cabello largo color castaño y ojos verdes y a diferencia de su compañeros espectros ella tenía un vestido negro con detalles en rojo muy pegado dejando ver sus perfectas curvas y sus pechos que parecían ser copa D, basilisco tenia pelo rubio y ojos cafés

Por otro lado los arcángeles conservaban sus facciones faciales solo cambiando su edad igual a la de los espectros vistiendo con ropas blancas holgadas con detalles en azul

Emiko: ¿kami-sama?, ¿Belcebúb-sama?

Kami: si Emiko-chan pero por ahora llámame Makoto Sato

Belcebub: a mi dime Rin Okumura (sip me justa ese personaje)

Randamantiz: Mako

Licaoon: Daisuke

Papillon: ahora soy Kuso, Emiko-chan

Esfinge: ahora llámame Zuko

Golem: Kouta

Basilisco: Minoru

Arpia: Kuniko

Los

Miguel: durante mi estancia aquí seré Akinori

Gabriel: Arata será mi nombre

Uriel: Eikichi

Jofiel: Tsuna

Shamuel: Hideki

Zadkiel: Hiroshi

Emiko vio a los espectros, arcángeles y a las dos deidades en sus apariencias humanas que utilizarían, tras las presentaciones de sus nuevas personas las deidades y sus acompañantes dirigieron su vista al combate entre el chico del expandex y el rubio el primero de todos en hablar fue papillon que como siempre demostraba una actitud despreocupada (solo en quien habla pondré el verdadero nombre del personaje)

Papillon: parece que Naruto-kun se divierte

Arpía: el chico con el que pelea es bastante fuerte para el nivel en el que esta

Golem: no detecto nada de chakra proveniente del chico

Arpía: será posible que el chico no pueda moldear chakra, eso explicaría su dedicación a fortalecer su cuerpo

Jofiel: sugiero esperar a que el combate entre esos dos termine luego podremos hablar con Naruto

Zadkiel: Kami-sama deberíamos habitarle a Naruto sobre lo que pasara

Kami: por mucho que eso me gustaría recuerda que no podemos interferir de forma directa con los acontecimientos mortales

Belcebub: esa es la desventaja de ser un ser celestial

Papillon: pero Belcebu-sama tampoco puede interferir de manera directa en este mundo

Radmantiz: será mejor que te calles papillon si no quieres que te de una golpiza

Mientras en la arena de combate, después de un buen rato de pelea en el que al parecer Naruto no se esforzaba por ganar pero aceptaba que el chico de expandex tenía futuro como un buen usuario de Taijutsu, tras una serie de golpes bloqueados o esquivados el chico por fin sintió la presencia de las deidades y sus respectivos acompañantes esto provoco que Naruto terminara el combate en un empate, ya libre del combate el chico se dirigió a l lugar donde emiko estaba hablando con las deidades

Naruto: kami-sama, Belcebú-sama

Las deidades vieron al chico que acababa de llegar a las gradas donde se encontraban, los arcángeles y espectros pusieron una expresión de alegría al ver al chico llegar

Papillon: Naruto-kun que bueno verte de nuevo

Naruto: ¿papillon-sensei?

Papillon: por ahora dime Kuso Naruto-kun

El Uzumaki dirigió una mirada confundida a las deidades y al resto de sus maestros, Kami mostro una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de confusión de Naruto así que las deidades le explicaron que durante su visita llevarían distintos nombres, los días restantes que quedaban para que los demás equipos llegaron y una gran parte de los participantes no llegaron y otros al momento de preguntar quién desistía de seguir alzaron la mano, al ver la poca cantidad de personas que quedaban los espectros comentaban lo cobardes que eran los humanos mientras que los arcángeles alegaban que era el simple razonamiento de que algunos solo habían llegado hasta ahí por suerte, al saber quiénes quedaban se empezaron a dar los combates (todo son iguales)

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro combates en los cuales apenas un ninja de Konoha Chouji Akimichi peleo contra un ninja de Oto, el combate dio como ganador al ninja de Oto, en alguna parte de las gradas un chico con una chamarra de color gris con ojos rasgados y dos marcas rojas parecidas a colmillos en sus mejillas con un cachorrito descansando en la chamarra, junto a este chico se veía a una chica de pelo azul corto y piel clara, con una chamarra beige con un símbolo de flama a los lados, lo que más llamaba la atención sobre esta chica eran sus ojos blancos, la última persona de este grupo es un chico con un saco gris oscura que cubría su boca unos googles negros que no permitían ver sus ojos y por ultimo llevaba una chamarra gris con una capucha lo que cubría su cabeza, cada uno de estos gennin eran, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame un equipo Gennin de rastreo

Kiba: sabía que ese tonto de Chouji no lograría ganar

Shino: no tienes porque insultarlo Kiba, el dio lo mejor pero su oponente era más fuerte

Kiba: debería de estar agradecido, de haberse enfrentado a mi estaría peor después de todo soy un alfa

Shino: no te creas tanto aquí hay ninjas que pueden superarte muy fácilmente

Kiba: por favor nadie aquí me podrá superar no es cierto Hinata

Hinata: y-yo c-creo q-q-que S-Shino-kun tiene razón

Kiba: Hinata no deberías ser tan tímida con migo después de todo tu serás mi futura esposa

Hinata: t-t-tu n-no me interesas de esa forma kiba-kun

Kiba: eso no importa porque te guste o no algún día tú serás mi esposa

A este punto de la conversación el Inuzuka tenía una sonrisa altanera mientras que Hinata estaba asustada por la actitud de su compañero anqué no era la primera vez que decía cosas como esa, sin embargo no notaron que mientras el Inuzuka así estas declaraciones el rubio Uzumaki que había oído gran parte de la conversación la cual provoco gran furia en el por como el chico trataba a la chica

Shino: Kiba será mejor que no sigas con tus tonterías

Kiba: y que piensas hacer si no paro

Shino: yo nada pero tal vez el si

Sin entender lo que decía su compañero de equipo el Inuzuka sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y esa persona era Naruto con una expresión de enojo

Kiba: quien eres

Naruto: me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y escuche lo que le decías a la chica

Kiba: y te importa porque lo que dije fue la pura verdad

Naruto: no es por la chica es por tu actitud, no soporto a los cretinos como tu

Kiba: me importa muy poco que no te agrade, además será mejor que no me provoques a un alfa como yo

Naruto ejerciendo mucho instinto asesino: ¿eres un alfa?

Kiba: si

Naruto: eso quiere decir que eres miembro del clan Inuzuka

Kiba: no solo eso, soy el hijo de Tsume Inuzuka

Naruto: entonces eres hermano de Hana Inuzuka

KIba: si, algún problema

Naruto: si eres hermano de Hana y dices ser todo un alfa, ¿donde están tus demás ninken?

Kiba: ¿a qué te refieres?

Naruto: si eres más fuerte que tu hermana que a nuestra edad ya contaba con otros dos ninken, dime tú deberías de tener por lo menos tres ninken más para afirmar que eres un alfa

El orgullo de Kiba quedo destrosado tras las muy ciertas palabras del rubio pues su hermana era muy talentosa con los perros, en cambio el no podía tener tan fuerte lazo como el que tenia con su cachorrito

Kiba: que te crees maldito, será mejor que ruegues que no te toque pelear contra mí, de lo contrario sufrirás como nunca

Naruto: créeme si dices ser el alfa que eres, nada me gustaría más que enfrentarme a ti, pero te advierto la chica queda bajo mi protección si me entero que le hiciste algo, no tendrás donde esconderte

Kiba: tu no eres nadie como para decirme que hacer

Shino: Kiba, el es hermano de Akemi y Natsumi, y el derroto a Natsumi y su defensa de cadenas

Kiba: ¿y qué?, si le gano es porque tal vez le tubo lastima

Desde el lugar donde estaba la pareja del rubio quien escucho todo se acerco a Shino quien había dejado de discutir con Kiba al ver que el chico solo entendería a golpes

Emiko: sabes que tu amigo esta muerto verdad

Shino: al menos espero que no le rompa ningún hueso

Emiko: pues tienen mala suerte tu amigo dijo ser un alfa lo que significa que Naruto-kun no será piadoso con él, Naruto-kun dará todo de sí para superar a los que dicen ser mas fuertes

Ya habían pasado otros combates en los que solo otros dos de la hoja habían participado y solo uno de esos dos había ganado su combate, el seleccionador volvió a girar empezando a seleccionar a quienes serias los siguientes ninjas que pelearían tras unos segundos el seleccionador paro mostrando a los próximos participantes que serian el Inuzuka y Naruto esto provoco sonrisas de parte de los dos seleccionado, Kiba pensaba que ahora podría poner al rubio en su lugar y le enseñaría que nadie se burla de él, Naruto por su parte solo sonrio por que por fin participaría por que ya se estaba aburriendo, los dos gennin se presentaron al frente de la arena y se colocaron en posiciones de combate, Kiba se encorvo y dejando todo su cuerpo relajado con su cachorro aun en su suéter, por otra parte Naruto posiciono su mano derecha en forma de puño en su cintura y la izquierda abierta la coloco a la altura de su pacho con las piernas flexionadas

Réferi: todos listos – los dos asienten – comiencen

Al instante Kiba se acerco a toda velocidad a Naruto para atacarlo con sus puños pero este lo esquivo sin problemas, Kiba al ver que su primer golpe fue esquivado se volvió a lanzar contra Naruto pero este con su palma bloqueo su golpe y lo propino otro en el estomago del chico el cual retrocedió al sentir el impacto, Naruto no dio oportunidad de que Kiba se recuperara del golpe y lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez con una patada vertical que impacto en el costado derecho del chico que solto un quejido lo cual no solo provoco el dolor del chico si no que también provoco su furia

Naruto: y dices ser todo un alfa, no eres como tu hermana

Kiba: ¿y tú que sabes de ella?

Naruto: puede que no la conosca en persona y tal vez nunca tenga tal privilegio de ver a una Inuzuka de su calibre pero eso no quiere decir que no la allá visto antes

Kiba: que quieres decir con eso

Naruto: en mi infernal niñez, llegue a verla desde lejos tratando con lobos, supongo que solo los Inuzuka mas fuertes son capaces de logran una conexión con tan magnífico animal, además desde que te vi por primera vez me di cuenta de que tu cachorro es el único can con el que tienes una conexión, dices ser un alfa pero no eres ni una cuarta parte de lo que es Hana Inuzuka

Kiba: cállate

Guiado por la furia que le provocaban las palabras de Naruto el Inuzuka se lanzo en un ataque de diestra y siniestra ya no era capaz de reconocer a quien atacaba solo quería golpear algo, en las gradas los sensei de los equipos de Konoha veían el combate y una de las jounin de cabello negro ondulado y ojos rojos carmesí veía con total decepción a Kiba

Kurenai: mira que dejarse llevar por la ira, debo admitir Kushina tu hijo es muy astuto provoco a Kiba para que no pensara y solo lo atacara

Kushina no dijo nada solo se quedaba viendo el combate de su hijo observando la destreza y astucia que uso para frustrar al chico quien en ese momento ya estaba más que arto de las palabras del Uzumaki y realizo el _Jūjin Bunshin_ convirtiendo a Akamaru en un clon de Kiba y los dos en posición de encorvada con las manos como garras se lanzaron al ataque contra el rubio, Naruto solo observaba a los ahora dos Inuzuka realizar un _Gatsūga _que iba así él y algunos de los presentes en el estadio que conocían la técnica del Inuzuka pensaron que era el fin para el chico pero con lo que no contaron fue el hecho de que el chico a centímetros de recibir el ataque lo esquivo haciendo que los dos Inuzuka chocaran contra el suelo, el Kiba original vio a Naruto con aun mas furia pues había esquivado el ataque que se supone es el más rápido y fuerte que él posee en un intento más el chico volvió a tratar de golpear al chico quien en vez de bloquear el ataque lo paro con una sola mano impresionando a todos los presentes, Naruto tenía detenido a los dos Inuzuka con sus manos y de una patada que mando al Kiba que sostenía su mano derecha el cual termino estampado en la pared mientras que dirigía al kiba de su mano Izquierda y haciendo un sello de mano este se volvió a transformar en el cachorro de Kiba, Naruto soltó a Akamaru y este se acerco rápidamente a su amo Naruto se acerco a Kiba que ya estaba en el piso y trataba de ponerse de pie pero en vano

Naruto: no intentes ponerte de pie este derrotado, acéptalo de una vez

Kiba: esto no me detendrá, te derrotare

Naruto: si asi lo quieres – dijo y lo único que izo fue golpearlo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente luego miro al árbitro – e terminado con el

Arbitro: el ganador del combate es Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto salió de la arena dirigiéndose con su grupo mientras que la sensei del Inuzuka no decía nada en principalmente porque nadie antes había podido esquivar el Gatsuga de kiba y mucho menos detenerlo con las manos, mientras con el resto los combates continuaron Naruto se acerco a Hinata

Naruto: hola, según escuche del Inuzuka tu eres Hinata no

Hinata: s-si

Naruto: no te pareces en lo más mínimo a los estirados de ese clan, pero por lo que veo eres muy tímida

Hinata: y-yo l-lo siento

Naruto: no tienes por qué disculparte, mira eres una Hyuga muestra la seguridad de una, vista al frente y con determinación, además puedo ver que tu eres diferente a los Hyuga de la rama principal si muestras seguridad cambiaras a tu clan créeme

Hinata: g-gracias, Naruto-kun

Mientras conversaban el seleccionador mostro a los siguientes participantes quienes serian los dos únicos Hyuga participando en los exámenes, Hinata mostro un poco de temor al ver que se enfrentaría a su primo Neji quien se mostraba tranquilo ante la situación, Hinata se dirigía hacia la arena de combate pero Naruto la detuvo un momento

Naruto: recuerda, vista al frente y con determinación

Hinata acantio y con más tranquilidad se dirigió a la arena a enfrentar a su primo, en cuanto los dos se posicionaron en la plataforma el árbitro se acerco al centro de la mismo

Arbitro: los combatientes están listos – los dos asintieron – bien, comiencen

El primero en atacar fue Neji quien se dirigía a Hinata a toda velocidad para atacarla con el juken, pero esta reacciono a tiempo bloqueando el golpe de Neji

Neji: ríndase de una vez Hinata-sama, su derrota ya esta destinada

Hinata no respondió y solo se dedico a tratar de golpear a Neji con el Juken pero la diferencia de fuerzas era mucha y Neji logro bloquear el juken de Hinata con el suyo y al mismo tiempo la golpeo, Hinata emitió un gemido de dolor por el golpe que recibió pero no retrocedería asi que activo su byakugan algo que su primo también izo los dos Hyuga se acercaron para poder pelear con sus dojutsus activados pero Neji era mas poderoso que su prima y como tal su juken era más fuerte por lo que rompió la serie de Hinata y la alcanzo dejándole un par de golpes mas

Neji: ríndase Hinata-sama este es su destino, usted perderá ante mi

Naruto desde las gradas: vamos Hinata, tú puedes, no permitas que nadie te diga cuáles son tus límites

Las palabras del Uzumaki motivaron a Hinata para ponerse de pie y ver a su primo con su dojutsu activado y lanzándose a atacarlo nuevamente, la batalla duro solo un poco mas pero en cualquier momento en el que los dos Hyuga chocaban neji siempre ganaba el combate resulto con neji como ganador y una Hinata muy herida por los golpes de neji

Neji: se lo dije, su destino era perder ante mi

Hinata trataba de parece y encarar a Neji pero no lo logro y cayó nuevamente, Naruto bajo a la arena a socorrer a Hinata quien parecía que no conservaría la conciencia por mucho tiempo, al final médicos que estaban presentes para situaciones como esa se presentaron y se llevaron a Hinata mientras que Naruto veía con enojo a Neji quien se retiraba al ser nombrado ganador del encuentro, los encuentros habían culminado y a los que pasarían se les infirmo que las finales serian dentro de un mes, todos los presentes se empezaron a retirar Naruto junto con Ritsuko se retiraron al apartamento del rubio el cual días atrás había sido alterado con sellos de distorsión cortesía de kami, el apartamento a hora parecía una casa grande pues tenía escaleras que llevaban a una planta alta y también contaba con varias habitaciones en las cuales los espectros arcángeles y deidades se hospedaban durante su visita, las deidades en esos días la pasaron conversando entre ellos sobre un tema que al parecer tenía que ver con el rubio quien fue recibido por el arcángel principal

Miguel: Naruto, kami-sama pide tu presencia en la sala

Naruto asintió y agradeció a su maestro tomando rumbo a la sala donde las deidades superiores se encontraban calmadas mientras esperaban al Uzumaki quien no tardo en llegar

Naruto: Kami-sama, Belcebú-sama, para que me necesitan

Kami: bueno lo hemos discutido y tras llegar a la conclusión de que has superados los entrenamientos de los arcángeles y espectro y aunque te falta mucho para cumplir con tu destino, belce y yo decidimos que se te daría un contrato de invocación

Naruto: ¿enserio?, ¿y cuál sería el contrato?

Belce: son las criaturas que tienen una gran cercanía a nosotros, el contrato de dragones

Naruto: enserio me darán el contrato de los dragones

Kami: nosotros permitiremos que firmes el contrato pero de los dragones dependerá el aceptarte como invocador

Al instante las dos deidades hicieron un sello de mano haciendo aparecer en una nube de humo un enorme pergamino de color blanco con franjas azules oscuras con grabados como escamas, Naruto extendió el pergamino encontrando que los únicos que habían firmado dicho contrato eran las deidades

Kami: bien Naruto, escribe tu nombre e imprime tus las huellas de la palma de tu mano con tu sangre

El chico izo lo que el dios de los cielos le indico escribiendo su nombre y poniendo sus huellas con su sangre, lo que paso después fue que las dos deidades y el rubio fueron transportados a una zona diferente, el lugar parecía ser una zona rocosa y montañosa a lo lejos se podía ver una montaña con un templo de color rojo con verde y las deidades guiaron al rubio hasta el templo que de cerca era aun más grande de lo que se esperaba pues el templo fácilmente rebasaba todo lo que media la aldea de la hoja, dentro del templo se apreciaban algunas estatuas de diferentes dragones, las deidades se adentraron en el templo hasta llegar a una sala oscura, las deidades se pararon en medio de la sala la cual se ilumino, Naruto quedo impresionado ante lo que vio dentro de la ahora iluminada sala, en la sala iluminada se apreciaban a ocho dragones que imponían miedo y respeto, en el centro de estos dragones habia uno de colores rojos y ojos verdes de pupila rasgada que veía a las dos deidades

¿: a pasado tiempo desde que me visitaron, kami-sama, Belcebú-sama

Kami: si a pasado un tiempo dragón gales

Gales: sabe que puede referirse a mí como Ddraig no necesitan formalidades

Belcebú: yendo al tema principal, creo que ya estas enterado del porque nuestra visita

Ddraig: si, hay un nuevo invocador, pero debe saber que si quiere ser merecedor de ser nuestro invocador debe de demostrar lo que vale

Kami: bueno, entre más rápido pase su prueba más rápido será digno de ser su invocador

Ddraig: tiene mucha confianza en el invocador, por cierto ¿donde esta?

Las dos deidades dejaron el paso libre mostrando a un Naruto impresionado por las magnificas criaturas delante de él, por otra parte el dragón gales inspeccionaba al rubio en el cual detecto una energía que el reconocía lo que provoco su risa extrañando al rubio

Ddraig: no crei que viviría para volver a ver a la reencarnación del angel caído

Naruto: como sabes lo que soy

Ddraig: gaki e vivido un poco menos que el mundo, fui testigo del poder del ángel caído en la batalla de los cielos y el infierno, bien gaki antes de evaluarte déjame presentarme, soy el dragon gales yo y mis hijos somos deidades solo superadas por el angel caído, kami-sama y Belcebú-sama, mi hijo mayor protege a la tierra desde la atmosfera de la tierra, mi hermano medio puede distorsionar el espacio a su antojo y mi hermano menor es el guardián de la luz y la oscuridad lo mas cercano a ti

¿: hermano deberías dejarnos precentarnos

¿: el tiene razón déjanos hablar

Ddraig: bien aganlo

El primero en hablar fue un dragón de colores, grises negros y rojos con un armazón dorada de seis patas y alas negras

¿: es un honor estar delante del datenshi, soy giratina guardián de la dimensión

El segundo dragón era de color gris de ojos amarillos y una especie de armadura de cristal, el dragon se sostenía en dos patas y sus patas delanteras eran muy pequeñas

¿: Soy kyurem, y agregando a la vaga presentación de mi hermano soy el guardián del equilibrio, yo mantengo el orden entre todas las energías contrarias del mundo

El tercero de los dragones en presentarse era de color azul con un armazón plateado con un diamante incrustado en el pecho de la armadura

¿: soy dialga, hijo de Giratina y guardián del tiempo

El cuarto dragon en presentarse era de color rosa pálido con líneas magenta en los hombros tenia incrustada una perla

¿: Soy palkia hermano de dialga y guardián del espacio

El quinto dragón era completamente blanco con una que otra característica aviar y su cola parecia ser una turbina

¿: Soy reshiram guardián de la luz

El sexto dragón era de color negro y al igual que Reshiram la cola de este dragón tenia similitudes con una turbina

¿: soy Zekrom hermano de reshiram, hijo de kyurem y guardian de la oscuridad

El último de los dragones presentes en la sala era un dragón de estilo chino de color verde con círculos amarillos que se extendían a lo largo de su cuerpo

¿: Soy Rayquaza guardián de la vida

Ddraig: todos nosotros tenemos el poder de un dios y solo somos superados por kami-sama y Belcebú-sama, si quieres ganar el derecho a ser nuestro invocador deberás de probarnos que eres digno de serlo

Naruto: ¿y cómo lo demostraría?

Ddraig: deberás de derrotar a uno de los nuestros

El dragón carmesí izo iluminar sus ojos para después a la sala se precentara otro dragon de color verde agua y alas rojas con una mirada seria

¿: Para que necesita mi presencia gales-sama

Ddraig: salamance, el es Naruto a firmado nuestro contrato y esta por ser juzgado tu serás su rival

Salamance: hai, gales-sama

En cuanto el dragón accedió a la orden de su líder el dragón del espacio izo brillar las perlas en sus hombros y el espacio cambio ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser un enorme estadio de combate antiguo y en una de las plataformas se encontraban los tres dragones principales y en otra los hijos de estos junto a las deidades

Salamance: espero estés listo mocoso, no seré un rival fácil

Naruto: no quiero que sea un desafío fácil, así que empecemos

El dragón rápidamente vatio sus alas acercándose a Naruto y ya a una distancia cercana el dragón exhalo una neblina morada que se acercaba al rubio pero este la esquivo y se tomo un poco de tiempo para apreciar dicho ataque que resulto derretir un poco la pared contra la que choco, Naruto trato de atacar a su adversario pero este se había envuelto en energía parecida a la neblina que había sido lanzada con anterioridad, el dragón embistió al ninja que recibió el impacto directo, Naruto se recupero del ataque y realizo la misma técnica que izo contra Natsumi en su combate , lastima para el rubio su ataque no afecto en lo más mínimo a su adversario que ahora atacaba con sus garras envueltas en una luz azul lo atacaron provocándole heridas que sangraban, Naruto se puso de pie y miro a su adversario listo para seguir peleando y realizando sellos de mano

Naruto: **_suiton: suiro no hashira" _**(elemento agua: pilar dragón de agua)

Del suelo emergió un gran torrente de agua que al poco tiempo se transformo en un dragón el cual Naruto dirigía con sus manos, el rubio señalo a su adversario y su jutsu se dirigió hacia el dragón que no dudo en recibir el golpe del cual a penas y recibió daño y siguió atacando al rubio quien a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie y protegerse de los ataques del dragon

Salamance: porque no te rindes

Naruto: ni lo pienses, nunca me rendiré no importa lo que tenga que enfrentar siempre seguire adelante

Los dragones superiores se mantenían en silencio durante el combate y ante las palabras del rubio las cuales al ser escuchadas por el dragón gales este dio una imperceptible sonrisa y lanzo un pequeño rugido que le indico al dragón que combatía que su pelea terminaba, Ddraig se levanto y camino hacia el rubio quien estaba mal herido y apenas se mantenía de pie

Ddraig: el combate a acabado, Naruto Uzumaki as perdido

Naruto: bueno lo intente

Ddraig: no e terminado, aun que ellas perdido te concedo el derecho a ser nuestro invocador

Naruto: pero perdí

Ddraig: el perder no es lo que me intereso, lo que me intereso fue tu perseverancia, los dragones nos reconocemos por nuestro poder, orgullo, ambición y perseverancia, no importa que tan grande sea el reto o si es imposible de cumplir nosotros no nos rendiremos, tu demostraste eso y ganaste el derecho a invocarnos felicidades

Naruto: se lo agradezco, Ddraig-sama, demostrare ser un digno invocador

Tras el combate y una rápida sanación por parte del dios de los cielos este la deidad del inframundo y el rubio se retiraron y volvieron a la aldea donde ya era de noche y los esperaban los demonios ángeles y la biju que aunque no lo demostrara estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que podría pasarle a su novio pero al verlo llegar con una enorme sonrisa y contar que gano el derecho a ser un invocador de dragones Emiko lo derribo dándole un beso llego de pasión, pero esto duro muy poco debido a las burlas de papillon que se paso un buen rato molestando a los dos chicos, con esto el día dio por terminado y todos se fueron a dormir, al siguiente dia las deidades le dieron el dia libre a Naruto prometiéndole que después de eso tendría un entrenamiento personal con Radamantiz, naruto no tomo importancia a con quien sería su entrenamiento solo quería relajarse después de la golpiza que le propino el dragón, mientras caminaba por la aldea el chico se detuvo al ver a una persona tratando de ver por encima de una barda, esta persona parecía ser un adulto de cabello blanco muy largo y sandalias, Naruto sonrió al ver quien era esta persona y con sigilo se le acerco hasta estar cerca de esta persona sin que esta se diera cuenta

Naruto: ¡pervertido! – grito en el oído de la persona quien salto del susto al otro lado de la barda

Lo que se escucho después de que aquel hombre saltara sobre la barda se escucharon muchos golpes y suplicas del hombre que fue arrojado por encima de la barda ahora con varios golpes y un ojo morada con algunas cortadas que sangraban el hombre buscaba a quien le hubiese asustado y lo mataría pero al ver al rubio delante de él se sorprendió y quedo sin habla

Naruto: no sé si es bueno que no hayas cambiado en nada ero-sennin

Jiraiya: ¿N-Naruto, enserio eres tú?

Naruto: claro que soy yo ero-sennin

El hombre como si nunca hubiese sido golpeado se levanto y empezó a tocar el rostro del chico creyendo que solo era una ilusión, poco después de que el hombre dejo de tocar al chico y sonrio con gran jubilo

Jiraiya: en verdad eres tú no puedo creerlo después de todo este tiempo, pensé que habías muerto

Naruto: pues aquí estoy ero-sennin vivito y coleando

Jiraiya: es bueno que sigas vivo chico – dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico – por que asi podre matarte yo – dijo empezando a estrangular al rubio – pequeño demonio (lo reconocen) sabes lo preocupado que estaba, pase mucho tiempo buscándote tratando de allar la mas mínima pista de tu paradero

El sabio de los sapos seguía reclamándole al rubio todo lo que paso para saber lo que fuera de él mientras que el rubio solo podía dar gritos ahogados por las manos del sabio rodeando su cuello, luego de media hora el sabio soltó al chico que se sobaba la garganta para aliviar el dolor que le provoco la acción del sabio

Jiraiya: dime donde te encontrabas Naruto

Naruto: es un secreto ero-sennin, pero si vienes a mi departamento te presentare a mis sensei

Jiraiya: acaso no vives con tus padres

Naruto: crees que después de lo que me paso en ese lugar yo volveré vivir allí

Jiraiya: creo que tienes razón aun que tus padres deben de estar muy tristes

Naruto: si no se preocuparon por mi cuando niño porque lo harían ahora

Jiraiya: bueno dime donde vives e iré a verte después ahora tengo que ver a Minato

Naruto asintió y se retiro del lugar dejando a un Jiraiya mirándolo con nostalgia al recordar al pequeño rubio que años atrás no podía caminar por las calles de esa aldea sin ser agredidito por los aldeanos pero ahora ante el estaba un joven shinobi que parecía no temerle a nadie Naruto se dirigió al puesto de ramen para comer, mientras el joven comía plácidamente su ramen al local llego una ANBU de mascara de gato y pelo morado se acerco al chico que conversaba con los dueños del local

Yugao: Naruto-san, Hokage-sama pide su presencia en su hogar

Naruto: no puedo tener ni un día de descanso. Iré de inmediato

El chico se dirigió a la casa de los Namikaze encontrándose con el sabio de los sapos conversando con el Hokage, la Uzumaki y sus hermanas, en cuanto el chico entro a la casa los dos adultos se mantuvieron a la ralla por otra parte las hermanas se acercaron a su hermana recibiéndolo con un abrazo

Naruto: para que me llamaste Minato

Jiraiya: a decir verdad yo le pedí que te llamara

Naruto: bueno eso cambia las cosas, para que me necesites ero-sennin

Jiraiya: bueno lo he estado pensando y decidí que les daré el contrato de los sapos

Akemi: enserio ero-sennin

Natsumi: genial el contrato de los sapos

Naruto: yo paso ero-sennin

Jiraiya: ¿por qué no quieres el pergamino de los sapos?

Naruto: porque yo ya tengo mi propio contrato de invocación y mis invocaciones superan a los sapos

Jiraiya: perdóname que te corrija pero los sapos son una de las invocaciones más poderosas

Naruto: si estas tan seguro entonces no te importara una demostración tu sapos contra mis invocaciones

Jiraiya: bien

Naruto: ¿el campo de entrenamiento no 7 esta disponible?

Minato: si lo esta

Con solo esas palabras todos los presentes se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento No 7 donde Jiraiya y Naruto se preparaban para pelear ambos se mordieron los pulgares provocando un sangrado y procedieron a hacer sellos de mano

Naruto/Jiraiya: **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu"_**

En donde el aprendiz de los dioses y el sabio estaban se formaron dos nubes de humo que los cubrieron, cuando las nubes se disiparon Jiraiya había aparecido sobre Gamabunta, en cambio a lado de Naruto apareció un dragón de cuerpo y alas azul turquesa de pecho amarillo de cabezo y picos y una que otra escama de color rojo con ojos ámbar

Naruto: mucho gusto me llamo Naruto soy su nuevo invocador cómo te llamas

¿: me habían informado de usted, es un placer Naruto-sama me llamo Druddigon

Naruto: muy bien Druddigon, estamos en un combate contra un invocador de los sapos

Druddingon: pelear contra sapos, no será mucho problema

El sabio de los sapos se impresiono por la criatura que el chico había invocado pues toda su vida solo había escuchado mitos sobre esas criaturas y hasta ese momento pensaba que eso eran, mitos

Jiraiya: un dragón cómo es posible

Naruto: ya deberías saber que soy impredecible ero-sennin, pero no te preocupes despues de las finales te presentare a mis sensei

Jiraiya: tú qué dices Gamabunta

Gamabunta: prefiero desistir, los dragones son las invocaciones más fuertes que jamás hayan existido

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido el jefe sapo se retiraba de un combate. Con eso Jiraiya supo que los dragones son criaturas de temer y que es mejor estar de lado de ellos que en su contra y así sin más el sabio sapo deshizo el jutsu regresando al sapo a su hogar

Naruto: lo siento Druddigon-san pero el combate se suspendió

Druddigon: no se preocupe Naruto-sama, con su permiso regresare a mi hogar

Naruto: hasta luego Druddigon

Con eso el dragón desapareció en una cortina de humo el rubio se retiro del campo de entrenamiento para disfrutar el resto del día.

Los días pasaron hasta el día de las finales donde toda la aldea se presento para los combates, todos ya estaban preparados los primeros participantes ya estaban en la arena de batalla esperando la señal de iniciar, mientras que en las gradas los dioses y sus seguidores se encontraban en un rincón viendo todo, mientras que la bijuu se encontraba con su equipo esperando a ver el combate de su novio

Presentador: estamos por comenzar con el primer combate de las finales de los exámenes chunnin los primeros competidores son Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga, los mencionados están listos – los dos asintieron – bien comiencen

Neji: será mejor que te rindas tu destino ya fue elegido

Naruto: ya lo veremos

El Hyuga se acerco a Naruto para golpearlo con su juken sin embargo el chico fácilmente esquivo los golpes de Neji quien al ver que sus ataques no resultaban activo el byakugan, por otra parte Naruto adopto una postura de combate de box listo para atacar, Naruto se acerco a Neji y su primer golpe fue un rodillazo alto que impacto contra el estomago del Hyuga, el segundo movimiento de Naruto fue una patada en el estomago que mando a Neji, el Hyuga se había enfurecido por los golpes de Naruto así que se aventó al ataque con su juken y el byakugan activado golpeando a Naruto que callo

Neji: te lo dije, tu destino era perder ante mí

Antes de poder decir otra cosa el chico sintió varios golpes, lo que había pasado es que desde el suelo el chico empezó a hacer remolino con sus pies logrando golpear a Neji con varias patadas por todo su cuerpo (imagínense el party table kick course de sanji de one pice)

Naruto: tus golpes son apenas un masaje comparados con los de mis sensei

Neji: ¿cómo es posible que sigas de pie?

Naruto: te lo dije tus golpes no son nada comparados a los de mis sensei

Neji: eso es imposible el juken es el taijutsu más poderoso

Naruto: pues estas muy equivocado hay taijutsus mas poderosos

Sin decir más el Uzumaki se lanzo de vuelta al ataque golpeando al Hyuga con sus puños y codos sin que el chico pudiera siquiera defenderse, luego el Uzumaki creó varios clones que se unieron al ataque contra Neji

Naruto: según tu el destino predetermino mi derrota pero eso no es cierto, porque yo escribo mi destino

Neji: eso es mentira nadie puede escribir el destino

Naruto: si yo hubiera seguido mi destino hace años que yo hubiera muerto

Neji en un pequeño lapso de tiempo utilizo el _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō _para atacar a Naruto y a sus clones destruyendo a los clones y alejando a Naruto de el

Naruto: debo admitir que para alguien que dice estar atado al destino, peleas para cambiar el curso de esta batalla

Neji: te equivocas solo sigo el mandato del destino y ese es tu derrota ante mi

Naruto: al parecer eres un cabeza dura pero bueno tu lo pediste

El rubio comenzó a hacer sellos de mano y al finalizarlos en siete de sus dedos se crearon siete llamas de distintos colores

Naruto: **_"katon: dainana no yobidash no jutsu" _**(elemento fuego: séptima llama)

Las siete llamas formadas en las manos de Naruto salieron disparadas hacia Neji quien uso el _Hakkesho kaiten_ bloqueando las llamas sin darse cuenta que el rubio se había trasladado atrás del chico quien recibió una patada en la espalda y otra que lo mando a volar por los aires mientras que Naruto realizaba la misma técnica que uso contra Natsumi

Naruto: **_"Chōkaku-kyū"_** (esfera aural) (rewiv si la conocen XD)

La esfera salió disparada hacia el Hyuga que seguía en el aire y lo impacto de lleno empeorando el daño de la caída de la cual salió muy lastimado

Neji: cómo es posible, esto no debería pasar tu deberías de ser quien esté perdiendo, ese es tu destino

Naruto: pues yo no me guio por el destino, ya te lo dije, además estoy seguro de que oíste lo que le dije a ese sarnoso Inuzuka, la chica Hyuga está bajo mi cuidado y aquel que se atreva a dañarla se las verá con migo, por que mas allá de derrotarla casi la matas y si no fuera porque ella te tiene un gran opresión ya estarías muerto

Neji: tu no sabes lo que e pasado por su culpa

Naruto: entonces déjame verlo **_"Seishin-tekina shin'nyū-sha" _**(intruso mental)

El Uzumaki se acerco a Neji tocándolo en la cinta ninja y mediante su genjutsu Naruto vio lo que había ocurrido con el secuestro de Hinata y lo que izo el padre de Neji por ello

Naruto: enserio culpas a una niña incapaz de defenderse de la muerte de tu padre que se sacrifico por cuenta propia

Neji: tu no conoces mi sufrimiento eres incapaz de entenderme

Naruto: te equivocas, tu al menos tuviste la atención y amor de tu padre, yo por otra parte, fui dejado de lado por mis propios padres, tuve que crecer lo más rápido posible para valerme por mi mismo, huyendo de aquellos que me querían lastimar, yo en varias ocasiones encare a la muerte sin embargo nunca me di por vencido por que quería demostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz, mi destino pudo haber dicho que moriría siendo un niño pero yo no lo permití me volví fuerte para anteponerme a el

Neji: pero tú no tienes que vivir con algo como esto – dijo mostrando el sello de pájaro enjaulado – yo soy un ave enjaulada que no puede huir de su destino

Naruto: el pájaro enjaulado, eso se arregla después, pero entiende que el destino solo lo puedes elegir tu y nadie más, dime dejaras que esto termine así o pelearas y te antepondrás ante tu destino

El Hyuga que empezaba a parece vio a Naruto sin decir nada y volvió a activar su byakugan y se volvió a lanzar contra el chico, Naruto sonrió al ver que el Hyuga volvió a levantarse para pelear tomando su determinación como un sí, la batalla se reinicio con el Hyuga atacando con el juken y Naruto contrarrestando sus ataques y lanzando los suyos, el combate no duro mucho mas dando como ganador a Naruto y aun herido Hyuga que quedo inconsciente, la arena de batalla se vació para dar paso al siguiente combate entre Subaku no Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha, este último no llegaba y se estaba por dar paso a Naruto para el combate y así hubiera sido de no ser que el kazekage que no era otro más que Orochimaru convenció a Hiruzen y a Minato de darle un poco más de tiempo al Uchiha, pero pasado el tiempo que se le dio el chico aun no llegaba y se le dio el paso a Naruto quien a se dirigía a la arena donde ya se encontraba el ninja de Suna, sin embargo un remolino de hojas se forma en el camino de Naruto en el cual estaban Kakashi y Sasuke

Kakashi: ¿llegamos a tiempo?

Naruto: no, ya me dieron órdenes de realizar el combate

Sasuke: haste a un lado Dobe esta es mi pelea

Kakashi: por favor Naruto déjalo pelear

Naruto suspiro: solo porque tú me lo pides Kakashi-nii

El chico se retiro de la arena cediéndole el combate al Uchiha el presentador pregunto a los dos si estaban preparados para la pelea a lo que ellos asintieron y el ninja dio la indicación de que iniciaran, el primer movimiento del Uchiha fueron varios kunais dirigidos hacia el chico el cual fue protegido por la arena que lo rodeaba, al ver que los kunais no funcionaron el chico se dispuso a atacar directo con el sharingan con dos aspas en cada ojo, el chico atacaba con el taijutsu el Kakashi le había enseñado sin embargo la defensa de arena de Gaara lo defendía de cualquier ataque fastidiado por la arena el Uchiha trazo sellos de mano y realizo un jutsu katon que fue tan intenso que convirtió la arena de Gaara en cristal, este acto izo que la arena se volviera violenta y atacara a Sasuke quien con su sharingan era capaz de esquivar todos los ataques de la arena pero esta se volvía mas errática y aumentaba sus ataques uno de los cuales atrapo a Sasuke la arena empezó a azotar al chico por toda la arena y arrojándolo contra la pared. Mientras tanto en las gradas un grupo de personas veía esto con poco interés

Papillon: enserio este es el legado de los Uchiha, un diablillo de rango inferior es mas fuerte que el y eso ya es decir mucho

Radamantiz: ese chico se regodea en el prestigio de su clan, no me sorprende que ese chico Jinchuriki lo mate

Belce: kami te digo de una vez que si ese humano muere no lo voy a aceptar en el infierno

Miguel: pero Belcebú-sama, el alma del chico no será admitida en el paraíso

Golem: pues que el chico se convierta en fantasma

Zadkiel: el chico aun no muere, sugiero que primero vean el resultado del combate y luego deciden el destino del alma del humano

Regresando al combate el cual iba ya muy avanzado con posible ganador al Subaku no el cual tenía al Uchiha en el rango de ataque de su arena, sin embargo el chico Uchiha no se rendía y se dispuso a utilizar el jutsu que Kakashi le enseño pero el chico de Suna ya se había encerrado en una cúpula de arena y el Uchiha ya habia intentado muchas cosas para penetrarla sin éxito asi que recurrió a su nueva técnica

Sasuke: chidori

En la palma del chico se formo una esfera de relámpago y de este salía un chirrido como si fueran miles de aves el chico corrió a toda velocidad para hacer que su técnica funcionara y lo izo logro traspasar la cúpula de arena y herir a Gaara, de la cúpula emergió un terrible grito que a la vez parecía ser un gruñido de algún animal y al instante un gran instinto asesino emergió y fue sentido por todos los presentes en el estadio

Mientras tanto

En el palco de los kages, el falso kazekage sonrió con malicia mientras veía la cúpula y sentía el gran instinto asesino de Gaara

Kazekage: vaya, vaya el chico estallo antes de tiempo, que se le hará será mejor que inicie el plan

Al instante cuatro individuos cubiertos con capuchas aparecieron y crearon una barrera que encerró a los tres kages

Minato: que significa esto, kazekage-sama

Orochimaru: Minato, tu nunca fuiste el mas perceptivo

Hiruzen: sabe lo que hace kazekage-sama

Orochimaru: si que lo se sensei

Al instante el supuesto kage se retiro sus ropas mostrando a Orochimaru algo que altero un poco al tercero e izo que Minato se pusiera en posición de combate

Minato: Orochimaru que hiciste con el kazekage

Orochimaru: lo mate y ahora destruiré a la hoja con la ayuda del ichibi

Al instante un gran estruendo se sintió y a lo lejos una enorme serpiente se veía que había destruido una muralla de la aldea permitiéndole el acceso a ninjas de oto los cuales empezaron a atacar a los ninjas de la hoja

Minato: eres un maldito no permitiremos que destruyas Konoha

Orochimaru: no crean que no vine preparado**_ "kuchiyose: edo tensei"_**

Al instante dos ataúdes de madera se levantaron y de ellos salieron dos personas, el primero y segundo Hokages

Hashirama: ¿dónde estamos?

Tobirama: al parecer en Konoha, ¿pero quién utilizo el edo tensei?

Orochimaru: ese fui yo

Hashirama: ¿y quien eres tú?

Orochimaru: soy el sannin Orochimaru y los invoque para que destruyan a los Hokages actuales y luego la aldea

Hashirama: te dije que el edo tensei era una mala idea

Tobirama: yo no sabia que alguien que estuviera contra la aldea lo fuera a usar para destruirla

Hashirama: bueno ya no hay nada que podamos hacer

Tobirama: lo siento mucho Hiruzen

Sin decir otra cosa los dos edo kages se lanzaron contra los dos Hokages mientras tanto en la arena el chico jinchuriki se había puesto a atacar a Sasuke sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, de no ser por Kakashi que apenas y pudo sacar a Sasuke de ahí el Uchiha ya estaría muerto, tras no encontrar a quien matar el Subaku no abandono la arena y ya alejado el chico termino por transformarse en el tanuki de una cola el cual empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor, en la arena una chica rubia se disponía a seguir al bijuu

Naruto: Akemi-chan detente

Akemi: pero naruto-nii, tengo que hacer algo

Naruto: no hay mucho que puedas hacer contra ese bijuu

Akemi: pero ya domino gran parte del chakra del kyubi creo que puedo detenerlo

Naruto: no, puedo notar que aun te falta mucho para dominar ese poder por completo

Akemi: pero…

Naruto: Akemi, soy mayor que tú por veinte minutos respeta esa diferencia y obedéceme

Akemi: pero que puedo hacer entonces

Naruto: ayuda a combatir a los ninjas de Suna y oto

Akemi: ¿y qué aras tu?

Naruto: defenderé mi territorio

Akemi: ¿qué?

Naruto: durante toda mi infancia esta aldea me llamo demonio y tenían razón soy el demonio de la hoja y si el ichibi cree que puede venir e invadir mi territorio está muy equivocado

Akemi: ¿a que te refieres nii-san?

Naruto: estas a punto de ver mi verdadero yo o al menos una parte de él, solo no pienses mal de mi

Akemi: nunca nii-chan

Naruto: bien. **"_Que mi fuerza me guie, que mi poder castigue al culpable, que mi dolor libere mi verdadero ser" _**

Al instante el chico fue rodeado por una energia escarlata, su pelo seguía siendo rubio pero de una tonalidad más oscura, sus ojos dejaron de ser azules y se volvieron rojos sangre, sus ropas se volvieron negras y rojas, el chico comenzó a emitir un terrible grito de dolor algo que alarmo a su hermana que presenciaba su cambio, de la espalda del chico salieron dos alas de demonio de color negro cubiertas por sangre

Akemi: ¿n-nii-chan eres tú?

Naruto: si Akemi, esta es una parte de lo que soy en realidad, si me odias lo entenderé

Akemi: no, te equivocas, no importa que seas para mi siempre serás Naruto-nii

Naruto: gracias Akemi. **Génesis **\- dijo y su espada apareció frente a él – "**_espada de la creación, que tu poder castigue al culpable, que tu hoja destruya al mal, yo tu dueño ordeno que te conviertas en la espada del infierno"_**

Al instante la espada brillo cambiando de forma la cual era una espada gruesa con el acero rojo y el filo azul (imagínense a la espada de final fantasy)

Naruto: Akemi, ve a ayudar a detener a los ninjas de Oto y Suna, yo me encargare de ese bijuu

Akemi: hai

Antes de seguir al bijuu el chico busco a su novia encontrándola junto con sus sensei, con su jutsu espacio tiempo se dirigió con Emiko

Naruto: Emiko-chan por favor ayuda a Hiruzen-jiji

Emiko: está bien donde esta

Naruto señalo la barrera en el palco de los kages a lo que la chica asintió y le dio un rápido beso a Naruto para luego dirigirse a la barrera

Belce: Naruto porque usas tu forma demoniaca

Naruto: lo siento Belcebú-sama

Kami: bueno creo que lo dejaremos pasar solo por esta vez

Belce: bien, pero más te vale que derrotes a ese bijuu

Naruto: hai

Al instante las alas del chico se abrieron limpiando la sangre que había en ellas y en un movimiento de estas el chico se elevo en el aire y se dirigió a donde el enorme Tanuki

Naruto: te atreviste a invadir mi territorio, ahora sufre las consecuencias

Sin otra cosa que decir el chico se lanzo a atacar al enorme animal el cual al sentir la presencia de Naruto lo empezó a atacar con su arena creando grandes picos de arena tratando de atravesar al rubio quien con agilidad esquivaba los picos de arena, Naruto trazo sellos de mano

Naruto: **_"meiton: dakuchaji" _**(elemento oscuridad: carga oscura)

El ataque eran anillos conectados de color negro rodeados por una energía roja que se dirigió hacia el bijuu el cual al recibir el impacto directo ocasionando que el bijuu rugiera de dolor y tras recuperarse volvió a atacar a Naruto que empuñando a génesis y al estar más cerca del ichibi corto su brazo derecho haciendo que el bijuu volviera a rugir de dolor, mientras el bijuu regeneraba su brazo el chico realizo mas sellos de mano

Naruto: **_"meiton: fukitsuna parusu" _**(elemento oscuridad: pulso sinistro)

Al momento una energía negra se apodero de Naruto quien se encorvo totalmente para luego estirarse con fuerza y rapidez expulsando esa energía en todas direcciones y la cual derribo al bijuu y para impedir algún movimiento del ichibi el chico izo un último jutsu

Naruto: **_"meiton: chen bun" _**(elemento oscuridad: cadenas de la condena)

La tierra se estremeció y de esta emergieron barias cadenas de color negro con picos las cuales se expandieron a lo largo de todo el bijuu y lo aprisionaron contra el suelo Naruto se posiciono sobre el bijuu buscando una forma de devolverlo a su jinchuriki pronto encontró a Gaara que se encontraba inconsciente en la frente del ichibi y con un ligero golpe lo despertó haciendo que el bijuu regresara al interior del chico sin embargo Gaara era incapas de moverse

Gaara: ¿por qué no terminas con migo?

Naruto: si te mato algunas personas sufrirían por tu perdida

Gaara: te equivocas nadie me extrañara, solo soy un arma

Naruto: te equivocas, no eres un arma hay personas que te quieren por quien eres

Gaara: ¿cómo podrías entenderme, no eres como yo?

Naruto: te equivocas somos muy parecidos, durante mi infancia todos me temían y me odiaban, nadie me quería inclusive mis padres se olvidaban de mi

Gaara: ¿y con todo eso como es que no perdiste la cordura?

Naruto: porque había personas que me querían de verdad entre ellas mis hermanas

Gaara: hermana. Temari

Naruto: dime, ¿tienes a personas que se preocupan por ti?

Gaara: tuve a alguien que me quería y por ese amor esa persona murió

Naruto: esa persona procuraba tu bienestar

Gaara: si

Naruto: ¿crees que le gustaría verte asi?

Gaara: no lo se

Naruto: piensa en esa persona en lo que izo por ti, piensa en las personas que son cercanas a ti, si te quieren de verdad entonces no estás solo

Gaara: la verdad ya no se en quien confiar

Naruto: confía en mí, yo seré tu amigo

Gaara: ¿amigo?, me considerarías un amigo después de lo que hice

Naruto: claro que sí, yo seré uno de los pilares donde puedas sostenerte cuando no puedas hacerlo tu solo

Por un momento Gaara mostro una sonrisa generosa y dijo algunas palabras inentendibles, en ese mismo momento los dos hermanos de Gaara aparecieron y Temari extendió su abanico preparado para defender a su hermano

Temari: aléjate de el

Naruto: descuida no le haré, daño, pero les sugiero que se retiren pronto las invasores serán derrotados

Temari corrió hacia Gaara y lo tomo en brazos, Kankuro se alarmo pensando que Temari sería atacada por la arena de Gaara pero para su sorpresa nada paso y temari levanto a Gaara

Temari: Gaara, estas bien

Gaara: s-si, T-Temari-nee

Temari se sorprendió por las palabras de Gaara pues nunca escucho ese sufijo de parte del pelirrojo lo cual provoco una pequeña lagrima por su ojo izquierdo, la chica tomo a Gaara y como pudo abrazo al chico agradeciéndole que lo allá salvado y los tres hermanos se retiraron.

Mientras el chico peleaba, la bijuu se habia unido a la pelea contra el sannin de las serpientes el cual no tuvo oportunidad contra la chica que con jutsus katon fácilmente neutralizo a los edo kages, y con ayuda de Hiruzen la chica sometió al sannin de las serpientes metiéndolo en un genjutsu tan aterrador que el sannin termino suplicando por su vida y prometiendo llevarse a las tropas si se le liberaba, el resultado del combate fue en la derrota del sannin la huida de oto y suna y la victoria de Konoha, sin embargo esto había sucedido mientras el chico atacaba por segunda ocasión al ichibi lo cual provoco ser expuesto en su forma demoniaca ante toda la aldea y provocando el terror de todos, pero entre aquellos que veían la forma demoniaca de Naruto se encontraban los kages la mujer Uzumaki y la menor de las hermanas

Minato: ¿e-ese es naruto?

Emiko: si, a mostrado una parte de lo que es en realidad

Minato: ¿Cómo que una parte?

Emiko: hay cosas en las cuales no soy la indicada para explicar

Con esas palabras la chica desapareció del lugar lleno donde las deidades y esperando a Naruto, las deidades sabían que es lo que pasaría después y se preparaban para revelar su presencia en la tierra

Bueno eso es todo que les pareció, si sé que me tarde pero creo que les va a gustar este cap y espero les guste, así que espero sus rewiev se despide su amigo soulfox23Hola que tal amigo aquí su amigo soulfox23 trayéndoles otro capítulo de mi fic esperando que lo disfruten ya que apartar de aquí empica lo bueno así que prepárense

**_NINGUN _**personaje aquí presentado me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos autores

Capitulo 6 exámenes e invasion

Los miembros del equipo 7 y la menor de las hermanas Uzumaki veían con asombro al chico a excepción del Uchiha que lo veía con odio, Naruto se sobo el cuello en la zona donde fue mordido y tras un rato tomo su espada y se acerco a su equipo analizando si el equipo de su hermana tenía el pergamino que ellos necesitaban al comprobar que el equipo de Akemi no tenía el pergamino que necesitaba el chico se despidió de su hermana y se retiraron del lugar, caminaron un rato mas por el bosque hasta dar con un rio en el cual se quedaron hay para abastecerse de agua en el rio. Los días pasaron y la suerte no le sonreía al equipo del rubio quienes no encontraban a nadie con el pergamino que ellos necesitaban, pero no todo era malo en esos días Naruto se había dedicado a entrenar a su hermana sobre la técnica de fuuton que le había enseñado el primer día en el bosque, claro que le tomo mucho el entender cómo funcionaba la técnica, mientras la chica estaba entrenando en la técnica de su hermano

Natsumi: es increíble que en los tres días que llevamos aquí no hayamos encontrado a alguien con el pergamino que necesitamos

Naruto: no te angusties todavía podemos encontrar a alguien con el pergamino necesitamos

Emiko: el tiene razón muy pronto presiento que muy pronto encontraremos a alguien con el pergamino necesario

Horas más tarde el equipo 11 seguía caminado por el bosque donde se toparon con un equipo proveniente de oto los emboscaron y para suerte de el equipo 11 el equipo de oto tenía el pergamino deseado por ellos, cabe decir que al saber que el equipo tenía el pergamino Naruto no se contuvo del todo por obtener el pergamino lo que dio de resultado a los tres de oto con una que otra fractura y contusiones leves, en cuanto consiguieron el pergamino el equipo se dirigió a la torre donde presentaron los pergaminos y les indicaron que era lo que pasaría, ya informados el equipo 11 se fue a descansar, poco después ya con las energías repuestas el grupo de Naruto se encontró con el equipo 7

Akemi: onii-chan, por fin llegaste

Naruto: si, ase cuanto que llegaron

Akemi: poco después de que nos separamos nos encontramos con un grupo que tenía el pergamino que necesitábamos

Naruto: tuviste mucha suerte nosotros tardamos mas en conseguir el pergamino

Sasuke: es otra muestra de que eres un perdedor

Naruto ignorando a Sasuke: dime Akemi-chan como te ha ido con tu entrenamiento

Sasuke: oye te estoy hablando Dobe

Naruto: y yo estoy hablando con Akemi-chan

Sasuke se enfureció con Naruto y se arrojo contra él, pero el Uzumaki en una patada en el estomago lo mando a volar, esto provoco la furia en la Haruno que sin pensar ataco a Naruto pero este se movió esquivando el golpe de Sakura y golpeándola en la nuca dejándolo en K.O, después de deshacerse de la molestia que resultaban ser la Haruno y el Uchiha los hermanos y la bijuu siguieron conversando hasta que un joven cuyo rasgo más sobresaliente de su persona era su vestimenta que era un expandex verde con la cinta de Konoha atada en la cintura y unas cejas muy pobladas, el chico tenía una mirada que demostraba mucha energía

¿: Gusto conocerte me llamo Lee, Rock Lee

Naruto: un gusto Lee-san, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

Lee: sé quién eres, desde el combate por el clan Uzumaki se tu nombre ha corrido por toda la aldea

Naruto: y dime Lee, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Lee: me gustaría enfrentarme a ti, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Naruto: bueno, no he tenido un buen combate desde hace tiempo así que por qué no

Lee: que bien sígueme

Tras unos momentos de caminar llegaron al estadio que se utilizaría para la siguiente etapa de los exámenes hay Lee le dijo que combatirían, Naruto solo asintió y se preparo para pelear, Lee también se preparo al dar señal de que ambos estaban listos el chico de expandex empezó la pelea con una serie de patadas que Naruto fácilmente esquivaba o bloqueaba pero pudo notar la increíble fuerza que el chico poseía en sus piernas, luego de las patadas Lee empezó a mandar puñetazos a Naruto pero este no se quedaba a tras pues también empezó a atacar a Lee con puños y patadas que eran bloqueados, Naruto sonrió al ver que el chico tenía más de lo que aparentaba así que decidió que aumentaría el nivel y probar que tan bueno era el chico, el Uzumaki aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos algo que el chico de expandex noto y sonrió con emoción y tan bien aumento su poder para darle la par al rubio, los dos chicos estaban tan sumergidos en su combate que no notaron 16 presencias en el sitio, por otro lado la Otsotsuki si lo noto y busco el origen de esas presencias que ya eran conocidas para ella al dirigir su mirada a una de las gradas del estadio techado vio a dieciséis personas viendo el combate del Uzumaki y el chico del expandex Emiko emocionada se acerco, las personas que presenciaban el combate se dieron cuenta que la bijuu se les acercaba así que dirigieron su mirada a la chica que se extraño al ver el aspecto de las personas .

Las deidades y sus seguidores habían cambiado su aspecto para poder pasar desapercibido mientras estaban de visita

Kami ahora parecía un hombre de 35, pelo rubio corto y alborotado y ojos color avellana con una piel un poco bronceada, vestía con una playera verde olivo y unos pantalones azul oscuro

Belcebub aparentaba los 30 años con pelo negro y ojos azules con una piel blanca, vestía con una playera azul oscura y una chamarra blanca, un pantalón negro ajustado con una cadena atada a su cintura

Los espectros aparataban una edad de al parecer unos 25 años todos con una camisa negra y una chaqueta morada con pantalones azul oscuro con zapatos negros pero cada espectro mostraba un diferencia en sus facciones faciales, papillon, golem y esfinge tenían cabello negro corto y ojos rojos, Radamantiz y Licaoon tenían pelo rojo con ojos amarillos ámbar, arpía era una chica de cabello largo color castaño y ojos verdes y a diferencia de su compañeros espectros ella tenía un vestido negro con detalles en rojo muy pegado dejando ver sus perfectas curvas y sus pechos que parecían ser copa D, basilisco tenia pelo rubio y ojos cafés

Por otro lado los arcángeles conservaban sus facciones faciales solo cambiando su edad igual a la de los espectros vistiendo con ropas blancas holgadas con detalles en azul

Emiko: ¿kami-sama?, ¿Belcebúb-sama?

Kami: si Emiko-chan pero por ahora llámame Makoto Sato

Belcebub: a mi dime Rin Okumura (sip me justa ese personaje)

Randamantiz: Mako

Licaoon: Daisuke

Papillon: ahora soy Kuso, Emiko-chan

Esfinge: ahora llámame Zuko

Golem: Kouta

Basilisco: Minoru

Arpia: Kuniko

Los

Miguel: durante mi estancia aquí seré Akinori

Gabriel: Arata será mi nombre

Uriel: Eikichi

Jofiel: Tsuna

Shamuel: Hideki

Zadkiel: Hiroshi

Emiko vio a los espectros, arcángeles y a las dos deidades en sus apariencias humanas que utilizarían, tras las presentaciones de sus nuevas personas las deidades y sus acompañantes dirigieron su vista al combate entre el chico del expandex y el rubio el primero de todos en hablar fue papillon que como siempre demostraba una actitud despreocupada (solo en quien habla pondré el verdadero nombre del personaje)

Papillon: parece que Naruto-kun se divierte

Arpía: el chico con el que pelea es bastante fuerte para el nivel en el que esta

Golem: no detecto nada de chakra proveniente del chico

Arpía: será posible que el chico no pueda moldear chakra, eso explicaría su dedicación a fortalecer su cuerpo

Jofiel: sugiero esperar a que el combate entre esos dos termine luego podremos hablar con Naruto

Zadkiel: Kami-sama deberíamos habitarle a Naruto sobre lo que pasara

Kami: por mucho que eso me gustaría recuerda que no podemos interferir de forma directa con los acontecimientos mortales

Belcebub: esa es la desventaja de ser un ser celestial

Papillon: pero Belcebu-sama tampoco puede interferir de manera directa en este mundo

Radmantiz: será mejor que te calles papillon si no quieres que te de una golpiza

Mientras en la arena de combate, después de un buen rato de pelea en el que al parecer Naruto no se esforzaba por ganar pero aceptaba que el chico de expandex tenía futuro como un buen usuario de Taijutsu, tras una serie de golpes bloqueados o esquivados el chico por fin sintió la presencia de las deidades y sus respectivos acompañantes esto provoco que Naruto terminara el combate en un empate, ya libre del combate el chico se dirigió a l lugar donde emiko estaba hablando con las deidades

Naruto: kami-sama, Belcebú-sama

Las deidades vieron al chico que acababa de llegar a las gradas donde se encontraban, los arcángeles y espectros pusieron una expresión de alegría al ver al chico llegar

Papillon: Naruto-kun que bueno verte de nuevo

Naruto: ¿papillon-sensei?

Papillon: por ahora dime Kuso Naruto-kun

El Uzumaki dirigió una mirada confundida a las deidades y al resto de sus maestros, Kami mostro una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de confusión de Naruto así que las deidades le explicaron que durante su visita llevarían distintos nombres, los días restantes que quedaban para que los demás equipos llegaron y una gran parte de los participantes no llegaron y otros al momento de preguntar quién desistía de seguir alzaron la mano, al ver la poca cantidad de personas que quedaban los espectros comentaban lo cobardes que eran los humanos mientras que los arcángeles alegaban que era el simple razonamiento de que algunos solo habían llegado hasta ahí por suerte, al saber quiénes quedaban se empezaron a dar los combates (todo son iguales)

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro combates en los cuales apenas un ninja de Konoha Chouji Akimichi peleo contra un ninja de Oto, el combate dio como ganador al ninja de Oto, en alguna parte de las gradas un chico con una chamarra de color gris con ojos rasgados y dos marcas rojas parecidas a colmillos en sus mejillas con un cachorrito descansando en la chamarra, junto a este chico se veía a una chica de pelo azul corto y piel clara, con una chamarra beige con un símbolo de flama a los lados, lo que más llamaba la atención sobre esta chica eran sus ojos blancos, la última persona de este grupo es un chico con un saco gris oscura que cubría su boca unos googles negros que no permitían ver sus ojos y por ultimo llevaba una chamarra gris con una capucha lo que cubría su cabeza, cada uno de estos gennin eran, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame un equipo Gennin de rastreo

Kiba: sabía que ese tonto de Chouji no lograría ganar

Shino: no tienes porque insultarlo Kiba, el dio lo mejor pero su oponente era más fuerte

Kiba: debería de estar agradecido, de haberse enfrentado a mi estaría peor después de todo soy un alfa

Shino: no te creas tanto aquí hay ninjas que pueden superarte muy fácilmente

Kiba: por favor nadie aquí me podrá superar no es cierto Hinata

Hinata: y-yo c-creo q-q-que S-Shino-kun tiene razón

Kiba: Hinata no deberías ser tan tímida con migo después de todo tu serás mi futura esposa

Hinata: t-t-tu n-no me interesas de esa forma kiba-kun

Kiba: eso no importa porque te guste o no algún día tú serás mi esposa

A este punto de la conversación el Inuzuka tenía una sonrisa altanera mientras que Hinata estaba asustada por la actitud de su compañero anqué no era la primera vez que decía cosas como esa, sin embargo no notaron que mientras el Inuzuka así estas declaraciones el rubio Uzumaki que había oído gran parte de la conversación la cual provoco gran furia en el por como el chico trataba a la chica

Shino: Kiba será mejor que no sigas con tus tonterías

Kiba: y que piensas hacer si no paro

Shino: yo nada pero tal vez el si

Sin entender lo que decía su compañero de equipo el Inuzuka sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y esa persona era Naruto con una expresión de enojo

Kiba: quien eres

Naruto: me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y escuche lo que le decías a la chica

Kiba: y te importa porque lo que dije fue la pura verdad

Naruto: no es por la chica es por tu actitud, no soporto a los cretinos como tu

Kiba: me importa muy poco que no te agrade, además será mejor que no me provoques a un alfa como yo

Naruto ejerciendo mucho instinto asesino: ¿eres un alfa?

Kiba: si

Naruto: eso quiere decir que eres miembro del clan Inuzuka

Kiba: no solo eso, soy el hijo de Tsume Inuzuka

Naruto: entonces eres hermano de Hana Inuzuka

KIba: si, algún problema

Naruto: si eres hermano de Hana y dices ser todo un alfa, ¿donde están tus demás ninken?

Kiba: ¿a qué te refieres?

Naruto: si eres más fuerte que tu hermana que a nuestra edad ya contaba con otros dos ninken, dime tú deberías de tener por lo menos tres ninken más para afirmar que eres un alfa

El orgullo de Kiba quedo destrosado tras las muy ciertas palabras del rubio pues su hermana era muy talentosa con los perros, en cambio el no podía tener tan fuerte lazo como el que tenia con su cachorrito

Kiba: que te crees maldito, será mejor que ruegues que no te toque pelear contra mí, de lo contrario sufrirás como nunca

Naruto: créeme si dices ser el alfa que eres, nada me gustaría más que enfrentarme a ti, pero te advierto la chica queda bajo mi protección si me entero que le hiciste algo, no tendrás donde esconderte

Kiba: tu no eres nadie como para decirme que hacer

Shino: Kiba, el es hermano de Akemi y Natsumi, y el derroto a Natsumi y su defensa de cadenas

Kiba: ¿y qué?, si le gano es porque tal vez le tubo lastima

Desde el lugar donde estaba la pareja del rubio quien escucho todo se acerco a Shino quien había dejado de discutir con Kiba al ver que el chico solo entendería a golpes

Emiko: sabes que tu amigo esta muerto verdad

Shino: al menos espero que no le rompa ningún hueso

Emiko: pues tienen mala suerte tu amigo dijo ser un alfa lo que significa que Naruto-kun no será piadoso con él, Naruto-kun dará todo de sí para superar a los que dicen ser mas fuertes

Ya habían pasado otros combates en los que solo otros dos de la hoja habían participado y solo uno de esos dos había ganado su combate, el seleccionador volvió a girar empezando a seleccionar a quienes serias los siguientes ninjas que pelearían tras unos segundos el seleccionador paro mostrando a los próximos participantes que serian el Inuzuka y Naruto esto provoco sonrisas de parte de los dos seleccionado, Kiba pensaba que ahora podría poner al rubio en su lugar y le enseñaría que nadie se burla de él, Naruto por su parte solo sonrio por que por fin participaría por que ya se estaba aburriendo, los dos gennin se presentaron al frente de la arena y se colocaron en posiciones de combate, Kiba se encorvo y dejando todo su cuerpo relajado con su cachorro aun en su suéter, por otra parte Naruto posiciono su mano derecha en forma de puño en su cintura y la izquierda abierta la coloco a la altura de su pacho con las piernas flexionadas

Réferi: todos listos – los dos asienten – comiencen

Al instante Kiba se acerco a toda velocidad a Naruto para atacarlo con sus puños pero este lo esquivo sin problemas, Kiba al ver que su primer golpe fue esquivado se volvió a lanzar contra Naruto pero este con su palma bloqueo su golpe y lo propino otro en el estomago del chico el cual retrocedió al sentir el impacto, Naruto no dio oportunidad de que Kiba se recuperara del golpe y lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez con una patada vertical que impacto en el costado derecho del chico que solto un quejido lo cual no solo provoco el dolor del chico si no que también provoco su furia

Naruto: y dices ser todo un alfa, no eres como tu hermana

Kiba: ¿y tú que sabes de ella?

Naruto: puede que no la conosca en persona y tal vez nunca tenga tal privilegio de ver a una Inuzuka de su calibre pero eso no quiere decir que no la allá visto antes

Kiba: que quieres decir con eso

Naruto: en mi infernal niñez, llegue a verla desde lejos tratando con lobos, supongo que solo los Inuzuka mas fuertes son capaces de logran una conexión con tan magnífico animal, además desde que te vi por primera vez me di cuenta de que tu cachorro es el único can con el que tienes una conexión, dices ser un alfa pero no eres ni una cuarta parte de lo que es Hana Inuzuka

Kiba: cállate

Guiado por la furia que le provocaban las palabras de Naruto el Inuzuka se lanzo en un ataque de diestra y siniestra ya no era capaz de reconocer a quien atacaba solo quería golpear algo, en las gradas los sensei de los equipos de Konoha veían el combate y una de las jounin de cabello negro ondulado y ojos rojos carmesí veía con total decepción a Kiba

Kurenai: mira que dejarse llevar por la ira, debo admitir Kushina tu hijo es muy astuto provoco a Kiba para que no pensara y solo lo atacara

Kushina no dijo nada solo se quedaba viendo el combate de su hijo observando la destreza y astucia que uso para frustrar al chico quien en ese momento ya estaba más que arto de las palabras del Uzumaki y realizo el _Jūjin Bunshin_ convirtiendo a Akamaru en un clon de Kiba y los dos en posición de encorvada con las manos como garras se lanzaron al ataque contra el rubio, Naruto solo observaba a los ahora dos Inuzuka realizar un _Gatsūga _que iba así él y algunos de los presentes en el estadio que conocían la técnica del Inuzuka pensaron que era el fin para el chico pero con lo que no contaron fue el hecho de que el chico a centímetros de recibir el ataque lo esquivo haciendo que los dos Inuzuka chocaran contra el suelo, el Kiba original vio a Naruto con aun mas furia pues había esquivado el ataque que se supone es el más rápido y fuerte que él posee en un intento más el chico volvió a tratar de golpear al chico quien en vez de bloquear el ataque lo paro con una sola mano impresionando a todos los presentes, Naruto tenía detenido a los dos Inuzuka con sus manos y de una patada que mando al Kiba que sostenía su mano derecha el cual termino estampado en la pared mientras que dirigía al kiba de su mano Izquierda y haciendo un sello de mano este se volvió a transformar en el cachorro de Kiba, Naruto soltó a Akamaru y este se acerco rápidamente a su amo Naruto se acerco a Kiba que ya estaba en el piso y trataba de ponerse de pie pero en vano

Naruto: no intentes ponerte de pie este derrotado, acéptalo de una vez

Kiba: esto no me detendrá, te derrotare

Naruto: si asi lo quieres – dijo y lo único que izo fue golpearlo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente luego miro al árbitro – e terminado con el

Arbitro: el ganador del combate es Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto salió de la arena dirigiéndose con su grupo mientras que la sensei del Inuzuka no decía nada en principalmente porque nadie antes había podido esquivar el Gatsuga de kiba y mucho menos detenerlo con las manos, mientras con el resto los combates continuaron Naruto se acerco a Hinata

Naruto: hola, según escuche del Inuzuka tu eres Hinata no

Hinata: s-si

Naruto: no te pareces en lo más mínimo a los estirados de ese clan, pero por lo que veo eres muy tímida

Hinata: y-yo l-lo siento

Naruto: no tienes por qué disculparte, mira eres una Hyuga muestra la seguridad de una, vista al frente y con determinación, además puedo ver que tu eres diferente a los Hyuga de la rama principal si muestras seguridad cambiaras a tu clan créeme

Hinata: g-gracias, Naruto-kun

Mientras conversaban el seleccionador mostro a los siguientes participantes quienes serian los dos únicos Hyuga participando en los exámenes, Hinata mostro un poco de temor al ver que se enfrentaría a su primo Neji quien se mostraba tranquilo ante la situación, Hinata se dirigía hacia la arena de combate pero Naruto la detuvo un momento

Naruto: recuerda, vista al frente y con determinación

Hinata acantio y con más tranquilidad se dirigió a la arena a enfrentar a su primo, en cuanto los dos se posicionaron en la plataforma el árbitro se acerco al centro de la mismo

Arbitro: los combatientes están listos – los dos asintieron – bien, comiencen

El primero en atacar fue Neji quien se dirigía a Hinata a toda velocidad para atacarla con el juken, pero esta reacciono a tiempo bloqueando el golpe de Neji

Neji: ríndase de una vez Hinata-sama, su derrota ya esta destinada

Hinata no respondió y solo se dedico a tratar de golpear a Neji con el Juken pero la diferencia de fuerzas era mucha y Neji logro bloquear el juken de Hinata con el suyo y al mismo tiempo la golpeo, Hinata emitió un gemido de dolor por el golpe que recibió pero no retrocedería asi que activo su byakugan algo que su primo también izo los dos Hyuga se acercaron para poder pelear con sus dojutsus activados pero Neji era mas poderoso que su prima y como tal su juken era más fuerte por lo que rompió la serie de Hinata y la alcanzo dejándole un par de golpes mas

Neji: ríndase Hinata-sama este es su destino, usted perderá ante mi

Naruto desde las gradas: vamos Hinata, tú puedes, no permitas que nadie te diga cuáles son tus límites

Las palabras del Uzumaki motivaron a Hinata para ponerse de pie y ver a su primo con su dojutsu activado y lanzándose a atacarlo nuevamente, la batalla duro solo un poco mas pero en cualquier momento en el que los dos Hyuga chocaban neji siempre ganaba el combate resulto con neji como ganador y una Hinata muy herida por los golpes de neji

Neji: se lo dije, su destino era perder ante mi

Hinata trataba de parece y encarar a Neji pero no lo logro y cayó nuevamente, Naruto bajo a la arena a socorrer a Hinata quien parecía que no conservaría la conciencia por mucho tiempo, al final médicos que estaban presentes para situaciones como esa se presentaron y se llevaron a Hinata mientras que Naruto veía con enojo a Neji quien se retiraba al ser nombrado ganador del encuentro, los encuentros habían culminado y a los que pasarían se les infirmo que las finales serian dentro de un mes, todos los presentes se empezaron a retirar Naruto junto con Ritsuko se retiraron al apartamento del rubio el cual días atrás había sido alterado con sellos de distorsión cortesía de kami, el apartamento a hora parecía una casa grande pues tenía escaleras que llevaban a una planta alta y también contaba con varias habitaciones en las cuales los espectros arcángeles y deidades se hospedaban durante su visita, las deidades en esos días la pasaron conversando entre ellos sobre un tema que al parecer tenía que ver con el rubio quien fue recibido por el arcángel principal

Miguel: Naruto, kami-sama pide tu presencia en la sala

Naruto asintió y agradeció a su maestro tomando rumbo a la sala donde las deidades superiores se encontraban calmadas mientras esperaban al Uzumaki quien no tardo en llegar

Naruto: Kami-sama, Belcebú-sama, para que me necesitan

Kami: bueno lo hemos discutido y tras llegar a la conclusión de que has superados los entrenamientos de los arcángeles y espectro y aunque te falta mucho para cumplir con tu destino, belce y yo decidimos que se te daría un contrato de invocación

Naruto: ¿enserio?, ¿y cuál sería el contrato?

Belce: son las criaturas que tienen una gran cercanía a nosotros, el contrato de dragones

Naruto: enserio me darán el contrato de los dragones

Kami: nosotros permitiremos que firmes el contrato pero de los dragones dependerá el aceptarte como invocador

Al instante las dos deidades hicieron un sello de mano haciendo aparecer en una nube de humo un enorme pergamino de color blanco con franjas azules oscuras con grabados como escamas, Naruto extendió el pergamino encontrando que los únicos que habían firmado dicho contrato eran las deidades

Kami: bien Naruto, escribe tu nombre e imprime tus las huellas de la palma de tu mano con tu sangre

El chico izo lo que el dios de los cielos le indico escribiendo su nombre y poniendo sus huellas con su sangre, lo que paso después fue que las dos deidades y el rubio fueron transportados a una zona diferente, el lugar parecía ser una zona rocosa y montañosa a lo lejos se podía ver una montaña con un templo de color rojo con verde y las deidades guiaron al rubio hasta el templo que de cerca era aun más grande de lo que se esperaba pues el templo fácilmente rebasaba todo lo que media la aldea de la hoja, dentro del templo se apreciaban algunas estatuas de diferentes dragones, las deidades se adentraron en el templo hasta llegar a una sala oscura, las deidades se pararon en medio de la sala la cual se ilumino, Naruto quedo impresionado ante lo que vio dentro de la ahora iluminada sala, en la sala iluminada se apreciaban a ocho dragones que imponían miedo y respeto, en el centro de estos dragones habia uno de colores rojos y ojos verdes de pupila rasgada que veía a las dos deidades

¿: a pasado tiempo desde que me visitaron, kami-sama, Belcebú-sama

Kami: si a pasado un tiempo dragón gales

Gales: sabe que puede referirse a mí como Ddraig no necesitan formalidades

Belcebú: yendo al tema principal, creo que ya estas enterado del porque nuestra visita

Ddraig: si, hay un nuevo invocador, pero debe saber que si quiere ser merecedor de ser nuestro invocador debe de demostrar lo que vale

Kami: bueno, entre más rápido pase su prueba más rápido será digno de ser su invocador

Ddraig: tiene mucha confianza en el invocador, por cierto ¿donde esta?

Las dos deidades dejaron el paso libre mostrando a un Naruto impresionado por las magnificas criaturas delante de él, por otra parte el dragón gales inspeccionaba al rubio en el cual detecto una energía que el reconocía lo que provoco su risa extrañando al rubio

Ddraig: no crei que viviría para volver a ver a la reencarnación del angel caído

Naruto: como sabes lo que soy

Ddraig: gaki e vivido un poco menos que el mundo, fui testigo del poder del ángel caído en la batalla de los cielos y el infierno, bien gaki antes de evaluarte déjame presentarme, soy el dragon gales yo y mis hijos somos deidades solo superadas por el angel caído, kami-sama y Belcebú-sama, mi hijo mayor protege a la tierra desde la atmosfera de la tierra, mi hermano medio puede distorsionar el espacio a su antojo y mi hermano menor es el guardián de la luz y la oscuridad lo mas cercano a ti

¿: hermano deberías dejarnos precentarnos

¿: el tiene razón déjanos hablar

Ddraig: bien aganlo

El primero en hablar fue un dragón de colores, grises negros y rojos con un armazón dorada de seis patas y alas negras

¿: es un honor estar delante del datenshi, soy giratina guardián de la dimensión

El segundo dragón era de color gris de ojos amarillos y una especie de armadura de cristal, el dragon se sostenía en dos patas y sus patas delanteras eran muy pequeñas

¿: Soy kyurem, y agregando a la vaga presentación de mi hermano soy el guardián del equilibrio, yo mantengo el orden entre todas las energías contrarias del mundo

El tercero de los dragones en presentarse era de color azul con un armazón plateado con un diamante incrustado en el pecho de la armadura

¿: soy dialga, hijo de Giratina y guardián del tiempo

El cuarto dragon en presentarse era de color rosa pálido con líneas magenta en los hombros tenia incrustada una perla

¿: Soy palkia hermano de dialga y guardián del espacio

El quinto dragón era completamente blanco con una que otra característica aviar y su cola parecia ser una turbina

¿: Soy reshiram guardián de la luz

El sexto dragón era de color negro y al igual que Reshiram la cola de este dragón tenia similitudes con una turbina

¿: soy Zekrom hermano de reshiram, hijo de kyurem y guardian de la oscuridad

El último de los dragones presentes en la sala era un dragón de estilo chino de color verde con círculos amarillos que se extendían a lo largo de su cuerpo

¿: Soy Rayquaza guardián de la vida

Ddraig: todos nosotros tenemos el poder de un dios y solo somos superados por kami-sama y Belcebú-sama, si quieres ganar el derecho a ser nuestro invocador deberás de probarnos que eres digno de serlo

Naruto: ¿y cómo lo demostraría?

Ddraig: deberás de derrotar a uno de los nuestros

El dragón carmesí izo iluminar sus ojos para después a la sala se precentara otro dragon de color verde agua y alas rojas con una mirada seria

¿: Para que necesita mi presencia gales-sama

Ddraig: salamance, el es Naruto a firmado nuestro contrato y esta por ser juzgado tu serás su rival

Salamance: hai, gales-sama

En cuanto el dragón accedió a la orden de su líder el dragón del espacio izo brillar las perlas en sus hombros y el espacio cambio ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser un enorme estadio de combate antiguo y en una de las plataformas se encontraban los tres dragones principales y en otra los hijos de estos junto a las deidades

Salamance: espero estés listo mocoso, no seré un rival fácil

Naruto: no quiero que sea un desafío fácil, así que empecemos

El dragón rápidamente vatio sus alas acercándose a Naruto y ya a una distancia cercana el dragón exhalo una neblina morada que se acercaba al rubio pero este la esquivo y se tomo un poco de tiempo para apreciar dicho ataque que resulto derretir un poco la pared contra la que choco, Naruto trato de atacar a su adversario pero este se había envuelto en energía parecida a la neblina que había sido lanzada con anterioridad, el dragón embistió al ninja que recibió el impacto directo, Naruto se recupero del ataque y realizo la misma técnica que izo contra Natsumi en su combate , lastima para el rubio su ataque no afecto en lo más mínimo a su adversario que ahora atacaba con sus garras envueltas en una luz azul lo atacaron provocándole heridas que sangraban, Naruto se puso de pie y miro a su adversario listo para seguir peleando y realizando sellos de mano

Naruto: **_suiton: suiro no hashira" _**(elemento agua: pilar dragón de agua)

Del suelo emergió un gran torrente de agua que al poco tiempo se transformo en un dragón el cual Naruto dirigía con sus manos, el rubio señalo a su adversario y su jutsu se dirigió hacia el dragón que no dudo en recibir el golpe del cual a penas y recibió daño y siguió atacando al rubio quien a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie y protegerse de los ataques del dragon

Salamance: porque no te rindes

Naruto: ni lo pienses, nunca me rendiré no importa lo que tenga que enfrentar siempre seguire adelante

Los dragones superiores se mantenían en silencio durante el combate y ante las palabras del rubio las cuales al ser escuchadas por el dragón gales este dio una imperceptible sonrisa y lanzo un pequeño rugido que le indico al dragón que combatía que su pelea terminaba, Ddraig se levanto y camino hacia el rubio quien estaba mal herido y apenas se mantenía de pie

Ddraig: el combate a acabado, Naruto Uzumaki as perdido

Naruto: bueno lo intente

Ddraig: no e terminado, aun que ellas perdido te concedo el derecho a ser nuestro invocador

Naruto: pero perdí

Ddraig: el perder no es lo que me intereso, lo que me intereso fue tu perseverancia, los dragones nos reconocemos por nuestro poder, orgullo, ambición y perseverancia, no importa que tan grande sea el reto o si es imposible de cumplir nosotros no nos rendiremos, tu demostraste eso y ganaste el derecho a invocarnos felicidades

Naruto: se lo agradezco, Ddraig-sama, demostrare ser un digno invocador

Tras el combate y una rápida sanación por parte del dios de los cielos este la deidad del inframundo y el rubio se retiraron y volvieron a la aldea donde ya era de noche y los esperaban los demonios ángeles y la biju que aunque no lo demostrara estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que podría pasarle a su novio pero al verlo llegar con una enorme sonrisa y contar que gano el derecho a ser un invocador de dragones Emiko lo derribo dándole un beso llego de pasión, pero esto duro muy poco debido a las burlas de papillon que se paso un buen rato molestando a los dos chicos, con esto el día dio por terminado y todos se fueron a dormir, al siguiente dia las deidades le dieron el dia libre a Naruto prometiéndole que después de eso tendría un entrenamiento personal con Radamantiz, naruto no tomo importancia a con quien sería su entrenamiento solo quería relajarse después de la golpiza que le propino el dragón, mientras caminaba por la aldea el chico se detuvo al ver a una persona tratando de ver por encima de una barda, esta persona parecía ser un adulto de cabello blanco muy largo y sandalias, Naruto sonrió al ver quien era esta persona y con sigilo se le acerco hasta estar cerca de esta persona sin que esta se diera cuenta

Naruto: ¡pervertido! – grito en el oído de la persona quien salto del susto al otro lado de la barda

Lo que se escucho después de que aquel hombre saltara sobre la barda se escucharon muchos golpes y suplicas del hombre que fue arrojado por encima de la barda ahora con varios golpes y un ojo morada con algunas cortadas que sangraban el hombre buscaba a quien le hubiese asustado y lo mataría pero al ver al rubio delante de él se sorprendió y quedo sin habla

Naruto: no sé si es bueno que no hayas cambiado en nada ero-sennin

Jiraiya: ¿N-Naruto, enserio eres tú?

Naruto: claro que soy yo ero-sennin

El hombre como si nunca hubiese sido golpeado se levanto y empezó a tocar el rostro del chico creyendo que solo era una ilusión, poco después de que el hombre dejo de tocar al chico y sonrio con gran jubilo

Jiraiya: en verdad eres tú no puedo creerlo después de todo este tiempo, pensé que habías muerto

Naruto: pues aquí estoy ero-sennin vivito y coleando

Jiraiya: es bueno que sigas vivo chico – dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico – por que asi podre matarte yo – dijo empezando a estrangular al rubio – pequeño demonio (lo reconocen) sabes lo preocupado que estaba, pase mucho tiempo buscándote tratando de allar la mas mínima pista de tu paradero

El sabio de los sapos seguía reclamándole al rubio todo lo que paso para saber lo que fuera de él mientras que el rubio solo podía dar gritos ahogados por las manos del sabio rodeando su cuello, luego de media hora el sabio soltó al chico que se sobaba la garganta para aliviar el dolor que le provoco la acción del sabio

Jiraiya: dime donde te encontrabas Naruto

Naruto: es un secreto ero-sennin, pero si vienes a mi departamento te presentare a mis sensei

Jiraiya: acaso no vives con tus padres

Naruto: crees que después de lo que me paso en ese lugar yo volveré vivir allí

Jiraiya: creo que tienes razón aun que tus padres deben de estar muy tristes

Naruto: si no se preocuparon por mi cuando niño porque lo harían ahora

Jiraiya: bueno dime donde vives e iré a verte después ahora tengo que ver a Minato

Naruto asintió y se retiro del lugar dejando a un Jiraiya mirándolo con nostalgia al recordar al pequeño rubio que años atrás no podía caminar por las calles de esa aldea sin ser agredidito por los aldeanos pero ahora ante el estaba un joven shinobi que parecía no temerle a nadie Naruto se dirigió al puesto de ramen para comer, mientras el joven comía plácidamente su ramen al local llego una ANBU de mascara de gato y pelo morado se acerco al chico que conversaba con los dueños del local

Yugao: Naruto-san, Hokage-sama pide su presencia en su hogar

Naruto: no puedo tener ni un día de descanso. Iré de inmediato

El chico se dirigió a la casa de los Namikaze encontrándose con el sabio de los sapos conversando con el Hokage, la Uzumaki y sus hermanas, en cuanto el chico entro a la casa los dos adultos se mantuvieron a la ralla por otra parte las hermanas se acercaron a su hermana recibiéndolo con un abrazo

Naruto: para que me llamaste Minato

Jiraiya: a decir verdad yo le pedí que te llamara

Naruto: bueno eso cambia las cosas, para que me necesites ero-sennin

Jiraiya: bueno lo he estado pensando y decidí que les daré el contrato de los sapos

Akemi: enserio ero-sennin

Natsumi: genial el contrato de los sapos

Naruto: yo paso ero-sennin

Jiraiya: ¿por qué no quieres el pergamino de los sapos?

Naruto: porque yo ya tengo mi propio contrato de invocación y mis invocaciones superan a los sapos

Jiraiya: perdóname que te corrija pero los sapos son una de las invocaciones más poderosas

Naruto: si estas tan seguro entonces no te importara una demostración tu sapos contra mis invocaciones

Jiraiya: bien

Naruto: ¿el campo de entrenamiento no 7 esta disponible?

Minato: si lo esta

Con solo esas palabras todos los presentes se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento No 7 donde Jiraiya y Naruto se preparaban para pelear ambos se mordieron los pulgares provocando un sangrado y procedieron a hacer sellos de mano

Naruto/Jiraiya: **_"Kuchiyose no jutsu"_**

En donde el aprendiz de los dioses y el sabio estaban se formaron dos nubes de humo que los cubrieron, cuando las nubes se disiparon Jiraiya había aparecido sobre Gamabunta, en cambio a lado de Naruto apareció un dragón de cuerpo y alas azul turquesa de pecho amarillo de cabezo y picos y una que otra escama de color rojo con ojos ámbar

Naruto: mucho gusto me llamo Naruto soy su nuevo invocador cómo te llamas

¿: me habían informado de usted, es un placer Naruto-sama me llamo Druddigon

Naruto: muy bien Druddigon, estamos en un combate contra un invocador de los sapos

Druddingon: pelear contra sapos, no será mucho problema

El sabio de los sapos se impresiono por la criatura que el chico había invocado pues toda su vida solo había escuchado mitos sobre esas criaturas y hasta ese momento pensaba que eso eran, mitos

Jiraiya: un dragón cómo es posible

Naruto: ya deberías saber que soy impredecible ero-sennin, pero no te preocupes despues de las finales te presentare a mis sensei

Jiraiya: tú qué dices Gamabunta

Gamabunta: prefiero desistir, los dragones son las invocaciones más fuertes que jamás hayan existido

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido el jefe sapo se retiraba de un combate. Con eso Jiraiya supo que los dragones son criaturas de temer y que es mejor estar de lado de ellos que en su contra y así sin más el sabio sapo deshizo el jutsu regresando al sapo a su hogar

Naruto: lo siento Druddigon-san pero el combate se suspendió

Druddigon: no se preocupe Naruto-sama, con su permiso regresare a mi hogar

Naruto: hasta luego Druddigon

Con eso el dragón desapareció en una cortina de humo el rubio se retiro del campo de entrenamiento para disfrutar el resto del día.

Los días pasaron hasta el día de las finales donde toda la aldea se presento para los combates, todos ya estaban preparados los primeros participantes ya estaban en la arena de batalla esperando la señal de iniciar, mientras que en las gradas los dioses y sus seguidores se encontraban en un rincón viendo todo, mientras que la bijuu se encontraba con su equipo esperando a ver el combate de su novio

Presentador: estamos por comenzar con el primer combate de las finales de los exámenes chunnin los primeros competidores son Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga, los mencionados están listos – los dos asintieron – bien comiencen

Neji: será mejor que te rindas tu destino ya fue elegido

Naruto: ya lo veremos

El Hyuga se acerco a Naruto para golpearlo con su juken sin embargo el chico fácilmente esquivo los golpes de Neji quien al ver que sus ataques no resultaban activo el byakugan, por otra parte Naruto adopto una postura de combate de box listo para atacar, Naruto se acerco a Neji y su primer golpe fue un rodillazo alto que impacto contra el estomago del Hyuga, el segundo movimiento de Naruto fue una patada en el estomago que mando a Neji, el Hyuga se había enfurecido por los golpes de Naruto así que se aventó al ataque con su juken y el byakugan activado golpeando a Naruto que callo

Neji: te lo dije, tu destino era perder ante mí

Antes de poder decir otra cosa el chico sintió varios golpes, lo que había pasado es que desde el suelo el chico empezó a hacer remolino con sus pies logrando golpear a Neji con varias patadas por todo su cuerpo (imagínense el party table kick course de sanji de one pice)

Naruto: tus golpes son apenas un masaje comparados con los de mis sensei

Neji: ¿cómo es posible que sigas de pie?

Naruto: te lo dije tus golpes no son nada comparados a los de mis sensei

Neji: eso es imposible el juken es el taijutsu más poderoso

Naruto: pues estas muy equivocado hay taijutsus mas poderosos

Sin decir más el Uzumaki se lanzo de vuelta al ataque golpeando al Hyuga con sus puños y codos sin que el chico pudiera siquiera defenderse, luego el Uzumaki creó varios clones que se unieron al ataque contra Neji

Naruto: según tu el destino predetermino mi derrota pero eso no es cierto, porque yo escribo mi destino

Neji: eso es mentira nadie puede escribir el destino

Naruto: si yo hubiera seguido mi destino hace años que yo hubiera muerto

Neji en un pequeño lapso de tiempo utilizo el _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō _para atacar a Naruto y a sus clones destruyendo a los clones y alejando a Naruto de el

Naruto: debo admitir que para alguien que dice estar atado al destino, peleas para cambiar el curso de esta batalla

Neji: te equivocas solo sigo el mandato del destino y ese es tu derrota ante mi

Naruto: al parecer eres un cabeza dura pero bueno tu lo pediste

El rubio comenzó a hacer sellos de mano y al finalizarlos en siete de sus dedos se crearon siete llamas de distintos colores

Naruto: **_"katon: dainana no yobidash no jutsu" _**(elemento fuego: séptima llama)

Las siete llamas formadas en las manos de Naruto salieron disparadas hacia Neji quien uso el _Hakkesho kaiten_ bloqueando las llamas sin darse cuenta que el rubio se había trasladado atrás del chico quien recibió una patada en la espalda y otra que lo mando a volar por los aires mientras que Naruto realizaba la misma técnica que uso contra Natsumi

Naruto: **_"Chōkaku-kyū"_** (esfera aural) (rewiv si la conocen XD)

La esfera salió disparada hacia el Hyuga que seguía en el aire y lo impacto de lleno empeorando el daño de la caída de la cual salió muy lastimado

Neji: cómo es posible, esto no debería pasar tu deberías de ser quien esté perdiendo, ese es tu destino

Naruto: pues yo no me guio por el destino, ya te lo dije, además estoy seguro de que oíste lo que le dije a ese sarnoso Inuzuka, la chica Hyuga está bajo mi cuidado y aquel que se atreva a dañarla se las verá con migo, por que mas allá de derrotarla casi la matas y si no fuera porque ella te tiene un gran opresión ya estarías muerto

Neji: tu no sabes lo que e pasado por su culpa

Naruto: entonces déjame verlo **_"Seishin-tekina shin'nyū-sha" _**(intruso mental)

El Uzumaki se acerco a Neji tocándolo en la cinta ninja y mediante su genjutsu Naruto vio lo que había ocurrido con el secuestro de Hinata y lo que izo el padre de Neji por ello

Naruto: enserio culpas a una niña incapaz de defenderse de la muerte de tu padre que se sacrifico por cuenta propia

Neji: tu no conoces mi sufrimiento eres incapaz de entenderme

Naruto: te equivocas, tu al menos tuviste la atención y amor de tu padre, yo por otra parte, fui dejado de lado por mis propios padres, tuve que crecer lo más rápido posible para valerme por mi mismo, huyendo de aquellos que me querían lastimar, yo en varias ocasiones encare a la muerte sin embargo nunca me di por vencido por que quería demostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz, mi destino pudo haber dicho que moriría siendo un niño pero yo no lo permití me volví fuerte para anteponerme a el

Neji: pero tú no tienes que vivir con algo como esto – dijo mostrando el sello de pájaro enjaulado – yo soy un ave enjaulada que no puede huir de su destino

Naruto: el pájaro enjaulado, eso se arregla después, pero entiende que el destino solo lo puedes elegir tu y nadie más, dime dejaras que esto termine así o pelearas y te antepondrás ante tu destino

El Hyuga que empezaba a parece vio a Naruto sin decir nada y volvió a activar su byakugan y se volvió a lanzar contra el chico, Naruto sonrió al ver que el Hyuga volvió a levantarse para pelear tomando su determinación como un sí, la batalla se reinicio con el Hyuga atacando con el juken y Naruto contrarrestando sus ataques y lanzando los suyos, el combate no duro mucho mas dando como ganador a Naruto y aun herido Hyuga que quedo inconsciente, la arena de batalla se vació para dar paso al siguiente combate entre Subaku no Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha, este último no llegaba y se estaba por dar paso a Naruto para el combate y así hubiera sido de no ser que el kazekage que no era otro más que Orochimaru convenció a Hiruzen y a Minato de darle un poco más de tiempo al Uchiha, pero pasado el tiempo que se le dio el chico aun no llegaba y se le dio el paso a Naruto quien a se dirigía a la arena donde ya se encontraba el ninja de Suna, sin embargo un remolino de hojas se forma en el camino de Naruto en el cual estaban Kakashi y Sasuke

Kakashi: ¿llegamos a tiempo?

Naruto: no, ya me dieron órdenes de realizar el combate

Sasuke: haste a un lado Dobe esta es mi pelea

Kakashi: por favor Naruto déjalo pelear

Naruto suspiro: solo porque tú me lo pides Kakashi-nii

El chico se retiro de la arena cediéndole el combate al Uchiha el presentador pregunto a los dos si estaban preparados para la pelea a lo que ellos asintieron y el ninja dio la indicación de que iniciaran, el primer movimiento del Uchiha fueron varios kunais dirigidos hacia el chico el cual fue protegido por la arena que lo rodeaba, al ver que los kunais no funcionaron el chico se dispuso a atacar directo con el sharingan con dos aspas en cada ojo, el chico atacaba con el taijutsu el Kakashi le había enseñado sin embargo la defensa de arena de Gaara lo defendía de cualquier ataque fastidiado por la arena el Uchiha trazo sellos de mano y realizo un jutsu katon que fue tan intenso que convirtió la arena de Gaara en cristal, este acto izo que la arena se volviera violenta y atacara a Sasuke quien con su sharingan era capaz de esquivar todos los ataques de la arena pero esta se volvía mas errática y aumentaba sus ataques uno de los cuales atrapo a Sasuke la arena empezó a azotar al chico por toda la arena y arrojándolo contra la pared. Mientras tanto en las gradas un grupo de personas veía esto con poco interés

Papillon: enserio este es el legado de los Uchiha, un diablillo de rango inferior es mas fuerte que el y eso ya es decir mucho

Radamantiz: ese chico se regodea en el prestigio de su clan, no me sorprende que ese chico Jinchuriki lo mate

Belce: kami te digo de una vez que si ese humano muere no lo voy a aceptar en el infierno

Miguel: pero Belcebú-sama, el alma del chico no será admitida en el paraíso

Golem: pues que el chico se convierta en fantasma

Zadkiel: el chico aun no muere, sugiero que primero vean el resultado del combate y luego deciden el destino del alma del humano

Regresando al combate el cual iba ya muy avanzado con posible ganador al Subaku no el cual tenía al Uchiha en el rango de ataque de su arena, sin embargo el chico Uchiha no se rendía y se dispuso a utilizar el jutsu que Kakashi le enseño pero el chico de Suna ya se había encerrado en una cúpula de arena y el Uchiha ya habia intentado muchas cosas para penetrarla sin éxito asi que recurrió a su nueva técnica

Sasuke: chidori

En la palma del chico se formo una esfera de relámpago y de este salía un chirrido como si fueran miles de aves el chico corrió a toda velocidad para hacer que su técnica funcionara y lo izo logro traspasar la cúpula de arena y herir a Gaara, de la cúpula emergió un terrible grito que a la vez parecía ser un gruñido de algún animal y al instante un gran instinto asesino emergió y fue sentido por todos los presentes en el estadio

Mientras tanto

En el palco de los kages, el falso kazekage sonrió con malicia mientras veía la cúpula y sentía el gran instinto asesino de Gaara

Kazekage: vaya, vaya el chico estallo antes de tiempo, que se le hará será mejor que inicie el plan

Al instante cuatro individuos cubiertos con capuchas aparecieron y crearon una barrera que encerró a los tres kages

Minato: que significa esto, kazekage-sama

Orochimaru: Minato, tu nunca fuiste el mas perceptivo

Hiruzen: sabe lo que hace kazekage-sama

Orochimaru: si que lo se sensei

Al instante el supuesto kage se retiro sus ropas mostrando a Orochimaru algo que altero un poco al tercero e izo que Minato se pusiera en posición de combate

Minato: Orochimaru que hiciste con el kazekage

Orochimaru: lo mate y ahora destruiré a la hoja con la ayuda del ichibi

Al instante un gran estruendo se sintió y a lo lejos una enorme serpiente se veía que había destruido una muralla de la aldea permitiéndole el acceso a ninjas de oto los cuales empezaron a atacar a los ninjas de la hoja

Minato: eres un maldito no permitiremos que destruyas Konoha

Orochimaru: no crean que no vine preparado**_ "kuchiyose: edo tensei"_**

Al instante dos ataúdes de madera se levantaron y de ellos salieron dos personas, el primero y segundo Hokages

Hashirama: ¿dónde estamos?

Tobirama: al parecer en Konoha, ¿pero quién utilizo el edo tensei?

Orochimaru: ese fui yo

Hashirama: ¿y quien eres tú?

Orochimaru: soy el sannin Orochimaru y los invoque para que destruyan a los Hokages actuales y luego la aldea

Hashirama: te dije que el edo tensei era una mala idea

Tobirama: yo no sabia que alguien que estuviera contra la aldea lo fuera a usar para destruirla

Hashirama: bueno ya no hay nada que podamos hacer

Tobirama: lo siento mucho Hiruzen

Sin decir otra cosa los dos edo kages se lanzaron contra los dos Hokages mientras tanto en la arena el chico jinchuriki se había puesto a atacar a Sasuke sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, de no ser por Kakashi que apenas y pudo sacar a Sasuke de ahí el Uchiha ya estaría muerto, tras no encontrar a quien matar el Subaku no abandono la arena y ya alejado el chico termino por transformarse en el tanuki de una cola el cual empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor, en la arena una chica rubia se disponía a seguir al bijuu

Naruto: Akemi-chan detente

Akemi: pero naruto-nii, tengo que hacer algo

Naruto: no hay mucho que puedas hacer contra ese bijuu

Akemi: pero ya domino gran parte del chakra del kyubi creo que puedo detenerlo

Naruto: no, puedo notar que aun te falta mucho para dominar ese poder por completo

Akemi: pero…

Naruto: Akemi, soy mayor que tú por veinte minutos respeta esa diferencia y obedéceme

Akemi: pero que puedo hacer entonces

Naruto: ayuda a combatir a los ninjas de Suna y oto

Akemi: ¿y qué aras tu?

Naruto: defenderé mi territorio

Akemi: ¿qué?

Naruto: durante toda mi infancia esta aldea me llamo demonio y tenían razón soy el demonio de la hoja y si el ichibi cree que puede venir e invadir mi territorio está muy equivocado

Akemi: ¿a que te refieres nii-san?

Naruto: estas a punto de ver mi verdadero yo o al menos una parte de él, solo no pienses mal de mi

Akemi: nunca nii-chan

Naruto: bien. **"_Que mi fuerza me guie, que mi poder castigue al culpable, que mi dolor libere mi verdadero ser" _**

Al instante el chico fue rodeado por una energia escarlata, su pelo seguía siendo rubio pero de una tonalidad más oscura, sus ojos dejaron de ser azules y se volvieron rojos sangre, sus ropas se volvieron negras y rojas, el chico comenzó a emitir un terrible grito de dolor algo que alarmo a su hermana que presenciaba su cambio, de la espalda del chico salieron dos alas de demonio de color negro cubiertas por sangre

Akemi: ¿n-nii-chan eres tú?

Naruto: si Akemi, esta es una parte de lo que soy en realidad, si me odias lo entenderé

Akemi: no, te equivocas, no importa que seas para mi siempre serás Naruto-nii

Naruto: gracias Akemi. **Génesis **\- dijo y su espada apareció frente a él – "**_espada de la creación, que tu poder castigue al culpable, que tu hoja destruya al mal, yo tu dueño ordeno que te conviertas en la espada del infierno"_**

Al instante la espada brillo cambiando de forma la cual era una espada gruesa con el acero rojo y el filo azul (imagínense a la espada de final fantasy)

Naruto: Akemi, ve a ayudar a detener a los ninjas de Oto y Suna, yo me encargare de ese bijuu

Akemi: hai

Antes de seguir al bijuu el chico busco a su novia encontrándola junto con sus sensei, con su jutsu espacio tiempo se dirigió con Emiko

Naruto: Emiko-chan por favor ayuda a Hiruzen-jiji

Emiko: está bien donde esta

Naruto señalo la barrera en el palco de los kages a lo que la chica asintió y le dio un rápido beso a Naruto para luego dirigirse a la barrera

Belce: Naruto porque usas tu forma demoniaca

Naruto: lo siento Belcebú-sama

Kami: bueno creo que lo dejaremos pasar solo por esta vez

Belce: bien, pero más te vale que derrotes a ese bijuu

Naruto: hai

Al instante las alas del chico se abrieron limpiando la sangre que había en ellas y en un movimiento de estas el chico se elevo en el aire y se dirigió a donde el enorme Tanuki

Naruto: te atreviste a invadir mi territorio, ahora sufre las consecuencias

Sin otra cosa que decir el chico se lanzo a atacar al enorme animal el cual al sentir la presencia de Naruto lo empezó a atacar con su arena creando grandes picos de arena tratando de atravesar al rubio quien con agilidad esquivaba los picos de arena, Naruto trazo sellos de mano

Naruto: **_"meiton: dakuchaji" _**(elemento oscuridad: carga oscura)

El ataque eran anillos conectados de color negro rodeados por una energía roja que se dirigió hacia el bijuu el cual al recibir el impacto directo ocasionando que el bijuu rugiera de dolor y tras recuperarse volvió a atacar a Naruto que empuñando a génesis y al estar más cerca del ichibi corto su brazo derecho haciendo que el bijuu volviera a rugir de dolor, mientras el bijuu regeneraba su brazo el chico realizo mas sellos de mano

Naruto: **_"meiton: fukitsuna parusu" _**(elemento oscuridad: pulso sinistro)

Al momento una energía negra se apodero de Naruto quien se encorvo totalmente para luego estirarse con fuerza y rapidez expulsando esa energía en todas direcciones y la cual derribo al bijuu y para impedir algún movimiento del ichibi el chico izo un último jutsu

Naruto: **_"meiton: chen bun" _**(elemento oscuridad: cadenas de la condena)

La tierra se estremeció y de esta emergieron barias cadenas de color negro con picos las cuales se expandieron a lo largo de todo el bijuu y lo aprisionaron contra el suelo Naruto se posiciono sobre el bijuu buscando una forma de devolverlo a su jinchuriki pronto encontró a Gaara que se encontraba inconsciente en la frente del ichibi y con un ligero golpe lo despertó haciendo que el bijuu regresara al interior del chico sin embargo Gaara era incapas de moverse

Gaara: ¿por qué no terminas con migo?

Naruto: si te mato algunas personas sufrirían por tu perdida

Gaara: te equivocas nadie me extrañara, solo soy un arma

Naruto: te equivocas, no eres un arma hay personas que te quieren por quien eres

Gaara: ¿cómo podrías entenderme, no eres como yo?

Naruto: te equivocas somos muy parecidos, durante mi infancia todos me temían y me odiaban, nadie me quería inclusive mis padres se olvidaban de mi

Gaara: ¿y con todo eso como es que no perdiste la cordura?

Naruto: porque había personas que me querían de verdad entre ellas mis hermanas

Gaara: hermana. Temari

Naruto: dime, ¿tienes a personas que se preocupan por ti?

Gaara: tuve a alguien que me quería y por ese amor esa persona murió

Naruto: esa persona procuraba tu bienestar

Gaara: si

Naruto: ¿crees que le gustaría verte asi?

Gaara: no lo se

Naruto: piensa en esa persona en lo que izo por ti, piensa en las personas que son cercanas a ti, si te quieren de verdad entonces no estás solo

Gaara: la verdad ya no se en quien confiar

Naruto: confía en mí, yo seré tu amigo

Gaara: ¿amigo?, me considerarías un amigo después de lo que hice

Naruto: claro que sí, yo seré uno de los pilares donde puedas sostenerte cuando no puedas hacerlo tu solo

Por un momento Gaara mostro una sonrisa generosa y dijo algunas palabras inentendibles, en ese mismo momento los dos hermanos de Gaara aparecieron y Temari extendió su abanico preparado para defender a su hermano

Temari: aléjate de el

Naruto: descuida no le haré, daño, pero les sugiero que se retiren pronto las invasores serán derrotados

Temari corrió hacia Gaara y lo tomo en brazos, Kankuro se alarmo pensando que Temari sería atacada por la arena de Gaara pero para su sorpresa nada paso y temari levanto a Gaara

Temari: Gaara, estas bien

Gaara: s-si, T-Temari-nee

Temari se sorprendió por las palabras de Gaara pues nunca escucho ese sufijo de parte del pelirrojo lo cual provoco una pequeña lagrima por su ojo izquierdo, la chica tomo a Gaara y como pudo abrazo al chico agradeciéndole que lo allá salvado y los tres hermanos se retiraron.

Mientras el chico peleaba, la bijuu se habia unido a la pelea contra el sannin de las serpientes el cual no tuvo oportunidad contra la chica que con jutsus katon fácilmente neutralizo a los edo kages, y con ayuda de Hiruzen la chica sometió al sannin de las serpientes metiéndolo en un genjutsu tan aterrador que el sannin termino suplicando por su vida y prometiendo llevarse a las tropas si se le liberaba, el resultado del combate fue en la derrota del sannin la huida de oto y suna y la victoria de Konoha, sin embargo esto había sucedido mientras el chico atacaba por segunda ocasión al ichibi lo cual provoco ser expuesto en su forma demoniaca ante toda la aldea y provocando el terror de todos, pero entre aquellos que veían la forma demoniaca de Naruto se encontraban los kages la mujer Uzumaki y la menor de las hermanas

Minato: ¿e-ese es naruto?

Emiko: si, a mostrado una parte de lo que es en realidad

Minato: ¿Cómo que una parte?

Emiko: hay cosas en las cuales no soy la indicada para explicar

Con esas palabras la chica desapareció del lugar lleno donde las deidades y esperando a Naruto, las deidades sabían que es lo que pasaría después y se preparaban para revelar su presencia en la tierra

* * *

Bueno eso es todo que les pareció, si sé que me tarde pero creo que les va a gustar este cap y espero les guste, así que espero sus rewiev se despide su amigo soulfox23


	7. Chapter 7: revleaciones

Hola que tal amigo y amigas aquí su queridísimo amigo soulfox23 trayendo este nuevo cap donde las deidades pondrán a raya a todos los engreídos de Konoha y se describirán más a fondo los poderes de nuestro rubio favorito

**_NINGUNO_** de los personajes aquí presente me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos dueños+

Cap 7: revelaciones

* * *

En el palco de los kages el yondaime Hokage no podía creer lo que veía su hijo, se encontraba volando gracias a un par de alas demoniacas, el sandaime no estaba mejor que Minato pero sabía que el rubio menor tenía una explicación para lo que estaba pasando asi que guardo la calma y se acerco a Minato

Hiruzen: creo que hay que seguir el consejo de Emiko-san, mandare a llamar una reunión con el consejo

Minato: hai, Sarutobi-sama

Mientras por otra parte el chico regresaba donde sus maestros quienes lo recibieron y le felicitaban por un buen trabajo

Belce: estuviste bien Naruto, le enseñaste a ese bijuu quien manda aquí

Kami: lamentablemente muchos te han visto en tu forma demoniaca y eso significa que tendrás muchos problemas con los que lidiar

Belce: es cierto sugiero que te quedes en tu forma demoniaca, así no tendrás que perder tiempo transformándote frente a los idiotas de esta aldea

Miguel: creo que tampoco será necesario ocultar nuestras identidades

Kami: tienes razón Miguel

Naruto: creo que no tardara en llegar un ANBU pidiendo nuestra presencia en la torre del Hokage

Una hora después en la sala del consejo de Konoha se encontraban los concejales, el consejo civil y el ninja y los dos Hokages y las deidades sus respectivos servidores y Naruto

Homura: creo que es muy obvio el por qué estamos aquí

Civil: es para la ejecución de ese demonio quien por fin demostró su verdadera cara

Belce: más respeto a mi aprendiz

Kami: "nuestro" aprendiz

Belce: lo que sea, el acaba de salvar a esta aldea del ichibi así que se le debe respeto

Civil: no daré mi respeto a un demonio

Naruto: no trate de hacerlo entrar en razón sensei, sus cabezas están huecas

Civil: cuida tus palabras demonio

Minato: apropósito quienes son todos ustedes

Al instante la deidad del inframundo sonrió con malicia y miro al dios del paraíso quien izo una mueca de resignación pues no había forma de detener a Belcebú de hacer lo que iba a hacer

Kami: "bueno ya dice el dicho: **_si no puedes contra ellos úneteles"_**. Dicen que soy el alfa y el omega, dicen que soy la fuerza que enciende la vida, dicen que soy el culpable del sufrimiento, dicen que soy energía y a menudo se me adjudican muchas hechos importantes yo soy quien creó el cielo y la tierra, yo soy Kami-sama

Belce: dicen que mi reino es el infierno, dicen que compro las almas que tengo un plan, dicen que doy miedo y mi lenguaje es deleitable, dicen que el 6-6-6 me representa, dicen que puedo jugar con las mentes, mi trabajo es torturar a las almas pecadoras, mandándolas a los nueve círculos del infierno, yo soy Belcebu dios del inframundo

Ante las presentaciones las dos deidades revelaron su verdadera apariencia junto a los arcángeles y los espectros quienes a su vez se presentaron

Civil: es imposible que ustedes sean quienes afirman ser

Civil2: si son quienes dicen que son demuéstrenlo

El dios de los cielos en un ademan de manos dio vida a una ave de viento que luego paso a tener forma física siendo un colibrí, por otra parte Belcebú desato una porción de su poder y a su alrededor se sentía una atmosfera toxica la cual mato al ave a tan solo unos centímetros de él y la convirtió en una esfera verde jade, los civiles no dijeron nada pues quedaron atónitos que no de ellos haya creado vida de la nada mientras que el otro sin ningún esfuerzo termino con esta

Kami: creo que con esto es más que suficiente

Belce: seré breve, ustedes no son más que unos malditos codiciosos que se han ganado un lugar en el infierno, sin embargo las almas que más se han manchado se encuentran hay

Dijo señalando a Minato y a Kushina quienes sintieron un escalofrió por las palabras del dios del inframundo

Civil: como puede decir eso, Minato-sama y Kushina-sama son las personas más honradas de la aldea

Belce dirigió su mirada hacia el civil que había hablado y dejo expulsar su instinto asesino asustando al civil

Belce: déjame ver si te entendí, dices que yo una deidad con conocimiento absoluto se equivoco al juzgar a dos personas que de las cuales a una de ellas le perdone la vida

Minato: ¿cómo que me perdono la vida?

Radamantiz: hace trece años tú invocaste al shinigami, le pediste que a cambio de tu alma el kyubi fuera sellado en Naruto y Akemi

Belce: momentos antes de que el shinigami aceptara, sentí la esencia del ángel caído en Naruto y le ordene al shinigami que no cobrara tu vida y que hiciera el sellado

Minato: ¿entonces por usted…?

Belce: si por mí, tú sigues vivo y sin embargo no cumpliste tu promesa, se te dijo que cuidaras de tus dos hijos en ese momento y que hiciste abandonaste a Naruto

Civil: disculpe Belcebú-sama, pero usted dijo algo sobre un ángel caído, pero, ¿Qué es un ángel caído?

Kami: hace milenios casi al inicio del tiempo, nuestros bandos se enfrentaron en incontables batallas, esto nos vio obligados a belce y a mí a crear un ente con la capacidad de entender a ambas facciones y de tal manera poder frenar sus enfrentamientos

Belce: este ser poseía energía infernal y celestial y una vez termino su misión entre el cielo y el infierno fue enviado a la tierra con el fin de traer el equilibrio al mundo, el que debió ser el primer ángel caído terrenal era Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki o como ustedes lo conocen el rikudou sennin

Kami: sin embargo pensamos que al ser mitad demonio sus memorias no serian borradas al momento de nacer en un humano, por lo cual a lo largo de su vida solo pudo despertar el poder celestial y no cumplió del todo con su misión, el alma del ángel caído ahora reside en Naruto

Civil: es imposible que tal poder resida en ese demonio

Belce: el alma del ángel caído solo renace en seres de corazón puro que aunque han sido tentados nunca han caído ante el odio

Civil: ese demonio mato a muchas personas cuando ataco la aldea hace trece años el no debería de tener ese poder

El civil que hablo fue atravesado por una daga de color negro que había sido arrojada por el espectro arpía

Arpía: aquellos que cuestionen a Belcebú-sama solo merecen la muerte

En ese momento los civiles por fin entendieron que si se atrevían a decir algo que contradijera a las deidades su destino seria la muerte así que decidieron no hablar

Belce: nadie tocara a Naruto si es que no quieren que su aldea sea borrada de la faz de la tierra y el tiempo

Naruto: déjelos Belcebú-sama, si quieren exiliarme de la aldea que lo haga, es más que seguro que después de este acontecimiento muchas aldeas quieran que me les una después de todo no solo soy un jinchuriki sino también el ángel caído

Kami: es cierto muchas aldeas serán más generosas y comprensibles con alguien como tu

Minato: mi hijo no será exiliado de la aldea

Naruto: ahora soy tu hijo, si tu eres mi padre, donde estabas cuando te necesite, nunca me reconociste ante los ojos de la sociedad, en las fiestas de Akemi y Natsumi, tu solo decías que tenias dos hijas, tu nunca aceptaste que yo era tu hijo y ahora resulta que soy tu hijo

Kushina: pero sochi

Naruto: te dije que no me llamaras de esa forma Kushina, tú no eres mi madre, por que de serlo me habrías dado el cariño que le diste a mis hermanas, tu y Minato solo son mis progenitores pero no mis padres, nunca estuvieron para mí nunca me dieron el cariño que un padre le da a su hijo, pero creo que debería agradecérselos, porque gracias a su negligencia pude volverme fuerte, gracias a su hipocresía soy quien soy ahora, gracias a sus deciduos entendí que no necesito de ustedes dos para demostrar mi valía en este mundo y devolverle todo el esplendor al legado Uzumaki que tu manchaste

Los dos adultos nombrados se sintieron de lo peor Kushina empezaba a llorar pues el chico tenía toda la razón ni ella ni Minato fueron padres para él y ahora estaba sufriendo el castigo por ese trágico error

Golem: calma Naruto, no vale la pena que desperdicies tus palabras con ellos

Naruto asintió a las palabras de su sensei y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa dejo su transformación volviendo a la normalidad

Civil: disculpe kami-sama, si dice que el chico es un ángel caído, ¿Por qué sus alas son de demonio?

Kami: como dijimos el ángel caído cuenta con energía angelical e infernal, Naruto debe de despertar ambas energías para poder ser el ángel caído, sus alas de demonio demuestran que ha despertado la energía demoniaca que en el duerme, sin embargo aun le falta despertar la energía celestial para convertirse en un ángel y así poder avanzar en el despertar de el ángel caído

Belce: si ya terminamos aquí entonces nos retiramos, tengo mucho que hacer en el infierno y con la nueva alma que arpía acaba de llevar tengo que ver en que circulo del infierno pasara la eternidad

Kami: cuídate Naruto es probable que prontos volvamos

Naruto: hai, kami-sama, Belcebú-sama

Sin decir otra cosa las dos deidades dejaron la sala regresando a sus respectivos reinos dejando muchos puntos en claro

Naruto: si no hay mas que decir me retiro

Danzo: espere Uzumaki-san, no hemos terminado

Naruto: ustedes preguntaban por mis poderes, ya conocen el origen para mí eso deja el asunto cerrado

Homura: no hemos terminado

Naruto: al menos que quieran expulsarme de la aldea lo cual no me molestaría, háganlo, pero eso si se me deberán de dar todas las posesiones del clan Uzumaki

Civil: que posesiones

Naruto: los contratos de algunas técnicas que se le dio a Konoha, el remolino rojo en los chalecos de los jounin, el diseño de algunas armas de la aldea y sellos a algunos clanes de Konoha

Al escuchar todo lo que el Uzumaki podría llevarse todo el consejo civil de Konoha palideció y no quisieron hablar

Naruto: ahora que lo recuerdo, Hiashi Hyuga quiero discutir algo contigo

Hiashi: no tengo nada que discutir con un mocoso como tu

Naruto: claro que si, el pájaro enjaulado

Hiashi: que tiene que ver el sello de mi clan contigo

Naruto: no te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente que el clan Uzumaki proporciono el sello original en el que se basaron para crear esa aberración del pájaro enjaulado

Hiashi: no tienes pruebas

Naruto: las traeré

Al instante el chico izo un clon de sombra y lo mando a la biblioteca de los Uzumaki ya que desde que gano el liderazgo del mismo se tomo el tiempo de estudiar la historia de los Uzumaki y todos sus negocios con el mundo ninja en general, no paso más de media hora y el clon del rubio regreso con un pergamino en mano este clon lo entrego al original

Naruto: este pergamino es un contrato que data de la segunda gran guerra ninja y fue hecho entre el clan Uzumaki y el Hyuga, el contrato estipula que mi clan otorgo un sello al tuyo que le permitiría proteger su dojutsu de cualquiera que lo quisiera robar activándolo mataría al portador y eliminaría el byakugan a cambio el clan Hyuga pagaría un cuota anual por el uso del sello, los registros de pago estas en el pergamino y aquí dice que el pago no ha sido realizado desde que Uzu cayo, no se pago a Mito Uzumaki o a Kushina, ahora si no quieres que lleve esto frente al damiyo del fuego accederás a mis peticiones

Hiashi: no tienes derecho a exigirme nada

Naruto: seguro Hiashi si mando este pergamino a una corte te aseguro que yo ganare

Hiashi nunca en su vida ha estado nervioso pero en ese momento lo estaba pues sabía de antemano del acuerdo Uzumaki-Hyuga pero nunca llego a pensar que el chico o cualquier descendiente de la Uzumaki fuera a exigirle el pago que no se realizo en años asi que tras pensarlo bien hablo

Hiashi: cuáles son tus exigencias

Naruto: primero: el dinero no me importa por lo cual solo se me pagara la mitad del total debido y de esa mitad se me dará la mitad por indemnización por alterar el sello, segundo: se quitara el sello del pájaro enjaulado a toda la rama secundaria y se medara todo registro del sello para que no se pueda volver a usar, tercero: tu hija mayor queda bajo la protección de mi clan si le haces algo te las veras conmigo

Hiashi: yo no te daré el…

Naruto: si no aceptas mis demandas no tengo problema en llevar este caso frente al damiyo tú decides

Hiashi derrotado: acepto tus demandas se tardara el dinero y las instrucciones para realizar el sello a final de mes

Naruto: bien, espero y así sea no quiero perder mi tiempo con este tipo de cosas, si es todo lo que tienen que decir me retiro

Sin más Naruto salió de la sala del consejo con más de un alma aterrada por lo que podría hacer el Uzumaki si se le exiliaba, Naruto había regresado a su hogar encontrándose con Emiko quien lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso, el día transcurrió sin más y hasta que la noche cayo y esta a su vez dio paso a un nuevo día en el cual en el centro de la aldea se encontraban todos los aldeanos y shinobis en el centro de la aldea se encontraban los dos Kages de Konoha

Minato: gente de Konoha, ayer como todos saben, Suna y Oto nos atacaron, sin embargo gracias al esfuerzo de muchos shinobis logramos detener la invasión, también como es sabido Suna libero al Ichibi quien de no haber sido detenido por Naruto este hubiera ocasionado mas estragos en la aldea, sin embargo no estoy aquí para relator lo sucedido ayer, debido a que los exámenes no fueron concluidos y el estadio fue destruido así como muchos de los shinobis están agotados o mal heridos, Sandaime-sama y yo hemos decidido que los exámenes Chunnin se cancelan y ningún gennin será promovido en esta ocasión

Al escuchar eso muchos empezaron a alegar y a exigir que algunos gennin fueran promovidos, claro sus protestas fueron silenciadas gracias al instinto asesino de Naruto que se expandió a todas las personas presentes y que lo silencio al instante

Naruto: no les pregunto idiotas, se les informa que nadie será promovido así que dejen de ladrar como perros callejeros y escuchen

Minato: gracias Naruto, como iba diciendo, a pesar de que la invasión se detuvo a tiempo muchos resultaron heridos de gravedad y tardaremos algún tiempo en recuperarnos de este daño

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del kage y todos los presentes se empezaron a retirar, pronto la plaza de Konoha quedo vacía a excepción de los dos kages y Naruto que no se había ido pues quería escuchar lo que el kage más viejo diría a Minato

Hiruzen: Minato, hay alguien que puede ayudar a los shinobis a recuperarse mas rápido

Minato: pero Hiruzen sama usted sabe que ella no volverá a Konoha

Hiruzen: ya lo sé pero no tenemos más opción es muy probable que Orochimaru regrese y vuelva a atacarnos le pediré a Jiraiya que vaya a buscar a Tsunade

Naruto: jiji, si te refieres a la sannin de las babosas yo también iré

Hiruzen: ¿estás seguro Naruto?

Naruto: es una buena oportunidad de conocer a la tercer Sannin de Konoha

Hiruzen: bien, Jiraiya partirá en dos días

Esas fueron las palabras que Hiruzen le dirigió a Naruto antes de retirarse a su departamento Naruto creyó que tanto las deidades como sus acompañantes se habían marchado así que fue grande su sorpresa al ver que en la sala lo esperaba Kami-sama quien tomaba una taza de té en compañía de Emiko

Naruto: ¿Kami-sama?, pensé que había regresado al cielo

Kami: solo quería arreglar un asunto contigo Naruto

Naruto: de que se trata ese asunto

Kami: Naruto, mientras estábamos en el consejo de Konoha me di cuenta de uno de los obstáculos que te bloquean a liberar el poder angelical

Naruto: ¿qué es ese impedimento?

Kami: tu odio así tus padres, se que ellos te han lastimado pero para despertar el poder celestial en ti debes de dejar de odiarlos

Naruto: ¿quiere decirme que debo perdonarlos?

Kami: no, perdonar y dejar de odiar son cosas diferentes, perdonarlos es que estas dispuesto a olvidar tu pasado y darles la oportunidad de que emenden sus errores, dejar de olvidar es que aunque no olvides el pasado estas dispuesto a seguir con tu vida y a llevar una relación más profesional con ellos

Naruto: eso será muy difícil, no podría dejar mi odia hacia ellos tan fácilmente

Kami: se que no será fácil, pero conociéndote se que lo lograras, siempre confiare en ti y en tus capacidades, porque no importa que reto te ponga la vida siempre has salido adelante con tu férrea determinación

Naruto: espero poder pasar este reto

Kami: lo harás, es lo único que quería decirte ahora debo regresar al cielo, cuídate

Kami-sama chasqueo los dedos y un portal blanco se abrió el dios de la vida ingreso al portal desapareciendo dejando a un Naruto pensativo analizando lo que la deidad creadora había dicho, el chico se quedo pensando muchas horas sobre dejar su odio por sus padres, sabía que sería un reto pues en su corazón y en su cuerpo estaban las cicatrices del descuido de sus padres hacia él y esas cicatrices eran recordatorios de todo lo que sufrió, paso casi el resto del día pensando en ello hasta que por fin dio con la respuesta que esperaba, así que antes de arrepentirse de su decisión salió del departamento con rumbo a la casa de los Uzumaki, era de noche y en la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki el matrimonio se encontraba sentado en la sala admirando un álbum de fotos actividad que hacían de vez en cuando, pero en vez de mostrar una sonrisa de nostalgia esta pareja mostraba una cara de depresión y tristeza, días después de la desaparición de Naruto, Kushina se puso a revisar el álbum que tenia de su familia, en el álbum se encontraban muchas fotos de sus hijas y su marido compartiendo escena con sus hijas, eso la deprimía pues en ninguna de las fotos del álbum se encontraba el rubio todas las fotos eran de sus hijas, solo una era de Naruto y eso en compañía de Akemi, una foto de ellos dos días después del incidente con el Kyubi, pero a excepción de esa foto nada esa actividad la repetía de vez en cuando como si tratara de encontrar una foto del rubio, mientras esto pasaba se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su hogar, Minato fue quien se paro del sofá para abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto al otro lado de la puerta

Naruto: puedo pasar, Minato-san

Minato: si, pasa, pasa

El rubio menor ingreso a la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki, sorprendiendo a Kushina, Naruto se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó en otro sofá, las hermanas Uzumaki se intrigaron por la visita que no era nada más y nada menos que su hermano, las dos hermanas se sintieron felices de ver a su hermano así que lo abrazaron con entusiasmo

Naruto: vine a decirles algo

Minato: que sucede Naruto

Naruto: tras hablar con Kami-sama y meditarlo detenidamente, he venido a decirles que e decidido dejar mi odio por ustedes de lado

Kushina: ¿entonces, nos perdonas? – pregunto ya casi abrazando al chico

Naruto: no, perdonarlos es que dejare el pasado y les daré la oportunidad de emendar sus errores, pero el dejar mi odio por ustedes es que no olvidare el pasado pero que no lo haré parte de mi vida y tratare de llevar una relación profesional con ustedes, no puedo perdonarlos por lo que me hicieron eso es imposible hasta para mí pero el que yo los trate como mis iguales sin rencor o remordimiento eso es algo que puedo intentar, pero les pido de la forma menos grosera posible desistan de sus intentos por que vuelva a su hogar, ahora les pregunto: ¿podemos llevar una relación profesional?

Los dos adultos pasaron unos minutos tratando de pensar en una respuesta para la pregunta del rubio, era obvio que ellos quería que su hijo regresara con ellos pero también entendían el dolor del rubio por el sufrimiento que paso cuando niño, pero para Kushina que el niño no la tratara con rencor ni odio era más que suficiente para estar feliz y ver que su hijo trata que su relación aunque no fuera la misma cambiara para bien

Kushina: entiendo que sea imposible que nos perones, pero el que nos trates mas aunque sea de una forma más formal para mi es suficiente

Minato: creo que yo también puedo llevar una relación más formal

Naruto asintió ante las afirmaciones de los dos adultos y tras una breve despedida se dirigió a la puerta de salida despidiéndose de una forma respetuosa de Minato y Kushina, la ultima quería darle una brazo al rubio pero se detuvo al pensar que esto podría traer la consecuencia de que el rubio reconsiderara su decisión de dejar de odiarlos así que desistió de su idea.

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y Jiraiya junto con Naruto se preparaban para partir, los dos se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha con una mochila cada uno

Jiraiya: listo

Naruto: claro

Con esas palabras los dos ninjas salieron de la aldea en busca de la sannin de las babosas y la mejor medico ninja de todo el continente elemental

* * *

!Corte¡, aquí acaba el capitulo que les pareció la decisión de Naruto si les gusta review y felices vacaciones a todos, una felicitación atrasada pero felices vacaciones se despide soulfox23


	8. Chapter 8

anuncio

para todos aquellos que leen o leyeron mis fanficcion de naruto y steven universe hago este anuncio para comunicar que voy a cancelarlos y de igual manera si es que alguien desea tomarlos solo mandeme un mensaje, los fics de guerra de gemas , naruto maestro de los elementos y angel caido seran los que se cancelaran si veo que nadie los quiere los boerrare de mi pagina, asi mismo pido una disculpa pero siento que no podre terminarlos, esto no significa que ya no subiere historias, simplemente digo que no escribire mas cap para estos fics.


End file.
